Leb' deinen Traum, denn er wird wahr
by The Legendary Mew
Summary: - No summary -
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of "Max's Birthday Wish", where you'll read about Ash and May's new journey after they completed Ash's Unova trip. To be honest, I'm already a massive fan of this new Generation 6, that's why I start with this sequel now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**R&R!**

**Advancing into the new XY generation **

**Chapter 1: A lost friend?**

* * *

… _**What happened so far …**_

* * *

_Max's birthday was a classic and everyone knew that it could take years until they would celebrate a birthday like that again, but like everything, the birthday came to an end. Now, however, it was time for Ash to continue his Unova journey with May, David, Cilan and Iris. _

_It wasn't even 2 days after Max's birthday that Ash had to notify the others that it was time for his group to leave again. _

_Gary, Misty, Brock, Barry, Dawn, Paul and Zoey, who promised Tracey to meet again, already left the day before, because they had to fulfill their duties or had to plan their next steps. _

_When May's group stood in front of professor Oak's lab, she knew that it wasn't as easy as it looked like. Max was now a trainer and surely, he would leave for his first journey as soon as he would be in Petalburg city again. _

_Apparently, Norman befriended the thought that he stayed longer in Kanto as expected and his wife stood next to him between the doorframes. It was shortly past midday and Ash, May and the others would have to hurry if they want to get their flight to Unova. _

"_Well, I guess, it's goodbye for now." May said , sighing slightly and Ash understood her. _

"_Every goodbye is followed by a see again and you won't recognize me anymore when you see me the next time." Max replied determined, holding firmly the Pokéball of his starter Pokémon. _

"_I doubt that; you'll always be my little brother anyway." May teased her brother. _

"_Soon, you have to call me younger brother instead, sis, as soon as I'm taller than you." Max assured. _

_May shook playfully her head before she turned to her parents, who were closer than ever. _

"_I'm sorry that I don't go back with you to our home, but …" May wanted to explain. _

"_It's okay, sweetie." Caroline interrupted understandingly. "We know that Ash has to finish his Unova journey and you, as his girlfriend, have to support him." _

_When Caroline said girlfriend, Norman looked once again sternly to Ash. "I guess, I don't have to remind you what I expect from you, right?"_

"_You don't have to worry!" Ash assured, clenching his fists in front of his chest._

"_We'll take a ship tomorrow, but don't forget sweetie, that you can always call me when you have problems, okay?" Caroline said to her daughter. _

"_I won't forget it, mum." May assured. _

"_It was also nice to meet you, Iris, Cilan and David." Caroline said friendly. _

"_It was nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Maple." Iris said politely and Axew said its name._

_Cilan and David said goodbye as well and actually, May's group needed to beat some miles until they would reach the port and their seaplane. When Ash's group wanted to leave, they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps that quickly approached them. _

"_Ash!" _

_The raven-haired boy turned around to see that his mother ran along the road towards him and he wondered what was wrong. Of course, the group waited until the brown-haired woman reached them and obviously, Mrs. Ketchum had something with her. _

"_Mum, what's the matter?" Ash asked, slightly confused. _

" …_." Delia had to catch her breath after her sprint. "You almost forgot a fresh set of clothes, honey." _

"_That wasn't necessary, mum." Ash replied, somewhat embarrassed. "My journey in Unova isn't a new one after all."_

"_That's perhaps possible, but it's always good to remind you that you have to change your underwear." Delia said and Ash's face became redder after his mother mentioned this in front of his friends. _

"… _what? …" Iris already giggled, but it wasn't just her, everybody had to chuckle or giggle. _

"_MUM!" Ash was embarrassed. _

"_Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum, I'll remind him as often as I can." May assured, although she had to giggle as well. _

"_You're a great girlfriend to my son, May, but watch over yourself as well." Delia said. _

_After all goodbyes were said and done, Ash's group started their way to the port and soon, they could enter the seaplane that brought them back to Unova. It was a much easier trip than their trip from Unova to Kanto, however, everything happened for a reason. _

_Back in Nuvema town, David was generous enough to use his boat to bring Ash's group back to the point, where he originally met them. _

_After Ash, May, Iris and Cilan left the boat, David started to talk. _

"_Well, I think it's time to say goodbye." David said casually. _

"_Are you sure that you don't want to accompany us? It could be a lot of fun, you know." Ash suggested. _

"_Nah; it's better for you four to be on your own without me. Who knows? Perhaps we will meet again in the future." David replied , shrugging. _

"_Of course, we'll meet again. There's no doubt." Ash exclaimed determined. _

"_Thank you for everything you did for us and I'm looking forward to our next meeting." May said truthfully. _

"_I would offer you a handshake, but … well .. You know." David said. "Nevertheless, I hope that you reach your goals."_

_After they said their farewells, David disappeared in the distance. _

_Now, it were only Ash, May, Iris and Cilan, who continued their journey through Unova. _

_Actually, it wasn't very difficult for Ash to win the remaining badges that he needed to compete at the Unova league. Moreover, he also had some months time until the start of the tournament. Together with May, he trained very hard for it. _

_During that time, Ash met Cynthia again and the Sinnoh Champion met May for the first time. Additionally, Ash's group met Meloetta, which was very fond of Ash, but she understood Ash's relationship with May. _

_Cynthia told them about a Junior up that would be held soon and of course, Ash and Co participated in it. Surprisingly, they also met Dawn again, who was more than happy to see her friends again, although it wasn't too long ago that she saw them. _

_Eventually, Trip, Ash's Unova rival, won the tournament and May did her best to cheer Ash up again. _

_After they parted ways with Dawn again, they had a confrontation with Team Rocket again, which wanted to use Meloetta for their evil plans, but eventually, Ash's group defeated them together. _

_Shortly thereafter, the Unova league finally started and Ash was even able to defeat his rival, Trip, during the first round. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to come past the Top 8 of the league, which was a step down from his previous Top 4 place in Sinnoh. _

_Nevertheless, May was proud of him. _

_Traveling to another part of the Unova region, Ash, May, Iris and Cilan met the mystery N, who seemed to be against Pokéballs at all. Despite their different point of views, Ash and N could become friends to stop N's father to use Reshiram for his devilish plans. _

_More and more, May realized that Ash always had adventures with legendaries of all kind. _

_After they parted ways with N again, Ash's group traveled through the remaining parts of Unova. _

_One day, however, Ash found a Pokémon on his way that his Pokédex didn't know at all; a Helioptile. Eventually, it was revealed that it was part of Alexa's team, a journalist from the Kalos region. Being curious, Alexa joined the group to continue with her report. _

_At the end of their Unova journey, Ash and May had to split up with Cilan and Iris. Actually, Iris and May had become very good friends, so it was hard for them as well to part ways now. Hoping for a quick reunion sometime soon, they said their goodbyes before Iris and Cilan left with a train. _

_For some reason, Alexa was very interested in Kanto, that's why she decided to accompany Ash and May to Ash's home region. _

_Together, they started their way to the location, where it all began._

* * *

… **Some time later on a lonely road towards Pallet town …**

* * *

It was a sunny day, dozens of Pidgeys flew towards the horizon, the wind blew slightly across the grass fields, some Rattatas sneaked through some bushes and a group of humans caught the sight of a town that wasn't even large enough to have an own Pokémon centre. Additionally, three Pokemon accompanied them on their way and all of them couldn't be more different from each other.

"Finally, we have reached it!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's Pallet town, right?" Alexa asked curiously.

"Yes, it is and it's great to be back." Ash answered the adult woman.

Not even a second later, Alexa spotted the lab of the town and as a journalist, she couldn't waste a chance to get some awesome images from it as long as she would be here. Placing her hand at the side of her head, she moved her head multiple times.

"My lovely audience, this here is Pallet town, a small village in the Kanto region, but it's also the home of the eager trainer Ash Ketchum …" Alexa stopped with her report when she noticed the puzzled gazes of Ash, May and Pikachu.

Suddenly, she realized what was wrong.

"Where's my video camera?" Alexa turned around several times and her Gogoat couldn't do anything, but to sweatdrop. Eventually, the Kalos Pokemon positioned itself next to his trainer to show her that her video camera was still within the backpack on his back.

"Oh, right, I didn't even take it out of my backpack." Alexa said relieved, but the very forgetful woman immediately took the camera out of the bag before she repeated her report.

May leaned towards Ash before she whispered. "Do you think that this happens quite too often?"

"It's part of her personality and luckily, her Gogoat helps her all the time." Ash answered with a smile.

Pikachu noticed that Alexa's Helioptile hid all the time behind the legs of its trainer and the rodent knew that the fellow electro-Pokémon was very shy to everything what was new. Of course, Pikachu tried to take the fear away from the Kalos Pokemon, but it wasn't very easy.

"Is it okay for you that we visit my home town first? I'm sure that you would have loved to see your family as well, right?" Ash asked his girlfriend with slight concern in his voice after they traveled from Unova immediately to Kanto.

"You're so kind, Ash that you worry about that, but it's okay. My brother is on his journey anyway and my parent's will survive without me as well. After all, they perhaps enjoy the time when both of their kids are out of their house." May answered funnily.

"Great to hear that you're happy." Ash said truthfully.

May smiled again before she gave her boyfriend a quick peck kiss on his left cheek.

Suddenly, they realized that Alexa had recorded them for quite some time and the couple was somewhat puzzled that Alexa reported their relationship.

"You won't use that for your report, are you?" May asked unsurely with a red face.

"I think it would be a great image for Pallet town." Alexa said enthusiastically. "Pallet town, the city of love."

"I wouldn't call Pallet town like that necessarily, but I'm calling it home." Ash said when he looked down from the hill onto his hometown.

"I bet that I'll reach my house earlier than you!" Ash exclaimed before he, with Pikachu on his shoulder, dashed down the road.

"You really challenge your own girlfriend to a race, Ash Ketchum?" May said somewhat seriously and the raven-haired boy immediately stopped, fearing that he made his girlfriend upset with his challenge.

"Sorry, I didn't want to sound …" Ash wanted to apologize, but as soon as he had turned around, May passed him and grinned widely.

"I accept your challenge!" May said during her sprint, already having twenty feet of distance between her and Ash.

Chuckling, Ash should have known it, but he was still determined to win this race to his own home and the Kanto trainer already followed the brown-haired Hoenn native down the street. However, they forgot that they weren't alone.

"Hey! What's with me?" Alexa shouted, but the two teens were already out of earshot.

The journalist sighed before she put her hands on her hips. Although she forgot a lot, she didn't like it at all to be forgotten, but happily, she could use her Gogoat to ride to the Ketchum residence without exhausting herself. On her shoulder, Helioptile looked shyly around.

Apparently, it could only become a great day without too many surprises, right?

* * *

… **Same day in Nuvema town, Unova region …**

* * *

Unlike in Pallet town, the weather in Nuvema town wasn't that good and dark clouds covered the whole sky while billions of raindrops fell down onto the ground of the city. Every now and then, you could even see a lightning that was followed by a loud thunder.

Apparently, Zekrom was in action again.

Protected by the roof of her lab, professor Juniper enjoyed a hot chocolate and it seemed that she just returned from the outside. Her hair was completely wet, she was covered by a warm blanket and there were several puddles of water on the ground, leading to the entrance door.

"Who could have expected that the weather would change like that today …" Aurea whispered quietly to herself.

Suddenly, the idyll was cut when the ring tone of her videophone went on and the female professor almost dropped her cup out of her hands. Luckily, she could hold it, but now, she wondered who called her right now.

Immediately, she put the hot chocolate onto the table before she went to the visual phone.

As soon as she answered the call, the face of another professor appeared on the screen and Juniper had to think about his name again, because she hadn't known him for long. The male professor had black hair, some sort of green or grey eyes, some stubbles at the sides of his face and a mystery charisma.

Before Juniper could say something, the other professor raised an eyebrow.

"Uh … I'm sorry if I called you during a shower or so … I can call you later if you want." The black-haired man noticed the wet hair of the professor.

" … " Juniper was slightly puzzled before she realized the situation. "No, your call isn't unwelcome and my hair is just wet because of a thunder storm."

Right in that moment, another thunder occurred and the man at the other side of the phone could hear it as well.

"Oh, I see." The man replied. "Anyway, the reason why I'm calling is that I wanted to ask you when you intend to send someone to my lab to get this stone that you wanted to study. As much as I know, we have talked about it the last time, right?"

"That's right …" Juniper responded thoughtfully, thinking.

"I would send it via post office to you, but such a stone is very precious and I don't want to take any risks. On the other hand, all my assistants are too busy to travel to Unova right now." The professor explained coherently.

"Hmm … professor … uh …" Juniper couldn't remember the name of him.

"Just call me Augustine for short." The man insisted with a smile.

"Okay, I will, but actually, I already sent someone to your lab and I'm puzzled that he hasn't arrived yet." Aurea said, slightly concerned.

"Really? As of yet, there hasn't been anyone who wanted to get a delivery for you." Augustine replied, frowning.

In the background, Aurea heard that someone called for professor Sycamore and finally, she knew the name of the professor. After the professor answered his assistant, he turned back to the screen to continue his conversation with Juniper.

After some seconds of weird silence, Juniper continued.

"Are you sure that there was no one?" Juniper asked concerned.

"I'm sure! There has always been someone at my lab; either me or one of my assistants." Professor Sycamore assured. "By the way, I'm not mad if your delivery boy comes one day later. At least, you send someone, right?"

Sycamore laughed, but Juniper couldn't laugh with him.

"Is something wrong?" Augustine asked, confused.

" … To be honest, my messenger boy should have been at your lab two days ago and actually, he should be on his way back by now." Juniper explained, sounding more concerned.

"Well, it could be that he had some difficulties on his way to my region. After all, it's quite a way from Unova town to us, so why you don't just call him?" Sycamore suggested.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have a mobile phone." Juniper said, fearing something.

"It are just two days and I'm sure that he'll arrive soon at my lab, so don't worry." Sycamore said optimistically, trying to cheer up the female professor from another region.

"You don't understand!" Juniper said quickly.

Juniper never sound so concerned and the woman tried to find her composure again.

" …" Sycamore realized that the woman was really concerned.

"You should know that he promised me to be at your lab in time and as of yet, he has always kept his promises, no matter what. There has to be a reason why he hasn't arrived yet and I'm sure that it's not because of a delay of a train, bus or something like that." Juniper explained quickly.

"There can always be something unexpected." Sycamore replied thoughtfully.

Juniper was silent for some seconds.

"Could you please tell your police to look for him?" Juniper said pleadingly, yet unexpected.

"Do you think that's necessary?" Sycamore couldn't understand Juniper's concern.

"I know that it sounds extreme, but I fear for the safety of him." Juniper said seriously. "He's just fourteen years old and normally, his Pokémon are strong enough to help him to finish every task, that's why I want you to call the police."

" …" Sycamore couldn't deny her the wish. "Okay, I'll call the police, but could you please give me some information about him, otherwise, it could be difficult to find him."

"Of course!" Juniper was happy that Sycamore helped her now. "Like I said, his name is David, he's fourteen years old, he has longer, brown hair, tri-colored eyes and wears a black shirt, green jeans and wristbands; sometimes a multicolored backpack as well. Pokémon of his team are a shiny Flareon, a shiny Arcanine, a Cubone and a Farfetch'd."

Apparently, Sycamore wrote something down.

"Well … okay, I'll tell the police that they should keep their eyes open for him." Sycamore said, nodding.

"Thank you." Juniper said, slightly relieved. "I would feel terrible if something happens to him. After all, I sent him alone to a complete new region that he doesn't know at all."

"Our police will find him." Sycamore assured.

Again, some seconds of silence that were interrupted by another thunder.

"Could you please go immediately to your police?" Juniper asked.

"Oh … if you feel better then, I'll go now." Sycamore replied understandingly.

"Thanks." Juniper said before professor Sycamore cut the line.

The screen went black again, but Aurea still sat in front of it, thinking. She couldn't explain why she didn't think about it two days ago when her messenger boy should originally have arrived at the lab of her fellow professor.

Juniper sighed again.

"How could I send David alone onto this trip?" Aurea blamed herself.

* * *

… **Pallet town, Kanto region …**

* * *

Mr. Mime just swept the dust away from the entrance of the house when he suddenly heard noises that came from the street. Suddenly, he spotted a black-haired trainer who looked extremely happy when he saw the psychic Pokémon.

Reuniting with Mr. Mime at the front door, Ash greeted the Pokémon of his mother and Pikachu jumped onto its head.

Seconds later, May caught up with him and the brunette had run out of her breath.

"When did you get this endurance, Ash?" May asked, panting heavily.

Ash just laughed sheepishly.

Now, Delia entered the room and she immediately grew a smile when she saw her son and his girlfriend at the front door. Like usual, Ash hadn't called her before, therefore she didn't know that he was coming home today.

"Honey, I didn't know that you would come home." Delia said, with a mix of happiness and played seriousness.

"Sorry, mum." Ash apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Now, the raven-haired trainer walked to his mom before he took something out of his backpack. Giving his mum a present from his journey, Ash knew that it wasn't easy for his mother to be alone all the time.

"Thank you, my sweetie." Delia said truthfully when she accepted the present from her son.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum. I tried to tell him that we should have called you yesterday, but he insisted to make it a surprise." May said guiltily.

"At least, the surprise worked, right?" Delia could never be angry at someone like Ash, May or their friends.

Suddenly, two stomachs growled, which by the way, wasn't something new.

"I guess, it's fate that I finished lunch a few minutes ago." Delia joked happily. "I'm sure that you are hungry after your trip of today, right?"

"Likely …" May said sheepishly, but Ash always laughed about his way to show his appetite.

"Wow, a Mr. Mime that does the housework."

May, Ash and Delia looked to the entrance door where Alexa already filmed the psychic Pokémon.

"Well, Mum, that's Alexa. She's a journalist and she has accompanied us as of late." Ash explained quickly to his mother.

Mrs. Ketchum, of course, didn't mind some additional guest and the woman welcomed the journalist.

"It's nice to meet you, Alexa." Delia said before she noticed that there was a Pokémon behind the journalist's legs. It was the small Helioptile, which was again too shy to greet a new person.

"You're Mrs. Ketchum then, right? You have to be proud that you have a son like Ash, who's extremely talented." Alexa said, shaking Delia's hand.

"Of course, I'm proud of him, but please, call me Delia." Ash's mum replied politely. "Actually, it's time for lunch and I would be honored if you join us and your Pokémon can eat something as well of course."

Alexa accepted the offer and she suggested to help Delia to set the table for lunch.

Meanwhile, Ash had walked up the stairs and entered his room, with May being close behind him.

Immediately, he took his set of Unova badges out of his backpack before he put them onto the small cabinet, where he already placed many other things that he got onto his journey, including his other badges, battle frontier award and the small wooden Teddiursa from May.

May looked over Ash's shoulder. "Slowly but surely, you become one of the most decorated trainer on this planet, Ashy." May said playfully.

"You think so? Actually, I intend to get far more awards than this, but I'm looking most forward to the adventures anyway." Ash replied enthusiastically before he looked through his room again. It seemed that nothing would ever change within it.

Being a teenager in love, May pulled Ash onto the bed to cuddle with him.

Pikachu had stayed with Mr. Mime, so it were just the two teenager. Of course, they were still young, that's why nothing major would happen, but some private time could never harm.

Now, Ash started to tickle May, but the brunette immediately countered with her own tickle attack and unfortunately, Ash was very ticklish, at certain parts at least. Like usual, May overdid it and Ash almost died through laughter.

"It seems that you are busy."

Delia's voice frightened the teens and May immediately became red in her face.

"Mum, can't you knock on the door before you enter the room." Ash said, somewhat embarrassed, being aware what his mother could probably think.

"First, your door wasn't even closed and seconds, I just wanted to notify you that lunch is ready." Delia explained casually before she walked downstairs again, but not without giggling loud enough for May and Ash to hear.

After they stood up again, May and Ash walked down the stairs.

"At least, Alexa didn't recorded it with her camera, right?" May said, sighing and trying to see the positive of their lack of privacy. Of course, Ash agreed with her that not everything should be reported, especially something like their relationship.

Shortly thereafter, everyone was within the dining room and Ash couldn't deny that he loved his mum's food still more than everything else, nah, maybe not as much as his Pokémon or girlfriend, but it was very high on his list of favorite things.

Of course, Ash told his mum some stories from his latest adventures.

Even, Helioptile enjoyed some food, although it still didn't want to be touched by Ash's mum.

In the end, there wasn't anything left from the food and Ash patted his well-fed stomach.

"You're still my favorite cook, mum." Ash said truthfully and Pikachu could only agree, although he only drank some ketchup. Unsurprisingly, Alexa thanked Delia for the lunch and actually, she was interested to record some scenes from professor Oak's lab.

"Come on, pal! Let's visit our friends at the lab." Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ash, don't you think that we should help your mother with the dishes?" May said, but Ash had already left the table.

"It's okay." Delia said, knowing how her son was. "Mr. Mime will help me with the Dishes and now, you should hurry to catch up with him."

May nodded before she left the table as well to follow her boyfriend to the lab of professor Oak. Smiling, Delia looked like a happy mother and possible mother-in-law, but of course, Alexa already recorded it with her camera as well.

"That are first-class images!" Alexa said before she thanked Delia once again.

Delia felt some sort of confused, but she knew that her son met such people all the time and she should enjoy it as long as she could. When Delia started to do the dishes, Alexa, with Helioptile and Gogoat left for the lab as well.

_I should enjoy the time that Ash's here again … It's likely that it will only be a few days …_

Ash ran the way to the lab again and this time, May could catch up with him very well, but half on their way, Alexa, riding on her Gogoat, passed them with ease. Eventually, the journalist reached the lab first and she immediately started to record the Pokémon on the ranch behind it.

Caring for some Pokémon on the grass field, professor Oak noticed his guest.

"I didn't expect any guests today, but I'm honored to welcome you to my lab." Samuel said politely to Alexa, who didn't know what to record first. .

Recording Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Gible and many other Pokémon of the ranch, Alexa knew that the audience of her region would love to see a report about this.

"Oh … I forgot to introduce myself!" Alexa said sheepishly before she extended her hand for a handshake. "I'm Alexa, journalist from the Kalos region."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa." Professor Oak replied, accepting the handshake. "Kalos region, you say? That's the first time that I have a guest from there …"

Now, Samuel noticed the Gogoat from Alexa and he immediately became extremely interested in this new Pokémon. Inspecting it from every perspective, the over sixty-year old man looked like a curious child, but Pokémon were his hobby, work and life.

"That's interesting indeed … the horns … a grass type, huh? … it even carries your backpacks … what a wonderful Pokémon." Professor Oak said to no one in particular and Gogoat sweatdropped slightly.

Of course, Alexa recorded him during his `work`.

"Professor! I'm back!" Ash shouted from the other side of the fence before he jumped over it.

Unfortunately, he was immediately caught by a group of his Tauros.

"Ash!" May shouted worriedly, still standing behind the fence. When the dust vanished, Ash laid back first on the ground, but seemingly, he wasn't hurt at all and the brown-haired girl could sigh in relieve.

"How can you dare to frighten me like that?" May said worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about that, May. That's just the way of my Tauros to say hello." Ash replied, sitting on the grass and Pikachu confirmed this.

After May had climbed over the fence as well, she and Ash reunited with professor Oak and Alexa.

"I guess, you finished your Unova journey, right?" Oak already knew it.

Ash just laughed sheepishly. "It was great there, but I'm also glad to be back."

"Hello, professor Oak." May said politely.

"Ah, May, actually, I should befriend the thought that you'll always be around Ash from now on, right?" Samuel said, smiling. "Anyway, you're always welcome on my ranch and I'm sure that Ash's Pokémon can't wait to meet you again."

May blushed slightly, although she knew that actually everyone knew about her relationship with Ash.

"I see that you already met Alexa." Ash said. "She couldn't wait to do a report about your lab and ranch, you know."

"Yeah, that's me." Alexa said sheepishly.

"Does that mean that you traveled with her as well? Could it be possible that you want to travel to the Kalos region next?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"I thought about it, but Alexa told us that she doesn't know whether there are contests within her region or not, at least they don't seem to be very popular there. It's not in my interest to let May skip another season of contests …" Ash said, without too much enthusiasm.

"I told you Ash that I wouldn't be too sad about that. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy and who knows; maybe I'll challenge some gyms as well." May replied, looking to Ash.

"We don't have to make hectically decisions anyway and perhaps, we'll find another region where we can have both, contests and gyms." Ash responded with a smile.

"You're so kind to each other …" Alexa said, recording them AGAIN.

"Is it really necessary to record our conversations?" May said pleadingly.

Suddenly, Ash was covered by something and it didn't need a second look to see that Ash's Muk was extremely happy to see him again.

"I'm happy as well to see you." Ash said, trying to get some fresh air.

Professor Oak now noticed the small Helioptile on the ground and he immediately kneeled down to examine it. Of course, the Kalos Pokémon was very timid and it felt uncomfortable to be ogled by the professor. When Samuel grabbed the ear of Helioptile, it released a powerful electrical attack and shocked the professor.

"Oops …" Alexa felt guilty that she didn't warn the professor.

Laying on the ground, professor Oak had an afro-like hairdo that sparkled every now and then.

After Ash freed himself from Muk, he said. "Alexa, I think you should show the professor your Noivern."

Apparently, Alexa didn't mind and the journalist immediately released the dragon/flying type from its ball. It was an impressive bat-like Pokémon and Oak already examined it as well. Everything was fine until he stuck his head into one of Noivern's ears, which the bat answered with a demonstration of its Boomburst.

Once again, Oak laid on his back with an afro.

"What interesting Pokémon …" Professor Oak said dizzily.

Ash's Bulbasaur walked slowly to his trainer and Ash knew that he should meet all of his Pokémon.

"May, why don't we let our Pokémon out of their balls to enjoy the nice weather?" Ash suggested and he didn't even need to wait for an answer from his girlfriend, who already called Blaziken, Wartortle, Beautifly, Munchlax, Glaceon and Venusaur.

When Venusaur materialized next to Bulbasaur, the smaller grass-type wasn't still used to see her like that, but he greeted her anyway.

Glaceon placed herself next to Pikachu of course.

After Ash had called his Unova team and Charizard as well, Bulbasaur collected some light within its seed before he shot a small solar beam into the air to notify the others that Ash was back. Of course, all Pokémon immediately dashed towards their trainer.

Bayleef, Totodile, Infernape, Sceptile, Snorlax and many other Pokémon of his former teams reunited to celebrate their trainer's return.

There was a lot to record for Alexa and she played with the thought to make a whole report around Ash, his home, his girlfriend and his Pokémon.

For several hours, May and Ash played with all Pokemon, professor Oak was allowed to ride on Gogoat's back, Alexa reported and all in all, everyone enjoyed the day as much as possible. Even Helioptile overcame his shyness and greeted some Pokémon of the ranch, although some like Totodile were slightly to crazy.

Some time later, Ash and May laid on the grass beneath a tree at the edge of the ranch.

Their Pokémon were still playing everywhere, Pikachu and Glaceon slept peacefully next to each other, Sceptile and Blaziken trained together, Venusaur showed Bulbasaur the advantages of being evolved and Munchlax got some food from Snorlax's secret food resources.

May looked at the clouds.

"Be honest, Ash, you would love to travel to the Kalos region, right?" May said, breaking a long period of silence.

" …" Ash's lips quivered. "Okay, you got me! I'm very interested in this region, but I also want to respect your interests, that's why I don't want to decide immediately."

May took a deep breath. "Do you remember the day when I visited your home for the first time?"

Ash turned his head to May, still crossing his arms behind his head. "You really surprised me back then."

"That was intended, but do you also remember our conversation on your couch?" May continued.

Ash thought. "The one about the battle frontier?"

"Exactly! You told me about this new challenge in Kanto and I immediately agreed to accompany you on this journey, although …" May said sweetly. " … I didn't know at all that there would be contests in Kanto as well. Actually, that was a huge hint for you that I like you very much."

"Oh, I never thought about that in that way …" Ash admitted.

"Of course, you didn't, but I just want to say that I'll find something for me in that region; whether it are contests or something else." May said.

"Hmm …" Ash couldn't immediately come up with an answer. "You're really very special; May, but I won't make my decision today. Perhaps, there will be a sign that we have to travel to that region, but now, I enjoy our short holiday here."

"Take your time with your decision, but it's just important that we are together." May replied.

"You're right, May." Ash responded, putting an arm around May's neck to allow her to use his chest as a pillow as long as they would stay here.

"I love you, Ashy." May said dreamingly.

"I love you as well, May." Ash responded with a smile.

Their Pokémon played almost the whole day until it was time for dinner. Alexa had agreed to stay some days at the lab until she would travel back to the Kalos region, whether with Ash and May or without them. It depended on Ash's decision eventually.

* * *

… **2 days later, Nuvema town, Unova region …**

* * *

The morning of today was sunny and very warm, but that wasn't a reason for Aurea Juniper to be enthusiastic. During the last few days, she had called Augustine Sycamore several times to get information about her messenger boy, but unfortunately, there wasn't any sign of him.

She couldn't even concentrate on her studies, but then, the videophone rang and the professor immediately answered the call, in hope to be freed from her worries.

When the screen turned on, Sycamore's face appeared on it, but unfortunately, he didn't look like as if he had good news for Juniper.

"Augustine, please tell me that you found him." Juniper pleaded.

Sycamore slowly shook his head, taking the remaining hope of Aurea away.

"I'm sorry, but our police does everything what they can do." Sycamore explained oppressive.

Juniper looked extremely sad. Somehow, David had become some sort of son for her, although she knew that he didn't think about her as his mother. Nevertheless, it was unbearable to be so far away from the incident.

" … however …" Sycamore wasn't finished. "They found this at the edge of our town."

Augustine lifted a multi-colored backpack, so that Juniper could see it. Opening her eyes, Aurea saw the similarities to David's backpack, but it could always be a coincidence, couldn't it? There had to be some sort of prove that it was his.

"Are you sure that this is his?" Juniper asked carefully.

"Yeah …" Sycamore replied before taking another deep breath. "I think this here is evidence enough."

Now, Sycamore took a Pokéball out of the backpack before he released the Pokémon out of it.

Juniper couldn't believe her eyes. It was a shiny Flareon and there weren't many of them on this planet, making it prove enough that this had to be the backpack of her messenger boy. Of course, Flareon looked extremely sadly around.

At least, she seemed to be glad to see Juniper on the screen.

"Your police has to search for him immediately." Juniper demanded.

"Actually, we found this backpack yesterday and we look already a whole day for him, without having found any trace so far." Sycamore explained. "It's weird … his money is still within his backpack, Flareon's Pokéball as well … It doesn't seem that someone attacked him to rob his properties."

"… but if he had an accident, you should have found him by now …" Juniper said, concerned. "I know him; he's able to care for himself and his Pokémon could carry him all the time if he got any injury …"

"To be honest, it confuses me that it laid at the edge of the town, almost within the forest, although he should have arrived within the centre of our town at the airport." Sycamore said thoughtfully, comforting Flareon on his desk.

" … to be honest, his sense of orientation is extremely bad, but normally, his Farfetch'd helps him to find the right way." Juniper added before her voice started to sound fearfully. "Could it be that someone kidnapped him?"

Sycamore was silent for some seconds, thinking about it.

" …" Augustine wasn't sure what to say. "To be honest, there hasn't been any ransom demands so far and it would be the first time that someone is kidnapped in our town."

"I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him." Juniper meant this serious. "You have to find him, no matter what!"

"We'll do our best!" Sycamore assured. "Are there any relatives of him that could help us with our search?"

" … he's an orphan and there aren't any relatives that I know of …" Juniper revealed, hating herself that she knew almost nothing about her delivery boy.

"That doesn't make it easier for us …" Sycamore said.

Again, there were several seconds of silence, Flareon looked alternately to Juniper and Sycamore's faces, hoping that they would find away to find her trainer. It wasn't easy for her that she was the only Pokémon that was left behind.

Suddenly, Juniper remembered something.

"Perhaps …" Juniper could only hope that they could help. " … there are some people that know more about him than me. Hopefully, they can help us …"

Sycamore raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**... Same morning, Ketchum residence …**

* * *

Within Ash's room, there was a blanket on the ground with a pillow and a cover, however, nobody was sleeping on it. Moreover, the real bad was used by two people and they laid side by side, covered by the warm blankets.

On the ground, Pikachu shared a pillow with Glaceon and seemingly, nobody wanted to stand up, although it was past 9 already.

"Thank you that you let me sleep in your bed after I had this terrible nightmare." May said, cuddling into Ash's chest.

"What are friends … uh … boyfriends for?" Ash said rhetorically. "However, today, Alexa will travel to her home region and it seems that I have to make a decision."

"Whatever you decide, I'll go with you." May assured, sweetly.

Enjoying each other's warmth, they stayed in the bed.

"Ash!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Delia walked into the room. Out of reflex, May almost exploded in embarrassment and her facial color changed to a very dark red. It wasn't nice to be spotted by the mother of your boyfriend while you are sleeping in the same bed as your boyfriend.

"It's not what it looks like!" May assured, already dropping out of Ash's bed.

"Not? …" Delia said with a played disappointed voice. "Actually, my birthday is within nine months and I thought you wanted to give me a grandchild for my birthday."

Ash was too dense right now to understand that, but May was aware that Ash's mother intended to embarrass her. Dressing up extremely quickly, May left the room for the bathroom, looking to the ground when she passed Delia.

"Mum, May just had a nightmare and asked me to …" Ash wanted to explain.

"You don't have to apologize for her, Ash." Delia responded quickly. "I was a young teenager as well and I know how it is to be in love."

Suddenly, Delia's tone changed again and she seemed to be more serious.

"What's wrong, mum?" Ash asked, confused.

"Professor Oak called me and he said that you should come to his lab as soon as possible. Well, he only said that professor Juniper called him and that she asked for you, because one of your friends needs your help." Delia explained, slightly concerned.

"Professor Juniper wants to talk with me?" Ash wasn't sure what to think about this.

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter of this story. **

**Note: **_Of course, I'll edit the first part of this story every now and then, but I wanted a beginning. Actually, I'm quite satisfied how it came out. _

**Like said, this is a sequel to Max's birthday Wish. Yeah, I know that Max's Birthday Wish isn't even finished, but I hope that I can write this story concurrently with the Anime, that's why I'm looking forward to it. **

**I'll try to increase the pace of the story, so we'll have probably one or multiple days with every chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody, who didn't read Max's Birthday Wish up to chapter 40, couldn't care less about my OC, but at least, you can look forward to Ash's arrival in the Kalos region. Obviously, AshxSerena will become a popular shipping, but I'll stay with Advanceshipping anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Advancing into the new XY generation**

* * *

**Chapter 2: When it rains, it pours**

It had been some time since Ash saw Juniper for the last time and the raven-haired trainer wondered what she could possible want from him. His mother said that one of his friends needed his help, but who? Iris or Cilan maybe?

"I wonder …" Ash said slowly. "Anyway, if someone needs my help, I won't let them wait."

Ash quickly dressed up before he left the room quickly for the lab.

Delia couldn't do anything, but to smile, because her son was so selfless all the time, but for some reason she got this feeling that Ash's next way was already determined. Of course, she wouldn't hinder her son to do what he thought was right.

Due to Ash's hectically departure, Delia started to clean up her son's room.

_Oh boy, Ash … You have experienced more than some adults, but you still stayed the same …_

After a few minutes, May returned from the bathroom, fully dressed, and she was slightly surprised when she saw that only Delia was within the room, but not Ash. At first, she didn't want to speak with Ash's mother after that joke of her, but Delia noticed her anyway.

"Oh, May, I guess, you're wondering where Ash is, right?" Delia asked rhetorically.

"Well, of course, is he already eating breakfast down there?" May assumed, knowing Ash's habits.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you this as well, but well, Ash's on his way to the lab, because professor Oak got a phone call from professor Juniper and she asked for him." Delia repeated for the brunette.

"Why didn't he wait for me?" May was slightly hurt.

Delia shook playfully her head. "Ash is Ash and he felt that he couldn't let Juniper wait. On the other hand, you needed some time within the bathroom …"

"Anyway, Juniper is my friend as well and I want to hear what she wants from Ash." May said quickly before she left the room for the lab as well.

Once again, Delia stood alone within Ash's room with a smile on her face.

Apparently, however, Pikachu and Glaceon still slept peacefully on their pillow, enjoying this time more than everyone else. Of course, Delia wasn't that mean to wake them up, but she made sure to take a photo from this scene as a memory.

* * *

… **Back with Ash …**

* * *

Only now, Ash realized that he forgot Pikachu within his room, but he didn't see a reason to turn around and to wake up his small pal. It was probably the two-hundredth time that Ash ran along this way, however, he was always excited to reach professor Oak's lab.

"I wonder what Juniper has in store for me … the last time I see her was when she gave one of the starter Pokémon to this girl before I met N …" Ash talked with himself.

After Ash took all the steps that leaded up to the lab, he knocked on the door before Tracey opened it for him.

"There you are!" Tracey said, satisfied. "Professor Oak is in front the videophone, so would you …"

"Good morning, Tracey and yeah, I know that the professor wants to see me." Ash said quickly before he entered another room of the lab, where Samuel sat in front of the videophone.

Apparently, he hadn't realized Ash's arrival by now.

"You mean that kid that arrived with Ash and his friends at our lab some months ago, right?" Oak said to the person at the other end of the line, who couldn't be anyone else than Aurea Juniper.

"Exactly, but at the moment, I couldn't worry more than I already do ."

Ash recognized the voice immediately, but he didn't like its tone. It sounded very worried, too worried for the enthusiastic person at the end of the line.

"I'm sure we'll find a way …" Professor Oak said before he turned his head slightly to the right side, where he spotted Ash. "Oh wait! Ash just arrived at my lab. Ash, would you please come to me?"

Of course, Ash approached Pallet's town professor.

When Ash noticed Juniper's image on the screen, he saw that it looked like as if Aurea hadn't slept very good for the last couple of days. Because of that, Ash knew that a happy 'good morning' wouldn't be the best way to start this conversation.

"When my mother told me that you wanted to talk with me, I came as fast as I could." Ash said neutrally. "Is something wrong?"

An answer wasn't needed.

"I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Samuel said before he gave a last comforting nod towards Juniper. After Oak had left the room, Ash took a seat in front of the videophone, not expecting the most beautiful information.

"Well, my mum said that one of my friends could need my help." Ash said casually. "Which one of my friends need my help?"

" … well, it's my messenger boy, David …" Juniper said, not knowing where to look first.

Of course, Ash still remembered that boy and he didn't know why he didn't think earlier about him when he heard Juniper's name.

"It had been some time that I've heard something from him, but I'm glad that you're still in contact with him. Actually, I was quite disappointed when we visited you after the Unova league and he wasn't at your lab. Tell me, how's he doing?" Ash said enthusiastically, forgetting Juniper's mood.

Juniper didn't answer at first.

"How's he doing?" Ash repeated his question.

"I don't know if he's alright or if he's even … alive." Juniper responded rather impulsive.

Ash didn't expect such a response, but he immediately realized that Juniper's call was far more important than he thought at first. Knowing that Aurea wouldn't make a joke about someone's life, Ash's facial expression changed dramatically.

Now, Ash didn't know what to say.

"It's my fault." Juniper blamed herself.

"Please, don't blame yourself." Ash tried to comfort the professor. "Could you tell me the whole story from the beginning?"

After she sniffed quietly, Juniper nodded.

"I thought I would never catch up with you."

Ash turned around to see his girlfriend, May, who panted heavily after she ran all the steps up to the lab. She looked pretty, although she didn't wear a bandana right now, but as soon as the brunette noticed Ash serious facial expression, she tilted her head.

"Why do you look so serious, Ash?" May asked carefully.

" …. one of our friends, to be specific David is missing …" Ash replied, looking rather unsure.

"What do you mean with missing?" May asked unsurely, not knowing what to think about this.

Now, Ash just motioned to May to come to the videophone. Shortly thereafter, May spotted Juniper's image on the screen and she wanted to greet the woman that helped her a lot.

"It's great to see you again, professor." May said carefree.

Juniper only nodded to show that she was glad to see May still at Ash's side, but the happy see-again was missing. Of course, May became puzzled and she would obviously ask the same questions that Ash had asked some moments ago.

"May, listen! I know that you have some questions, just like me, but Juniper will tell us everything that she knows, so let us listen to her." Ash said sternly and May quietly nodded, not having seen Ash like that in a long time.

"Could you please start?" Ash asked the professor at the other end of the line.

" … I have to rely on your help anyway, so let's start …" Juniper said forcefully. "Actually, everything was like always and David still acted as my delivery boy every now and then … Normally, his last task shouldn't have been any different …I sent him to the Kalos region, where he was supposed to get a special stone from professor Sycamore for me …"

At the words Kalos region, Ash raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if you have heard anything about this region, but it's full of mysteries, that's why I wanted to study some thing from it … Now, if I look back, I have to admit that it was wrong to send David alone to the Kalos region. After all, he never had been there before …" Juniper continued.

"Kalos region? Isn't that the same that Alexa is from? …" May asked quietly Ash.

"Yeah …" Ash replied thoughtfully before he turned to the screen again. "Please, continue."

Juniper didn't know what Ash talked about with May, but she continued anyway. "David was just supposed to travel to Lumiose city to meet professor Sycamore. After that, he should just have traveled back to Unova to bring me the stone."

"You always say _should have_; what happened in reality then?" May asked, tilting her head while looking over Ash's shoulder.

"He …" Juniper bit on her lips. "He never arrived at Sycamore's lab … he's already 4 days too late."

"Isn't it possible that he just got lost in the streets? As much as we know, his sense of orientation isn't the best …" May already tried to explain the absence of the boy.

"He promised me to be there in time …" Juniper added. "Tell me, did he ever broke a promise that he gave you?"

Ash and May couldn't remember a single time where their brown-haired friend broke his promise, so it seemed like the first time. Nevertheless, sometimes it wasn't possible to keep a promise, although you tried everything.

"But …" May wanted to say another possibility, but Juniper interrupted her already.

"The police of Lumiose town found his backpack near the forest of Lumiose town yesterday. There wasn't a trace of David and the Pokéball of his Flareon was still within it. Tell me, do you have a logical explanation for that?" Juniper said somewhat madly.

May backed slightly down after she heard that.

"Sorry, I didn't want to sound mean." Juniper immediately apologized.

"It's okay … I didn't pay attention to your personal situation, but I understand that it's serious now." May replied, feeling guilty.

Ash knew that both females respected each other a lot, but the revelation of the situation didn't make anything easier. Nevertheless, he understood that he had to do something.

Ash turned his head to May, who still peeked over his shoulder, and his brown-haired girlfriend understood immediately what her boyfriend was thinking. Without words, she nodded in agreement before she smiled.

"Don't worry, professor." Ash said unexpectedly and Aurea lifted her head in surprise. "May and I will find him, even if we have to look through the whole Kalos region."

"You would do that for me?" Juniper said with some disbelief.

"We'll do it for you and we'll do it for our friend." May added.

"You two are an incredible team and I hope that I don't destroy any plans of you that you had …" Juniper said, looking happier than at the beginning of the call.

"Actually, we wondered the whole time whether we should go to the Kalos region or not, but if we are able to help our friend, David, I'm sure that the journey will be worth it." Ash responded, determined.

"I'll help you as much as I can on your quest to find him," Juniper promised, feeling some enthusiasm again.

"Together, we'll find him, but we shouldn't waste any time, right?" Ash said, spotting a determined gaze in his eyes. "Where should we start with our search?"

" … You should perhaps start to look for him at the point where the police found his backpack. It was on route 4 that leads to Santalune city and unlike the police, you know some things about David, that's why you can assume where he could be." Juniper replied, knowing that she had to explain a lot. " … maybe … of course, you should meet professor Sycamore."

"Professor Sycamore? Is that the regional professor?" Ash asked naively.

"Yes, he is and he can help you on your quest. I'll inform him immediately that you two are on your way." Juniper said hopefully.

"Well, that means that we have to reach the Kalos region as fast as possible. There's no time to waste!" Ash said proudly, standing up and almost hitting May with his shoulder. "We'll call you as soon as we reach Lumiose city."

"Wait!" Juniper shouted quickly. "It would help you a lot to get David's Flareon as soon as you are there. I'm sure she'll be a great help and she wants to find her trainer as badly as anyone of us."

"That's a great idea." May noticed with a smile.

"Leave it to us to find him, professor." Ash promised, determined.

Juniper nodded, looking more relaxed. "I know that I can count on you two."

"We'll contact you soon." Ash said.

"Please, do that, but promise me as well to take care of yourself." Juniper said sternly, meaning it serious. "I don't want to be responsible for the disappearance of more trainers."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Ash replied.

Shortly thereafter, he cut the line and Juniper's image on the screen disappeared. It was weirdly quiet within the room, but the atmosphere wasn't too bad. Thinking more about the situation, Ash and May felt that it was fate that they would travel to Kalos.

Suddenly, Ash clenched his fists.

"Why do we stay here like statues?" Ash said. "We have to do a lot of things before we can start our journey."

"You're right!" May replied, smiling.

Immediately, Ash and May walked to the next room, where they found professor Oak in front of many documents. As soon as he saw the couple, Oak knew that they had a new goal, but that wasn't anything new for them.

"Professor, do you know where Alexa is? We have to talk with her!" Ash said.

"She woke up extremely early today and she told me that she would say goodbye to all Pokémon on my ranch. After all, she's leaving today, but I assume she won't be the only one, who will start her journey to the Kalos region, right?" Samuel replied.

"Of course, you already know it." Ash replied, rubbing sheepishly the back of his head.

"I hope you can find your friend." Oak said truthfully.

"We will!" Ash and May replied.

Five minutes later, the two teens stood on the grass field of the ranch, where they found Alexa, with Helioptile, Gogoat and her camera of course. Actually, the journalist expected that Ash and his girlfriend wanted to say goodbye to her, but that changed when Ash told her about their friend.

It didn't take Ash many minutes to explain the whole story.

"That sounds terrible …" Alexa said, being visibly shocked. "I can't believe that a young trainer disappeared close to Lumiose city. It has always been a beautiful city, without any incidents …"

Helioptile hadn't seen its trainer like that very often.

"Could you please accompany us to the Kalos region? We don't know much about it and we can't afford to waste any time." May said, pleading the journalist.

"You don't have to beg me." Alex said. "From the beginning, I hoped that you would come with me to my home region, although the reason could be less serious. It's an honor to help you and we'll make our way to the airport as soon as you're prepared."

"Thanks, Alexa." Ash and May said in union.

Now, Ash started to think about the things that he had to do before he would leave his own home region again.

"I guess, I have to tell my mum that I'll leave abruptly." Ash said, feeling slightly guilty.

"The way I know her, she probably already knows it." May said with a comforting voice.

"I'll quickly get my remaining things from the lab!" Alexa said before she left the scene.

"Eventually, we'll travel to the Kalos region anyway." Ash said, looking to the sky. "We'll find David, there's no doubt. "

"You're already thinking about the gyms there as well, right?" May grinned widely. "I love that you're so optimistic and I'm sure as well that we find him."

"Once again, I'm sorry that you will probably not be able to compete at contests there." Ash said with a guilty expression. "If you have a wish, no matter what, I'll fulfill it for you."

"You're so sweet, Ash, but as long as I can experience new adventures with you, I'll be happy." May said sweetly, looking at Ash with this special sparkle in her eyes.

"You're unbelievable, May." Ash complimented his girlfriend. "By the way, do you already know which Pokémon you want to take with you?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it at all …" May replied, putting her forefinger on her chin and looking to the sky.

"Normally, when I travel to a complete new region, I only take Pikachu wit me, but I guess, we probably need some additional help during our search for David though." Ash explained thoughtfully. "I'm sure that all of my Pokémon would love to help …"

"I never thought about the possibility of taking only one Pokémon with me … hmmm … on the other hand, you're right, we could need some additional help …" May said casually. "Well, we shouldn't separate Glaceon and Pikachu, so she's my first choice … Blaziken is my starter Pokémon and she could be a great help … Okay, I'll take Glaceon and Blaziken with me!"

Ash was slightly jealous that his girlfriend could decided so quickly.

"A flying Pokémon could help a lot, don't you think so?" Ash said rhetorically. "Moreover, a Pokémon who could carry us … hmm … more and more, I think Charizard would be perfect …"

"Charizard would love nothing more than to compete with Pokémon from the Kalos region." May said , smiling. "Personally, I think we should give as many Pokémon as possible the chance to see this new region, that's why we should think about to have them in rotation."

"There's no doubt …" Ash replied simply.

Now, Ash realized that May was looking onto her Xtransceiver, which she bought back then in Unova, but he had never seen her using it much as of late. However, now she seemed to think whether or not, she should call someone.

"What are you thinking?" Ash asked curiously.

"I wonder … should I call AJ and tell her about David's disappearance?" May asked unsurely.

"We shouldn't make her worry …" Ash suggested.

"Are you sure? You know how she feels about him." May asked again.

"Let's wait until we can give her some happy information, okay?" Ash said.

"I think you're right." May said, understanding Ash's decision. "Perhaps he can call her personally as soon as we have found him."

"Don't hope too much." Ash laughed, knowing that David would never call a girl.

"Who knows? It could be that he has changed." May said, smiling.

However, the two teens realized again that the situation was more serious.

"I want to know first-hand that he's the same!" Ash said determined. "I think we have stood long enough here and we have to get some things before we can leave for the airport!"

May nodded before they entered the lab again.

* * *

… **Phone call between Juniper and Sycamore …**

* * *

"I suppose they'll arrive at the airport during midday, so could you make sure that they find your lab?" Juniper asked politely, yet hopefully.

"I'll send one of my assistants to get them at the airport." Augustine assured.

"Thank you very much. Oh … before I forget to tell you. Could you please give David's Flareon to them as well? With her, it could be easier for them to find a trace." Juniper added, determined.

"Well, of course." Sycamore agreed.

"Ash and May are two fantastic trainers and it means a lot to me that they help out."

"I look forward to my meeting with them." Sycamore said.

The two professors talked quite a long time on the phone before they eventually cut the line.

After the call, Sycamore wanted to organize everything that he would need as soon as Ash and May would arrive. Suddenly, however, one of his assistants entered his room and it seemed that the man had something on his mind.

"Professor! Professor!" The assistant said repeatedly.

"What's the matter, Phil?" Sycamore asked, surprised.

The assistant needed some time to catch his breath after he obviously ran the whole way to the professor. "It's terrible … it's really terrible … someone broke into our research area, stole several evolution stones and even some of our mega stones."

"What?" Sycamore couldn't believe it. "When did that happen?"

"I don't have a clue how they knew about them …" Phil said, desperate.

Augustine Sycamore looked to the ground, trying to keep his composure.

_First, the disappearance of Juniper's delivery boy and now this? … That can't be a coincidence, can it? …_

"What am I supposed to do now?" Phil asked.

"Normally, I would say that we should call the police. On the other hand, they are still busy with their search for this boy … Well, at first, we should make sure that we hide our remaining Mega-stones immediately before we warn every other shop in this town that a thief is somewhere within our city." Sycamore declared decisively.

"Got it!" Phil said quickly before he left again.

Unfortunately, the whole scene distracted Sycamore enough to forget a certain fact.

* * *

… **At Oak's lab again …**

* * *

Apparently, Alexa was more than ready to leave, but she understood that it wasn't easy for Ash to leave everyone so suddenly. The raven-haired boy and his brunette girlfriend entered the room again after they said goodbye to the Pokémon that would stay here.

May's Venusaur already loved the free area of the ranch, Munchlax could need another vacation, Wartortle didn't mind to stay at the location where she met her trainer, Skitty was somehow always happy and Beautifly enjoyed the forest close to the lab.

Ash looked onto the Pokéball of Charizard. Actually, he didn't want to use him all the time to beat everyone, but at the moment, he needed his help.

"Are you ready to leave? We don't have much time left until our flight leaves this region." Alexa asked, once again checking if she had everything with her.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Alexa, but there's still some things that I have to do …" Ash replied.

"What my son wanted to say was that he's ready."

When Ash turned around, he saw that his mum stood between the doorframes of the entrance door of the lab. At her side were Glaceon and Pikachu and the two Pokémon immediately reunited with their trainers.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up today, pal." Ash said funnily when Pikachu climbed to his shoulder.

"I guess, Glaceon and Pikachu enjoyed the private time that they had." May said knowingly.

Now, Ash turned to his mother again. "I'm sorry, mum, but May and I will have to travel with Alexa to the Kalos region immediately. It's very important …"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Ash. As your mother, I knew it even earlier than you that you would leave today, therefore I already packed the backpacks of you two." Delia replied, sighing quietly. "I put all your things into them, even a lunchbox for the two of you after you didn't even get the chance to have breakfast."

Ash was buff that his mother always knew everything earlier than he did.

However, Pikachu and Glaceon didn't got anything, which was reflected by their clueless faces.

"Oh, right! You don't know anything about our upcoming journey." Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Would you be angry if I tell you everything when we reach the airport?"

Of course, Pikachu wouldn't be mad, just like Glaceon, after all they were allowed to accompany their trainers on their way. Normally, Ash would have had anything that he needed, but his mother still had something for him.

"I guess, it's time for some new clothes." Delia said when she revealed a new set of clothes.

"Mum, that wasn't necessary." Ash said truthfully.

"Do you want to take one of the last few hobbies from your mother away?" Delia asked rhetorically. "It's a pleasure for me to give you something with on your journey, even if it are just clothes. Why don't you put them on now?"

Ash looked to Alexa, who looked onto her watch, before she nodded.

When Ash was leaving for another room with the clothes, May looked curiously towards him.

"Do I see some curiosity within your eyes, May?" Delia said teasingly.

"Of course not!" May waved hectically with her hands.

Delia giggled silently. "Actually, I wanted to give you some clothes as well, but I think that you would be happier to look through some shops on your own, right? It's not much, but take this money and buy something for you."

"That's really not necessary, Mrs. Ketchum!" May said truthfully.

"It's not much and you make my son happy. Please, accept this small gift from me." Delia said.

"Oh … well, if it means that much to you, I'll buy something for me." May took the money from Ash's mother. "You'll get the change as soon as we are back."

Right in that moment, Ash came back.

Wearing a blue/white sweatshirt, with his black shirt beneath it, a simple red/white cap, his signature black fingerless gloves, his usual dark jeans, Ash looked more than ready for this new region. His clothes weren't extraordinary or revolutionizing from his old clothes, but Ash's girlfriend May, liked them anyway.

"They suit you." May said truthfully.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"Actually, Ash should give compliments about your clothes, May." Delia said funnily.

"It's okay the way it is, Mrs. Ketchum." May replied with a smile.

"It hurts me to end your conversation, but we have to go." Alexa said unexpectedly. "There won't be another flight until tomorrow if we miss this one."

"I guess, she's right …" Ash said sadly. "Mum, I'll make sure to call you as soon as possible."

"I would already be satisfied if you remember to change your …"

"MUM! Why do you have always say that in front of my friends, and even my girlfriend?" Ash's face reddened again. At least, Delia, Alexa and May had something to laugh before the group said goodbye to professor Oak and Tracey as well.

Soon thereafter, Ash and May put their backpacks on Gogoat's back before they started their way to the airport. The group, which consisted of Alexa, Ash, May, Pikachu, Glaceon, Gogoat and Helioptile, left Pallet town around midday.

It wouldn't take them long to reach the next airport.

* * *

… **Somewhere within the Kalos region; within a dark place …**

* * *

At the moment, you couldn't see much, with the exception of a few silhouettes.

"Did you get them?"

"It was surprisingly easy to get into that lab, although I thought it would be more protected within a large city like that."

"That only shows the foolishness of the citizens of this region, but you have to give them some credit. They got some nice ways to make Pokémon stronger, especially with those new mega-stones."

Suddenly, a third man approached the two, but unlike them, his silhouette seemed rather small and weak. Nevertheless, the third person started immediately to talk with a demanding and strict voice.

"I hope that you could get the additional items that I wanted."

"Indeed, I got them, but why do we need evolution stones anyway. With those new mega-stones, we'll be able to create powerful Pokémon."

"You are just too myopic to understand that we have to explore multiple ways to get powerful Pokémon. Mega-Pokémon are probably stronger than normal Pokémon, but there are still other Pokémon that are even stronger than Mega-Pokémon."

"Are you talking about legendaries?"

"It's good to see that you can think on your own. In the past, our organization always tried to catch legendaries, but they were always protected by other legendaries, much to our dismay. However, what would be if we were able to create our own legendary Pokémon that would side with us from the beginning?"

"Do you want to clone legendaries or what? That's impossible."

"I wouldn't say that this is impossible, but that's not my way anyway. Actually, I want to do an experiment, that's why I need the evolution stones. Every. Single. Kind. Of. Them. To be exact."

"More and more, you become one of those cartoon scientists."

"You'll be silent as soon as I get the fame."

The two larger men laughed loudly, putting down the scientist, who fought that he was so much better than any of them. Leaving the two idiots, the scientist walked back into his study room to work again on his way to write history.

* * *

… **On the plane towards the Kalos region …**

* * *

Fortunately, Ash's group reached the airport in time and now, they were high in the air, seeing the huge ocean beneath them. Of course, May and Ash sat next to each other, with Alexa one row behind them.

During that time, Ash explained everything to Pikachu and the rodent listened carefully.

"… at first, we have to meet professor Sycamore and get David's Flareon." Ash told his Pikachu before he turned his head to look through the gap between his and May's seat. "Alexa, do you know how we can find professor Sycamore in Lumiose town?"

"Is that a trick question? Everybody within the Kalos region knows where you can find professor Sycamore and of course, I can tell you the way towards his lab." Alexa replied enthusiastically, with Helioptile sitting on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have doubt your knowledge about your own home region." Ash clarified.

"Do you think we will be successful?" May asked out of nowhere.

"Uh … why this self-doubt suddenly?" Ash asked puzzled.

"It's not self-doubt …" May clarified, sighing. "I just love it when you cheer me up."

"In that case, we'll be successful and after we found David, we can enjoy our journey together." Ash said optimistically.

Now, May put her head against Ash's shoulder to enjoy the flight.

* * *

… **Vaniville town, earlier this morning …**

* * *

Flying through the air, a small Fletchling aimed for the open window of a small house within Vaniville town. The grey and red Pokémon landed on the window's ledge before it twittered towards a woman that seemed to be in the middle of a cooking scene.

The woman had middle-long, brown hair that was held above her neck with a hair clip, blue eyes, a black shirt and green trousers.

"Sorry, Fletchling, but my daughter still didn't wake up …" The woman sighed. "I don't have a clue what's wrong with her and why she sleeps that long every day …"

Apparently, the mother washed some salad within the washbowl.

"I guess, she needs some help to get out of her bed." The woman said casually, but Fletchling already understood.

Flying, the small bird reached the first floor of the house before it squeezed itself through a small gap of a door. After it managed to enter the room of the 'daughter', Fletching flew straight to the bed, where a _hill _under the covers indicated that the girl still slept.

Landing on the body, the bird twittered quietly, but the girl didn't react.

It was time for something bitter, or louder in that case.

Out of nowhere, Fletchling released a terrifying loud twitter that even shocked the resident Rhyhorn within the garden in front of the house.

_If that didn't wake her up, I don't know … _The mother within the kitchen thought.

Up there in the children's room, the brown-haired girl laid on the ground after she was woken up like that. Wearing a pink ribbon within her hair, the girl sat up before she glared towards the troublemaker, who sat on the small table within her room.

"I'll get you for that!" The girl promised and Fletchling looked guilty.

Trying to catch the bird, the brunette jumped onto the small table, but the bird stylishly avoided her grasps, which resulted that the brown-haired female landed belly first on the wooden object.

Puffing up her cheeks, she wasn't very happy about it.

Forgiven and forgotten.

Now, she stood up before she opened the window of her room to breathe some fresh air. At the same time, Fletchling left her room before it flew into the sky.

It spelled a new day within the Kalos region.

* * *

… **Research area; professor Sycamore …**

* * *

Augustine looked onto some glass from his window that was completely broken. Apparently, the thief, or thieves, entered the house through a window at the back of the house. Of course, that seemed to be logical, otherwise the thieves would have been extremely stupid to enter from the main street side of the house.

"It seemed that the thieves knew exactly when and where they had to operate …" Sycamore said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Phil, the assistant, entered the room and he brought some police officers with him.

"Professor, I already notified the police and they won't let anyone get out of the city, without being sure what he has in his bags." Phil explained quickly.

"I don't think that our thieves are still within our town …" Augustine said.

"How do you know that?" Phil asked, puzzled.

"It's just such a feeling." Augustine said.

Officer jenny immediately walked up to the professor before she took a small scribbling block.

"Could you please tell us what the thieves robbed from you?" Jenny asked, in accordance to her duty as police officer.

"Well, let's see." Sycamore replied before he looked through the shelves. "They took all of our evolutionary stones, including four fire stone, five water stone, three thunder stone, six leaf stones, twelve moon stones, six sun stones, four shiny stones, three dusk stones, eight Dawn stones and five every stones." Sycamore listed the missing stones. "However, that's not the important thing. I'm just worried that they stole a special mega-stone that I needed for my studies. It's extremely precious and within the wrong hands, it could be used to do some damage."

Jenny took several notes.

"Do you have a clue who could have robbed you?" Jenny asked.

Sycamore crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well, we will make sure that you get your stones back and I'll immediately notify our patrolmen to keep their eyes open while they still look for this missing boy." Jenny explained casually.

"Uh … missing boy?" Sycamore wondered aloud.

"Yeah …" Jenny said, somewhat puzzled. "As much as I know, it was you who told us that he was missing, right?"

Suddenly, Augustine remembered everything and now, he realized that he completely forgot to send someone to the airport to bring Ash and May to him. Actually, the teens should arrive soon at the airport.

"Phil, go to the airport and wait for two teens that will arrive soon." Sycamore said quickly.

"… M'kay …"Phil responded. "How do they look like?"

" …" Sycamore couldn't answer that question.

* * *

… **At the airport …**

* * *

Another plane of hundreds landed today on the airport of the town. It was the non-stop flight from the Kanto region to the Kalos region, with a big amount of passengers, who wanted to leave the plane to explore the gigantic city.

Right now, Ash looked down, because May's head laid on his legs.

Apparently, the girl had fallen asleep and Ash didn't like it very much to wake her up now, but he had to. Slowly, Ash lowered his head to whisper into his girlfriend's ear.

"May, it's time to wake up!"

However, the brunette didn't want to wake up.

"May, there's a five star ramen restaurant!" Ash said slightly louder.

"Where?" May's head immediately snapped up before she looked into every direction.

Pikachu had to laugh due to this scene.

Only now, May realized that she and Ash still sat within the plane and it took her another ten seconds to realize in which region they were.

"Did I sleep in?" May asked unsurely.

"It's okay." Ash replied understandingly. "It's just important that we are finally here and actually, it's time to leave the plane."

Indeed, May and Ash were the last ones on this plane, even Alexa already stood at the exit door, waiting for the couple to catch up with her. Obviously, Helioptile was extremely happy to be back in his home region and it didn't look very shy anymore.

Getting their things together, May and Ash walked to the exit door.

It was a sunny day and only a few clouds were on the sky.

Standing on top of the stairs that connected the exit door of the plane and the ground, Ash pointed with his arms to the sky before he greeted the new region in his way.

"Kalos region, here I am!"

May facepalmed silently, but she knew that Ash was like that and she didn't want that he would change at all. However, it was still embarrassing that many other passengers looked up to them to see the loud kid.

Now, Ash spotted two unknown Pokémon to him that flew in the sky.

"May, look!" Ash said, as excited as ever.

"That are Spritzees!" Alexa explained knowingly. "They are very common within this region and they belong to the Fairy-type!"

"Fairy-type?" May asked, tilting her head. "I've never heard of that Pokémon type before …"

"Actually, many Pokémon of the Kanto region are Fairies as well, but it was hard to tell them apart from other types, at least until now." Alexa explained coherently.

"I see …" May replied thoughtfully.

"May, what are you waiting for?" Ash said optimistically. "We don't have any time to waste!"

When Ash wanted to take his first step he missed a stair and fell all the way down to the ground.

Immediately, May dashed down the stairs to check on her love, but fortunately, Ash was alright and could even laugh about his own stupidity. Meanwhile, the Spritzees flew towards the sky.

However, someone was watching this scene.

Using binoculars, three familiar faces stood on top of the airport hall. Of course, Jesse, James and Meowth were always around Ash and not very surprisingly that their target was a certain yellow rodent, who sat on Ash's shoulder.

However, instead of attacking Ash and his friends without a plan, Team Rocket heard that Giovanni wanted to talk with them soon.

Alexa, with Helioptile, and May walked to the baggage checking, but Ash enjoyed some moments within the sun. Of course, May turned around to remind Ash that they didn't have any time to waste.

"Ash, could you please …" May suddenly stopped to speak when she saw a shadow behind her boyfriend. "What's that?"

The raven-haired boy turned around to see the shadow on top of the shadow of the airport hall.

Now, the Kanto trainer looked up to the airport tower, where he spotted some sort of creature. However, Ash couldn't say what it was, although it reminded him on some other Pokémon.

May wanted to ran to Ash, but suddenly, a Pokémon landed behind the raven-haired trainer with incredible speed. May stopped, looking tensely towards the Pokémon and before Ash could even turn around, it disappeared with incredible speed again.

"Uh … where is it …" Ash wondered aloud and Pikachu tried to see or sense something. "May, did you recognize it?"

" … at first …" May tried to find the right words. "It looked like a Blaziken, but on the other side it didn't look like one …"

"How can a Pokémon look like something and then again not?" Ash asked his girlfriend, confused.

"I don't now …" May replied unsurely.

"Nevertheless, it's a mystery and I can't wait to solve it!" Ash got those sparkles within hi eyes and obviously he couldn't wait to explore this region, however, at first he would need to solve another quest.

* * *

… **At a dark place, where only some lights lightened up the room …**

* * *

"They think I'm crazy? Huh? … I'll show them what I'll do … In the end, they will plead me to share my incredible knowledge with them …"

On the table, there were several different evolutionary stones.

"Let's see … evolutionary stones help Pokémon to change their appearance … they have to change their cell structure and I'm sure that evolutionary stones are much more powerful than we can expect … normally, the stone can only help one Pokémon to evolve, which means that it radiates all of his power when it touches a certain Pokémon … I'm sure that this energy could be used and collected …"

One after another, the evolutionary stones were inspected.

Now, the scientist walked to his dozens of computers that were everywhere within the room.

"It can't be too difficult to manipulate this energy … if I'm able to change this changing of the cell structure enough, I could create everything …"

The scientist looked to the other hand of his room, where it was extremely dark. Apparently, one part of the room was blocked by bars, but it wasn't visible for whom it was.

"In the end, I'll be the right hand of Giovanni and fortunately, those idiots brought me the ideal testy."

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**That's the second chapter and I said that I would try to stay as close to the Anime as I can do it. However, I'll add various elements to the story, so it won't become boring. To be honest, the whole chapter seemed to be rushed, although it could be that I'm just used to write in a slower pace. **

**The conversations of the Anime could be different to the conversations that I'll use in my story. Normally, I only watch the new episodes on Japanese without subs. **

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Already chapter 3 of this story, but let's see how close it will be to the Anime this time. In all honesty, I wasn't up to my game as of late, but that's mainly because of my schedule. **

**Note: **Story will be different from the Anime at various points, especially the countless meetings with Team Rocket; I also have to leave some scenes out to make sure that the story won't be too slow-paced

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Advancing into the new XY generation**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clemont, Bonnie and a frog**

Apparently, Helioptile almost fell asleep within the airport hall before Ash and May finally caught up with him. It was great that the small Kalos Pokémon wasn't afraid of the two trainers anymore, but it perhaps depended on the location.

"I guess, you're quite happy to be back home, right?" Ash asked rhetorically and May patted the small electro-type's head.

Nodding, Alexa's Pokémon affirmed it before it looked to its trainer.

The journalist seemingly called somebody from one of the airport's phones, but she was already finished when Ash and May reached her. For some reason, she wasn't to enthusiastic about something, which confused Ash a bit.

"To be honest, I would love to go sightseeing, but at the moment, it's more important to start with our rescue mission for our friend." Ash explained logically while Helioptile was climbing Alexa's shoulder.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot that this was your reason." Alexa showed again that she was quite forgetful.

"If I remember correctly, professor Juniper told us that we should meet the regional professor of Kalos as soon as possible." May said thoughtfully before she looked sweetly to the journalist. "Could you please lead us to him?"

"I could …" Alexa said, smiling and giving May some hope. " … however, I just called my editorial staff and they told me to come back as soon as possible …"

"What?" Ash, Pikachu and May were visibly shocked to hear that.

" … it's really important, because we have to release an report about a theft that happened today to inform our population…" Alexa explained furthermore.

"I understand, but it's more important to look for our friend, which means that we have to find the professor immediately!" May emphasized the importance of her situation. "Couldn't your work wait for … uh … let's say an hour or so …"

"I fear it can't wait …" Alexa replied and Helioptile looked rather sternly to its trainer.

"Don't worry, May!" Ash said with a comforting voice. "As of now, we have always managed to find everything."

Fortunately, May's smile returned.

Some seconds later, Alexa looked around before she spotted a hologram of a map near the group.

"Come on, you two!" Alexa said, motioning to the teens, who immediately followed her to the map. "Look! We are here at the airport and the lab of professor Sycamore lies in the south of the town opposite of a Pokémon centre."

May and Ash looked sharply onto the map.

"This city is really large …" May noted. "I'm not sure whether we'll find it or not …"

"Well, we can always ask someone for the way." Ash said optimistically before he tilted his head. "What's the point in the centre of the map?"

"That's the Prism tower, the gym of Lumiose city and - - -" Alexa wanted to explain.

"A gym? And it's right here?" Ash exclaimed with big eyes.

May sighed. "I know that you can't wait to challenge the gyms, but you mustn't forget that we are here to find David, at least that's our first task."

"Oh …" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I guess, the challenger within me got the best of me …"

Suddenly, Alexa extended her hand.

"I'm really, really sorry that I can't help you more, but I look forward to the day when I can make a report about you as the winner of the Kalos league." Alexa said guiltily, then hopefully.

"I'll make sure to give you an interview first as soon as I'm victorious." Ash hadn't lost a bit of his optimism and he returned the handshake.

" … uh … you're not going to use the footage of Ash and me for one of your reports?" May asked fearfully before she added. "I'm not embarrassed or anything, but well …"

Alexa smiled, but she had one hand behind her back. "Okay!"

"Thanks." May replied relieved, although Pikachu seemed to have noticed Alexa's trick.

"We'll see you later." Ash said optimistically before he took May by her hand. "What would you say if we start with our way?"

"I would say yes!" May responded sweetly, poking Ash gently on his nose.

Unfortunately, Alexa once again recorded this scene.

Immediately, a blushing May took Ash firmly by his hand before she left with her boyfriend into direction of the exit. Waving goodbye to Alexa, Ash followed his girlfriend through a tunnel until they saw light at the end of it. It was extremely sunny, so the couple was blinded by the bright sun and after some moments, they finally stood within the streets of the largest city of this region.

Of course, both teens were amazed by what they saw.

Meanwhile, Alexa thought silently about the two trainers.

Suddenly, she noticed a hectic person in the background, who panted heavily.

Apparently, he was one of Sycamore's assistants, according to his clothes. For one second, Alexa thought to talk with him, but then, she remembered that she needed to go to her editorial staff to make this new report. With Helioptile still on her shoulder, the journalist left for the city as well.

* * *

… **At the police station of Lumiose town …**

* * *

It was a hectic day for all policemen and policewomen of Lumiose city. Unfortunately, all of their work didn't pay off at all, but it wasn't in their interest to give up like that now. Countless phone calls flooded the police station, which either were about hints for the case or new problems, caused by thieves.

"Did we finally get some useful hints?" Officer Jenny asked all the coworkers.

"I'm sorry, but I get only phone calls about damaged goods and such stuff …" One coworker replied.

"It's strange why …" Another policeman said before he suddenly changed the topic. "Oh, wait … I just get a phone call from a police station of Kanto."

"Well, put them through to us." Officer Jenny responded.

Immediately, the policeman used the speakerphone.

"Here's the police department of Lumiose town; how can I help you?" Jenny answered the call.

"_We have an important message for your police department. At first, here's the police department of Viridian city and we have to notify you that we have information that a notorious group, which calls itself Team Rocket, could be within your region. Unfortunately, we lost track of them within the area of Lumiose city."_

"Team Rocket?" Jenny wondered loudly. "What does this group exactly do?"

"_In the past, they stole Pokémon, Pokémon objects and items of every kind."_

"That could be then …" Jenny said to the others before she answered. "Thanks for this information and we'll try everything possible to bring this organization down."

"_Don't underestimate the group! They never backed down from using violence to reach their goals. Unfortunately, we can't send units to your city, but we'll inform you as soon as we get new information about this case."_

"Understood!" Jenny acknowledged. "We'll work on this case!"

"_Good luck and watch out for this group! OVER!"_

"Police department Lumiose city out!" Jenny finished the conversation.

Now, the situation became even more heated and all patrolmen were informed about this Team Rocket, which seemingly planned to mess up the whole country. More and more, the attention was taken away from the missing 'boy', but was it possible that the two incidents were related?

* * *

… **Centre of Lumiose city …..**

* * *

May and Ash were already thirty minutes on the road and they had seen countless amazing things since then. Actually, they tried to walk to the south of the town, but it was more difficult than expected. Many new Pokémon caught the attention of the couple …

"Wow! What's that?" Ash wondered aloud.

Pointing his Pokédex at the grey Pokémon in front of him, Ash was eager to learn something about it.

"_No entry!"_

May sighed once again. "Ash, did you already forget that your Pokédex wasn't updated?"

Unknowing to Ash and May, the Pokémon in front of them was an Espurr, but Ash's Unova-Pokédex couldn't find information about it. However, the Kalos Pokémon left them already again to catch up with its trainer on the other side of the road.

"I would have loved to know more about it …" Ash said sadly.

"Ash, listen!" May took Ash by his shoulders before she looked him deep into his eyes. "I'm as excited as you about this new region, but we mustn't forget that David needs our help right now."

"You're right." Ash agreed. "Sorry that I was so lost in my fascination."

"You don't have to apologize, but let us quickly find our friend." May said before she pointed to a shopping mall of this street.

The brunette pointed to a large clothing store, which was called "_De Luxe"_.

"Could it be that you want into this clothing store, because of other reasons?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" May put her hands on her hips, looking rather insulted at her boyfriend. "It's likely that the venders of the shop can help us a lot."

"In that case …" Ash said before May pulled him immediately into the shop, although she almost threw Pikachu off his shoulder.

As soon as the couple entered the store, a salesgirl, with expensive clothes, walked up to them. Obviously, she wanted to tell them something, however, she already blocked the way for the two trainers. Looking at the clothes of May and Ash, she waved slowly with her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave this store again."

"Uh … what?" May and Ash were completely puzzled.

"This shop is only for customers with sense for good fashion. It would be bad for our reputation to let someone like you into our store."

"Wait! We need some help … and what do you mean with customers like us?" May said , being slightly insulted.

However, she and Ash were soon in front of the store again.

"What was that about?" May wondered aloud, but Pikachu and Ash were as clueless as her.

"I guess, there are many things that we don't know about the habits of the people here." Ash responded, scratching the back of his head before he spotted the top of a tower at the end of the street. "Look! That's the gym for sure! Let' go to it!"

"Did you forget that you have to wait with your gym challenges?" May said sternly.

"I know, but I'm sure that the gym leader will be by far more helpful than this salesgirl." Ash replied enthusiastically. "By the way, what can we lose?"

May had to agree with him. Normally, gym leaders were by far more helpful than other people, however, she still didn't like it that the salesgirl seemingly didn't like her clothes. Surely, May would have to solve this problem later on.

Now, the couple ran towards the largest building of the town.

The closer they were the huger it became and soon, they were on the central plaza of Lumiose city.

"That's a different kind of gym for sure …" Ash explained with sparkling eyes.

"I hope we don't have to go to the top of it to find the gym leader, at least a lift wouldn't be bad then." May said casually. "On the other hand, why don't we just ask a person on the street for the exact way?"

However, Ash already dashed towards the entry of the Eiffel tower like building. May shook her head, but she smiled shortly thereafter before she followed her raven-haired mentor-turned-boyfriend to the tower.

What May didn't know was that two blonde passers-by noticed their intention.

Fortunately for May, the tower had a lift and she and Ash waited eagerly as the lifted made its way to the top of the Prism tower. Of course, it took some time, so May started a conversation with her love.

"Isn't it amazing?" May said thoughtfully. "This morning we were within your room and now, we are within the centre of the biggest city of Kalos."

"It was definitely unexpected, but I'm happy that everything worked out fine so far. To be honest, I'm completely relieved that you're with me, because you're the more mature one of us two." Ash admitted to his girlfriend.

"What do you mean with that? Don't tell me that Iris's comments, about you being a kid, got to you eventually." May said with an unsure look.

"Of course not!" Ash laughed with a smile. "You just bring the best out of me."

May smiled back, accepting the compliment before the lift reached the highest point of the Prism tower.

When the door of the lift opened, the couple entered a weird 'room'. At the side of the floor were several pillars of glass with electricity sparkling within them. It looked interesting, just like everything else here.

"Wow …" May said to no one particular.

"I guess, this here could be a electro-type gym …" Ash thought loudly and Pikachu agreed.

At the end of the floor, they stood in front of a closed door. Eventually, a monitor above the door went on with the symbol of a badge and May had to remind Ash that his time would come for him to fight for it.

_Are you here to challenge the Lumiose gym?_

Ash was slightly surprised to hear the monitor talk. "Well, actually we only want to talk with the gym leader."

_Only challengers get the permission to meet the gym leader!_

"In that case, I'm a challenger and I'll challenge the leader for the badge!" Ash responded.

"What are you doing, Ash?" May asked, confused. "Did you forget that we have to find professor Sycamore?"

"I know, but as soon as I meet the leader, I'll explain everything to him, okay?" Ash answered, smiling and May understood.

…_. *Beep* … my scan revealed that you don't have any badges of the Kalos region …_

"Uh … that's right." Ash admitted, shrugging.

_.. You need at least 4 badges to challenge the gym of Lumiose city … It is requested that you leave …_

"What?" Ash couldn't believe it. "Please, we could need some advice …"

… _Request denied! Preparing to remove unwelcome visitors from the building …_

"What's that supposed to mean again?" May said sternly towards the monitor. "We asked politely to meet the gym leader. Anyway, why does everybody kick us out of their buildings?"

However, the monitor didn't answer and now, two iron things pointed at them, which were immediately covered by electricity.

"Wait a moment! We didn't want to make any trouble!" Ash pleaded towards the monitor.

Unfortunately, a thunderbolt shot towards them, but Ash pushed May out of the way before it hit the raven-haired boy hard. Normally, he was used to get hit by electro attacks, but it was never an amazing experience.

"Ash!" May shouted.

After the attack ended, May ran towards her boyfriend. "Ash, are you okay?"

"I'm fine … *cough*" Ash responded.

Now, May turned to the monitor again. "Who do you think you - - -"

Before May could finish her rant, a trapdoor opened beneath her and Ash's feet. Within a second, the couple and Pikachu slid down a long tubing that just didn't want to end. Unfortunately, the end came differently as expected.

Approximately 30 feet above the ground at the outside of the town, a small opening opened and the couple flew right out of it. Falling, it wouldn't end good for the teenagers and Ash knew it, that's why he grabbed for the Pokéball of Charizard.

Unfortunately, he put it within his backpack instead of his belt.

The raven-haired trainer now hugged May before he twisted in the air, so he fell back first towards the ground, preparing to take the bump for the two of them.

_Oh no … Ash, don't be the hero again …_ May thought fearfully.

Suddenly, someone threw something beneath them. It was a backpack, which suddenly exploded to reveal a gigantic air cushion that stopped ash and May's fall. However, Pikachu almost fell next to it, but a blonde little girl caught him in mid-air.

Laying on top of Ash, May was extremely happy that Ash was alright.

"I thought you would sacrifice yourself for me again …" May revealed fearfully.

"Don't call it sacrifice; call it protecting." Ash responded.

"Are you two okay?" A blonde boy, with glasses, a full-body overall and strange clothes asked.

"Yes, we are okay and I guess, we have to thank you for it." Ash said.

The blonde boy helped May and Ash down from the air cushion. "You're lucky that I had my Clemontic gear with me."

"Clemontic … what?" May tilted her head.

"Wow, what a cool Pokémon!"

May's question wasn't answered, because the blonde girl, which rescued Pikachu, held the rodent with sparkling eyes within her arms. Unfortunately, she was so excited that she hugged the rodent too much, that's why Pikachu released a thunderbolt.

From the distance, a frog-like Pokémon watched this scene.

Being 'shocked', the small girl fell onto her back and Pikachu looked rather guilty.

Fortunately, the blonde wasn't hurt and she immediately stood up again.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior!" The blonde boy apologized to Ash and May before he turned to his sister. "How often did I tell you that you shouldn't squeeze Pokémon of other people?"

For some reason, his sister wasn't happy about those words.

"Listen!" The blonde boy said. ". It's not politely to scare Pokémon like that."

For a short moment, the small girl puffed up her cheeks before she looked rather sadly to her older sibling.

"I think you don't have to say that to her." May bugged in. "I have a younger sibling as well and he was slightly similar to her, but in the end he became a good trainer."

The blonde boy was surprised to hear that.

Ash bowed down to the blonde female. "I'm sorry that Pikachu shocked you, but he just doesn't like it to be squeezed like that."

Pikachu apologized as well.

"I just wonder why the gym leader kicks people out like that or his monitor to be exact …" Ash said seriously, looking up to the Prism tower once again and May could only agree with him.

"Did you want to challenge the gym leader?" The blonde girl asked.

"Well, at the moment, I just wanted to ask for some help, because May and I look for the way to professor Sycamore's lab." Ash responded.

"Why didn't you just ask someone from the street?" The blonde boy asked, confused.

"Well …" Ash rubbed sheepishly the back of his head, while May was grinning widely next to him.

"If you want to professor Sycamore, we can lead you to his lab." The blonde girl exclaimed enthusiastically. "By the way, I'm Bonnie and that's my brother, Clemont."

"You would really lead us to him?" May asked happily. "Oh … I'm May and that's my boyfriend, Ash. We're both from another region, that's why we don't know this place very well … or at all."

"Is there a special reason why you want to meet the professor?" Clemont asked curiously.

May and Ash looked at each other to see who should tell the two blondes about their quest to rescue their friend. In the end, May motioned to Ash to tell the story and the raven-haired trainer already nodded to her.

"Actually, we're on a mission to find a friend of us that …."

* * *

… **Within an unknown laboratory …..**

* * *

Dozens of documents laid on the table, but the person, who studied them didn't seem as if he could do much with them. Apparently, the man was within his early forties, had short, brown hair with slight grey, creases on his forehead, round glasses, a mustache, a normal build, although rather short, a white laboratory frock and many other objects.

"There has to be a way to manipulate this energy!" The man said angrily to no one. "I would do more tests, but …"

Suddenly, the door of the laboratory was smashed wide open.

"Doc Wasco!" An man shouted loudly, while his smashing of the door tossed some utensils from the shelves of the wall.

"What the hell, Jeff?" Wasco shouted angrily after he tried to catch some of his utensils. "Can't you see that I'm working?"

"Yeah, that's everything you do, but your work isn't covered with success." Jeff said with a grin. "Actually, I could look on the whole day how you work your knees off without managing anything, but unfortunately, our boss isn't very happy about it."

Wasco glared unsurely to his fellow coworker.

Suddenly, Jeff tossed a small machine onto the table, which was revealed as a Holo-caster.

Much to the dismay of Wasco, a hologram of Giovanni's upper body appeared.

Holograms weren't perfected by now, but Wasco could see that Giovanni wore his orange suit and that he had an indifferent facial expression. Every now and then, Persian's head appeared on the Holo-caster as well.

Wasco had some problems to start this conversation.

"To what do I owe this honor of this call, boss?" Wasco said 'politely'.

"Silence! Instead of using your time to learn a polite introduction, you should finally tell me what you can show me." Giovanni asked seriously, with this creepy indifference within his voice.

" … I have masses of new information - - -" Wasco couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Information isn't the name of a strong legendary Pokémon, Wasco!" Giovanni interrupted the professor harshly. "You promised me legendaries and slowly but surely, I get the feeling that you don't take my task seriously."

"Boss, there's no way that I wouldn't take your requests seriously and my experiment is nearing completion!" Wasco said proudly.

"You tell me the same old stuff all over again, but somehow, it isn't something new." Giovanni wasn't still convinced. "Your have been working on your studies for two years, but you couldn't even reach anything, _Doc _Wasco!"

Giovanni caressed the head of his Persian.

Giovanni continued. "Actually, I only called you to say that I won't support your studies anymore, especially after Jeff and his companions showed me the power of those mega-stones."

"Boss, I'm almost at my goal!" Wasco pleaded.

"Yeah …" Giovanni didn't sound very convinced. "And what then? Should I wait another two years until I hear the exact same sentence? "

"I don't need much time anymore, boss! You won't know what I discovered when you don't give me the time." Wasco now started to sound more demanding towards his boss, mainly because it was his lifetime achievement.

"Shut the hell up, Wasco!" Giovanni shouted angrily.

In the background, Jeff almost died of laughter, but he tried to stay serious.

"Well …" Giovanni grew a smirk. "I give you time until tomorrow afternoon to prove me wrong."

Wasco raised an eyebrow.

"If you aren't successful to show me a legendary tomorrow, you'll be degraded to be the footman of Jeff." Giovanni said sternly. "You should be able to show me something tomorrow for your own good, Wasco."

With that, the hologram disappeared, leaving the conversation to Wasco and Jeff.

After he put the Holo-caster into his pocket again, Jeff grinned gloatingly. "I would love to have some hamburgers tomorrow evening, but don't forget that I don't like salad on them."

Jeff said before he left the room with an evil laugh.

For a few minutes, Wasco looked onto his research data and he knew that it had to be correct; it just had to. Apparently, the doc couldn't lose much, therefore he immediately started to write down the course of the experiment.

"I'll show them all!"

* * *

…**. On a free area, close to a river …**

* * *

A lot of dust was thrown into the air by a Rhyhorn, which jumped up and down while a young girl sat on its back. From the looks, it didn't look like as if the longhaired girl knew much about this so-called _Rhyhorn-racing_, unlike her mother.

"Come on, Serena! I know that you can do it!" Grace, Serena's mother, shouted with a motivating voice. "You just have to show Rhyhorn that you can't be as good as me as a Rhyhorn-racer!"

Next to Grace, Fletchling sat on a fence, looking on how Serena tried everything in her power to stay on top of the stone-type. Yelling and shouting, Serena didn't like this sport very much … not at all.

"Come on, honey! Doesn't you feel the fun?" Grace shouted with a fist into the air.

Right in that moment, Rhyhorn had a little bit too much momentum, so he threw the young girl off his back and Serena flew several feet until she crashed face first onto the ground, sliding another few meters until she laid just on the ground.

Grace supported her head with her arms, which were on the fence.

"I'm feeling something completely different ….. Pain …." Serena whined after she lifted her head off the ground.

* * *

…**. Centre of Lumiose city again …..**

* * *

After Ash had finished his story, he could see that Clemont and Bonnie were visibly astonished about the fact that Ash and May traveled the whole way to help a friend of them. On the other hand, it made the siblings curious as to what Ash and May would experience.

"That's really a interesting story." Clemont said truthfully. "I guess, you can need as much help as possible and at first, my sister and I will show you the way towards the lab of Sycamore."

"You can't imagine how much you would help as with that." May said, smiling.

"If we didn't help each other, where would we be then?" Bonnie said, showing off her naïve attitude.

"You know …" Ash rubbed sheepishly the back of his head. "Actually, I would love to challenge you to a battle."

May rolled with her eyes.

"Well, you look like an experienced trainer, therefore I'll be open for that offer as soon as you could find your friend, sounds good, doesn't it?" Clemont responded self-confident.

"Of course!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"To get to the lab, we have to use this way!" Bonnie pointed into the south.

"Then, let's go!" Ash said enthusiastically.

When the group of Ash, May, Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie left, they were watched by a Pokémon that sat on top a tree close to their location. Apparently, it was quite interested in this group, therefore it started to follow them unnoticed.

During their way, Ash's stomach started to growl.

"Why did we leave without having breakfast and now, we already missed lunch time …" Ash whined loudly.

"We still have the lunch boxes that your mother gave, you know." May reminded her boyfriend, who immediately grew a smile. However, they couldn't take a break now, so they continued their way towards the lab.

To distract himself from his hunger, Ash started another conversation.

"Clemont, could it be that you know the professor personally." Ash asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know him very good, but I know that he's a very helpful person, that's why I'm sure that he will give you something to eat." Clemont responded.

"You shouldn't promise them things that you can't be sure of." Bonnie criticized her brother slightly.

At the moment, Ash walked next to Clemont to know something more about this city, the professor, the Pokémon and the gyms. Several feet behind them, May walked snugly behind them until she was pulled into a conversation by Bonnie, Clemont's sister.

"May, you told us that you are the girlfriend of Ash, right?" Bonnie asked naively.

"Uh … yes …" May responded, puzzled, not knowing why the small girl wanted to hear it again.

"How does it come that you don't kiss all the time? Actually, I thought that couples would use every free second to do that." Bonnie asked.

May felt slightly uncomfortable to be the one to answer this question, but she would try to answer honestly.

" … I don't think that couples have to kiss al the time to show their affections for each other. Moreover, kissing your love should be something special and be done to enjoy special moments together." May explained thoughtfully.

Bonnie listened.

"That sounds strange …" Bonnie said.

"You'll reach the age where you'll understand it." May assured her.

Eventually, the group reached a nice looking house within a street of the town. It was large and at the front door, you could read 'Professor Sycamore's lab', so it had to be the right house. Thinking about it, Ash would have needed ages to find it, but with the help of Clemont, it was possible.

Immediately, Ash and Co entered the house.

The large entrance hall was empty when Ash entered it.

"Professor Sycamore? Are you here?" Ash shouted loudly and his voice echoed through the whole house. Meanwhile, a Pokémon was sitting at the outside on the window's ledge, looking on how the trainer looked for help.

May, Clemont and Bonnie waited eagerly.

Suddenly, a man walked towards them, although he looked rather stressed about something.

"Oh, sorry that I couldn't greet you immediately, but I was robbed, the police needs my help all the time and I forgot to send one of my assistants to the airport in time to bring two trainers to me. It's not my best day …" The professor explained, sighing. "Are you here to get your starter Pokémon?"

"No …" Ash replied, although he was surprised to hear that the professor had some many problems. "Actually, May and I are here to meet professor Sycamore - - -"

"Wait! You're the two trainers that professor Juniper send to me, right?" Sycamore was suddenly completely aware of this situation.

"Yeah." May and Ash replied.

"Did you meet my assistant at the airport then?" Sycamore asked.

"Your assistant?" May and Ash looked at each other. "I fear we didn't see him, but fortunately, Clemont and Bonnie here helped us to find your lab."

The professor turned to the two blondes. "In that case, I have to thank you a lot. It has been a chaotic day so far, but I'm glad that at least one thing went the way it was supposed to."

"We're glad t help." Clemont responded.

Another silence occurred until the professor made a decision. "I know that we have to talk about a lot, but I can see that you have come a long way, so what would you say about a tea and some snacks?"

"We would love to!" May and Ash replied in union once again.

Of course, Clemont and Bonnie stayed with them when Sycamore leaded the group to a smaller room, with a table, two couches and a nice ambiance. Once, an assistant brought the tea and some snacks to them, Ash and May could at least catch their breath after their marathon race.

"Did you hear, Ash?" May asked quietly. "The professor was robbed."

"Hmm … it seems that the whole city has some problems at the moment …" Ash replied. "Hopefully, we can help to solve them."

Suddenly, something jumped onto May's lab and the brunette was completely surprised.

"Flare~on!"

After the surprise moment as over, May and Ash realized that this shiny version of Flareon was completely happy to see them. However, before the two could even say something, Flareon was taken away by another individual.

"Wow! It's so sweet, cool and warm." Bonnie exclaimed fascinated when she hugged the fire-type.

"Bonnie, what did I tell you about scaring Pokémon?" Clemont said sternly.

Finally, Sycamore returned.

"Oh, how I see, you met Flareon and it's great to see that she seems to be happy again." Augustine explained. "During the last day, she was really upset, but I think that you just gave her hope again."

Now, Flareon freed herself from Bonnie's hug before she jumped next to Ash onto the couch.

"We can understand that she's quite sad." Ash replied thoughtfully, knowing that a Pokémon always worry for their trainers.

Clemont and Bonnie were slightly confused, because they couldn't explain to themselves how the two trainers could know Flareon, although they didn't know professor Sycamore before. Fortunately, Ash was always there to explain things.

"Clemont, Bonnie, we told you about our friend, David, right? Well, that's his Pokémon." Ash explained.

"You mean this boys that's missing?" Bonnie asked.

Flareon's mood sank again when she heard about it, but May caressed her fur.

"Exactly!" Ash said thoughtfully. "We wanted to meet the professor to get David's Flareon, because it can surely help us to find him, right, Flareon?"

The fire-type nodded quickly.

"I hope you'll have more luck than our police, but at the moment, I can't blame them after all the problems that they have to work on." Sycamore said, sitting down onto another couch. "It's weird that it happens all at the same time …"

"You said that you were robbed." Clemont said unexpectedly. "What did the thieves take away from you?"

Sycamore scratched his head. "Well, they stole several evolution stones of all kind and one of our mega-stones as well."

"Mega-stone?" Ash and May repeated in union, not knowing what this could be.

"If you want, I can tell you something about them and Mega-evolutions as well, but at first, you should drink and eat enough." Sycamore said nicely before he left the group once again to talk with one of his assistants.

After they had filled their stomachs, the group walked with the professor into the greenhouse of the lab, which was quite huge. Several Pokémon played here, seemingly those which were Sycamore's own or the ones who were sent to the professor by trainers, who traveled through the Kalos region at the moment.

"It's even larger than the greenhouse of your father, May." Ash noticed.

"Do you think so?" May wasn't sure about it.

Of course, Bonnie had to hug every sweet Pokémon around here.

Sycamore looked thoughtfully to the Pokémon, trying to find some of his composure again after all the bad news today. Actually, it could be quite worse and at least, he could help Ash and May with their search.

"You told us about Mega-stones." Ash said casually. "Are they another way to make a Pokémon evolve, like a leaf stone for example?"

"Well, they help a Pokémon to evolve, but in a different way than usual." Sycamore replied mysteriously. "Mega-stones help Pokémon to evolve, which are already fully-evolved or that can't evolve at all."

May, Ash, Bonnie and Clemont were completely confused.

"Wait! At first, you tell us that a Mega-stone evolves a Pokémon, but then you said that this Pokémon is fully evolved or can't evolve at all …" May said, confused.

"Normally, an evolution of a Pokémon is permanent, right?" Sycamore asked randomly into the group.

Of course, everyone nodded.

"Well, a mega-stone causes an evolution that's only temporary, which means that the Pokémon will return to its former state as soon as the energy of the evolution is completely depleted." Sycamore explained, fascinated. "For a long time, we thought that a Gyarados can't evolve anymore, but thanks to a mega-stone, it's possible."

Ash was completely amazed by those information.

Suddenly, an assistant of Sycamore appeared with a Garchomp behind her.

"Professor, the whole staff wonders whether we should continue with our studies of mega-evolutions or not." The assistant asked.

"I'll take care of the situation, so you can continue with your studies. This whole scenario about this theft shouldn't slow us down." Sycamore said decisively.

"Understood, professor." The assistant said.

Meanwhile, Ash, May and the others already gathered around Garchomp to greet it. It was always great to see a pseudo-legendary, but Ash still wondered.

"Does that mean that a Garchomp can make a mega-evolution as well?"

"That's the reason why he's here with us." Sycamore explained.

Unfortunately, their conversation was eavesdropped and on top of the greenhouse, three familiar figures couldn't realize their luck. It would make them surely popular if they brought their boss a mega-evolution using Garchomp.

"This Pokémon can evolve into an even stronger version of a Garchomp? I've always thought that a Garchomp is already strong, but a mega-Garchomp sounds like the ultimate Pokémon." James said fascinated.

"With such a Pokémon on our side, we could defeat the twerps with our right hand tied up on our back." Jesse added, imagining their easy victory.

"Not that we would need to move our little finger anymore anyway." Meowth said.

The whole group laughed before they disappeared again to plan their next step.

Meanwhile, Ash looked to Flareon again.

"As much as I would want to hear more about this region, I think we have to talk about our strategy to look for our friend. If I remember correctly, Juniper told us that your police found David's backpack near the forest, therefore we should start with our search there." Ash explained coherently.

"You're right, but let us walk into the lab again at first." Sycamore suggested.

May took Flareon with her, Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder, Bonnie and Clemont would help as much as they could and Sycamore hoped that he could help the kids enough. Hopefully, this would be the start of a better day for all of them.

The group of assistants with Garchomp walked to the entrance hall, from where they would enter the first floor of the house.

Out of nowhere, the front door of the lab was opened to reveal three individuals, who were wearing lab coats as well. According to the puzzled faces of Sycamore's assistants, they didn't know the fellow scientists.

"How may I help you?" The female glasses-wearing assistant of Sycamore asked politely.

"We're very interested in your experiments and we have come a long way to share our knowledge with you." The disguised Jesse said 'politely'.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Sycamore's assistant asked confused.

"Could we please look closer at your Garchomp?" The disguised James asked.

The glasses-wearing assistant turned around to her coworker. "Could you please tell the professor that we have guests, who want to talk with him about out studies?"

The second assistant left the scene.

Now, Garchomp stood exactly in front of the three unknown figures.

Strangely enough, the three scientists grinned devilishly.

At the doorframe, a small blue Pokémon looked at this scene, wondering what those people had in mind. Nevertheless, the small creature sensed that those people weren't here to make any good.

Suddenly, Jesse pushed Sycamore's assistant gently to the side. "Excuse me, but we need a some room to start our experiment!"

"What do you mean with experiment?" The glasses-wearing assistant asked.

Now, the disguised James threw some sort of invention towards Garchomp. It looked like a small box, which suddenly turned into an energy-collar that wrapped itself around Garchomp's neck. As soon as the collar snapped in, it released electricity that harmed Garchomp.

"What are you doing?" Sycamore' assistant asked, completely put under pressure.

At the door, a frog-like Pokémon looked irritated at this scene.

Now, James pulled another object out of his goat that looked like a remote control. As soon as he used it, Garchomp's pain increased and apparently, Team Rocket tried to take control of the powerful Pokémon.

Suddenly, a lightning-quick Pokémon hit the collar around Garchomp's neck, but unfortunately, it couldn't destroy it.

Crashing to the ground after being hit by the electricity, a frog-like Pokémon stood across from Team Rocket. However, it seemed that it had caused a malfunction on the object and Garchomp unexpectedly released a powerful beam that shot right into the house wall. Slowly but surely, Garchomp started to go on a rampage.

The frog in front of him growled threateningly.

Finally, Sycamore with his assistant and Ash's group reached the entrance hall.

Ash, May, Bonnie and Clemont looked on how Garchomp lost completely control of its actions.

Quickly, Sycamore's assistant explained the situation, which enraged Sycamore a lot.

"Who are and what have you done with Garchomp?" Sycamore demanded to know.

"You want to know who we are?"

All at the same time, Jesse, James and Meowth ripped of their costumes to show their true appearances.

"Team Rocket!" May shouted angrily, clenching her fists. "I can't believe that you followed us again to another region!"

"Well, you have to be very naïve, twerp to believe that we would give up. Moreover, with Garchomp on our side, we'll beat you easily. To be honest, We already saw you a couple of times today, but we waited for the perfect opportunity to strike!" Jesse replied arrogantly.

"Who are they?" Bonnie asked clueless.

"That's Team Rocket! They have followed me for years and always tried to steal my Pikachu or other Pokémon." Ash responded quickly before he noticed the small frog-like Pokémon on the ground.

Sycamore glared towards the trio.

Suddenly, the frog started another attack towards the collar of Garchomp, but this time, it was countered by the large dragon that threw him back onto the ground. Immediately, Ash went to the small Froakie to check on him.

Of course, Ash felt pity for the brave Pokémon.

"What a weak Pokémon!" Jesse exclaimed gloatingly. "James, tell Garchomp to attack them!"

"With pleasure!" James responded before he pushed another button of his remote control.

In the background, Jesse and Meowth already celebrated their soon-to-be-victory.

Once again, Garchomp created a powerful beam, but unfortunately, it was aimed into direction of Team Rocket. With full power, Garchomp shot the attack onto the trio and Team Rocket was sent flying through the roof of the house and into the distance.

"We're blasting off again!"

"I though Team Rocket were controlling Garchomp." Ash wondered aloud.

"It could be …" Sycamore wanted to tell, but Garchomp released again another attack that destroyed some parts of the house again before it shot another beam towards Ash, may and the others.

Avoiding the attack, the group could only look on when the blue energy-ring around Garchomp's neck turned red.

"It's out of control!" Sycamore yelled, desperate.

Now, Garchomp started to move and dashed through the roof of the house before it landed on the street. Pushing several cars out of his way, the dragon started a rampage that nobody could stop right now.

Ash, who held Froakie in his arms, looked to the large hole within the roof.

"We have to bring him back to his senses!" Ash stated determined.

"I'll help you!" May said, stepping to Ash's side. "Garchomp isn't to blame and we can't risk to hurt him."

"You can count on me as well!" Clemont said from out of nowhere, although his sister hugged him after she was startled by the actions of the large dragon. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be easy to get Garchomp out of his trance.

Apparently, Flareon was also with them, because she knew that Ash and May were David's friends.

"We need to notify the police again!" Sycamore told his assistant, although he knew that Officer Jenny and Co had already their hands full of work.

"Could you please care for him?" Ash held the injured Froakie towards Sycamore, who seemed to recognize the frog. However, as soon as the professor wanted to take the water-type, Froakie jumped to the ground before he declared loudly that he would come with them.

"You want to help us to help Garchomp?" Ash asked the frog, which nodded.

"Let's start!" Ash said eventually before the group left the lab.

At the outside, Ash's group only had to follow the havoc that Garchomp left behind.

"I think it's time to use some additional help!" Ash said before he took another Pokéball out of his backpack.

At the same time, May took her second Pokéball as well. During this morning, she had decided that she would only take two Pokémon with her, but those two were her best.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted when he released his fire-type.

"Blaziken, I need your help!" May exclaimed when her starter Pokémon materialized in front of her.

Clemont and Bonnie were amazed when they saw the two strong Pokémon in front of them that looked like league-winning fighters. Obviously, Garchomp wouldn't be able to beat those two, although Charizard and Blaziken wouldn't try to hurt him.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**I thought this chapter would never end! I think this was the closest chapter to Anime that I'll write, but the start is always important, therefore you don't have to like this remake of the episode. **

**Like said, I had to change various aspects of the episodes in order to make it shorter or to adapt it towards my conditions. **

**Note: **I think the addition of Charizard and Blaziken to this story will make it more exciting.

**Review to support this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actually, I will be glad when I'm past this Lumiose city arc, because after it, I'll have more creative freedom, but until then, I have to follow the anime, at least until Serena had seen Ash within the News. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Advancing into the nee XY generation**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A lot of things to do and a fateful realization **

Only now, Ash realized that the sun slowly but surely moved towards down to the horizon and the sky was colored with a slight tint of red. Moreover, he and his group could here the sirens of the police, which was already following the rampaging Garchomp.

"Charizard, there isn't too much time to explain much, but you have to help us to stop Garchomp." Ash explained quickly.

At the same time, Blaziken listened to him as well.

"Listen!" Ash turned to the other three. "I'll follow Garchomp on Charizard's back and you have to make sure that none of Garchomp's attacks hit one of the inhabitants."

"I think I should help you instead." May said, determined.

"No." Ash replied with a smile. "I think that Garchomp can still realize everything he does and it wouldn't be good to _threat _him with the amount of our Pokémon. Please, you have to help the people on the streets for now, okay?"

May couldn't think of a reason why Ash should be wrong, therefore she nodded.

Quickly, Ash gave his girlfriend a peck kiss before he climbed onto Charizard's back.

Bonnie wondered if this was one of the special situations May was talking about earlier.

With Pikachu and even Froakie by his side, Ash ordered his fire Pokémon to follow the dragon through the city. After some seconds of delay, May knew that she couldn't waste any time as well and somehow, she was the leader of her group right now.

"You heard him!" May said with a smile. "Let's help the people!"

"I'm sure that my Clemontic gear can help here." Clemont explained proudly.

Form now on, May, Clemonts, Bonnie, Flareon and Blaziken followed the destruction to help the citizens of this city. There was a lot to do, for example to remove rock and damaged cars from entrances, catch frightened Pokémon that ran across the streets and many other things.

It was just the beginning of the mess.

Garchomp flew through the air above Lumiose city, releasing one powerful attack after another.

Destroying house walls, cars and everything, the dragon seemed to be in pain, but he just couldn't fight against the orders that the defect ring around his neck sent to him. On the ground, multiple police officers could only watch how the Pokémon continued its rampage.

Not very far behind though.

"Look, Charizard! That's Garchomp!" Ash sad, sitting on Charizard's back.

Suddenly, Garchomp wringed in pain within the air before he released a Hyper beam towards the ground where several citizens looked on, even children.

"Stop it!" Ash shouted.

Immediately, Charizard used his most powerful Flamethrower that shot with high speed through the air before it connected with the Hyper beam only dozens feet above the ground.

Fortunately, no one got hurt.

"That was close …" Ash sighed in relieve.

"Pika!"

Pikachu now pointed towards Garchomp and it seemed that the dragon aimed for the Prism tower of the city where Ash already had been today. The prism tower was the landmark of the town and it would be terrible if it was destroyed.

_Garchomp, please calm down …_ Ash thought.

Eventually, Garchomp reached the tower without attacking it before it climbed up to a higher level of it.

"What is he up to?" Ash wondered and Froakie couldn't think of a reason.

From out of nowhere, Charizard and his passengers were hit by a strong wind before they realized that a News helicopter of MTV appeared next to them. With the door at the side open, a journalist and a cameraman reported this whole disaster, but it wasn't safe for them.

"Here you can see the Pokémon that puts our city in fear." The journalist said, while the cameraman reported the whole scene.

"Hey!" Ash shouted loudly towards them. "You can't come that close to him! It's not safe!"

The journalist pushed her glasses up her nose to look at the strange boy who flew next to him.

"Who are you? Are you the trainer of this Garchomp? Could I have an interview with - -"

"Watch out!" Ash suddenly shouted.

A lightning quick attack shot towards the helicopter, but before it was hit, Charizard 'tackled' it out of the way. Unfortunately, the fire-dragon was hit instead which resulted in an explosion. Due to the impact, his passengers were thrown of his back and all of them fell to the ground.

The journalist looked shocked when the individuals fell down before her helicopter had to avoid another attack.

Holding Froakie and Pikachu in his arms, Ash would do everything to safe them.

Charizard shut his eyes close before he knew that he couldn't be that weak. Regaining his balance, the dragon caught Ash, Pikachu and Froakie within the air again.

"Thank you, Charizard." Ash said thankfully.

Now, however, he had to concentrate on their mission again.

One again, Garchomp released another beam that cut a line of destruction through the city.

* * *

… **Vaniville town, Grace's house …**

* * *

Grace just watched the news when she saw how a large, dark cloud of smoke appeared above Lumiose city.

"Serena, you have to see this news report!" Grace said excited to her daughter.

Serena stood in front of the opened refrigerator, taking out something to drink before she turned to her mother. Apparently, her painful fall this morning was more painful than expected, because she had several sticking plasters on her face.

"You also said that I only HAVE TO sit on Rhyhorn's back, mum." Serena said sternly before she walked to the couch.

"She will always reproach me for that …" Grace whispered silently.

Suddenly, they heard another explosion from the TV and Serena immediately looked to it.

" …" The brunette didn't know what to say at first. "What's happening there?"

"Well, the news reporter said that it's in Lumiose town and that a Pokémon seems to be out of control that attacks everyone and everything. " Grace said, although she didn't feel good to think about it.

Looking on, mother and daughter hoped that everything would end well.

* * *

… **Lumiose town, Prism tower …**

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of people, dozens of policemen and more journalists stood in front of the Prism tower. Even professor Sycamore appeared now and he immediately explained to Officer Jenny what was happening and why.

In the sky, Ash thought about a way to end this.

"Charizard, you have to bring me to the same level as Garchomp, so that I can talk with him." Ash said tensely and his dragon immediately followed this request.

Shortly thereafter, Ash, Charizard, Pikachu and Froakie stood on the edge of the Prism tower and Garchomp was right in front of them.

"Listen, Garchomp! You have to stop with this, otherwise you'll hurt people, even those that you like very much!" Ash said.

However, the dragon released another attack that shot across the heads of Ash's group. Actually, Charizard wanted to take on this Pokémon, but Ash held him back, knowing that it wasn't Garchomp's fault.

Unknowingly to Ash, the news helicopter reported this scene again, so that the viewers all around the Kalos region could see it.

Unfortunately, Garchomp now jumped up into the air before he landed several levels higher on the Prism tower. Fortunately, Charizard gave his trainer and the Pokémon a lift before they stood once again opposite of Garchomp.

It became darker and darker, with the sun reaching the horizon.

Without aiming at anything, Garchomp released dozens of beams again.

Now, Garchomp's eyes glowed red again before he shot another beam at Ash's group. At first, Charizard wanted to counter it with a Flamethrower, but …

"Don't do it, Charizard!" Ash shouted before everyone avoided this attack as well. Even Pikachu started to produce electricity around his cheeks to attack Garchomp, but once again, Ash didn't want him to do this.

Now, Ash stepped towards the dragon.

"Garchomp, I know that you don't want to do this! It's just this invention of Team Rocket that forces you to act like this, but I know that you're stronger than this invention!" Ash explained understandingly. "Let's end this rampage."

On the ground, everyone looked up.

Finally, May, Clemont and Bonnie reached the central plaza as well.

Shortly thereafter, May spotted professor Sycamore.

"Professor, do you know where Ash is?" May asked with a concerned voice.

" … he's up there." Sycamore pointed to the top of the Prism tower.

Eventually, May spotted her boyfriend, but she didn't like that he was so high in the air. Normally, she would send Blaziken to him, but Ash told her that they shouldn't risk to put Garchomp even more under pressure, that's why she stayed on the ground, praying.

Clemonts and Bonnie actually wanted to go up the Prism tower until May stopped them.

"Wait!" May said with a calm voice. "You don't have to go up there; I'm sure that Ash will do it."

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Well, he's my boyfriend and I trust him." May replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ash talked more and more to Garchomp, but suddenly, the ring around the dragon's neck released red electricity again.

However, instead of releasing another attack, Garchomp took this ring with his claws before he tried to get rid of it. Unfortunately, the dragon didn't realize that he walked backwards to the end of the level and although he could fly, Garchomp's state could cause a bad fall.

Ash and Pikachu were frightened.

Suddenly, Froakie jumped into the air before it took several bubbles that he produced around his neck.

Throwing it onto the legs of Garchomp, Froakie prevented the dragon to fall down from the tower. For some reason, Froakie's bubbles had an adhesive effect instead of a slipping one, but thanks to that, Garchomp was at one place.

"That's our chance!" Ash shouted. "Charizard, help me to hold him down and Pikachu, destroy this ring once and for all!"

Immediately, Ash and Charizard wrapped their arms around the dragon, with Charizard applying a full nelson hold from behind. One second later, Pikachu jumped into the air before he used an iron tail to destroy this invention finally.

"We did it …" Ash sighed in relieve.

Garchomp dropped onto his knees, but Charizard helped him.

Pikachu landed stylishly on the edge of the level, but out of nowhere, it collapsed and the rodent fell to the ground.

"Pika!"

As soon as Ash heard the call for help from his best friend, he turned around to see that Pikachu was in danger. Not thinking about another way, the raven-haired trainer jumped off the tower as well before he did a nosedive towards his pal before he caught him.

"I got you!" Ash said encouragingly to his pal.

Everyone looked on in shock.

Charizard still supported Garchomp, so he couldn't act quickly enough.

May's heart almost stopped when she saw how her boyfriend did everything to help Pikachu without thinking about his own well-being. Secretly, she regretted it now that she didn't go with Ash, but she couldn't think much about it.

"Blaziken, please you have to safe him!" May pleaded her Pokémon like never before.

Somewhere else, a news-watching girl prayed as well that everything would end well.

Immediately, Blaziken ran towards the Prism tower, but it could be very close to catch Ash and Pikachu before they would hit the ground.

Just when Blaziken wanted to jump, a light appeared that shot towards Ash, enveloped him and stopped his fall. Not knowing what happened, May's Blaziken looked confused.

Being surprised as well, Ash looked up to see a Pokémon that he had seen this morning at the airport.

_Isn't that the Pokémon …_

May never felt that relieved, although she wondered who rescued Ash.

Eventually, the Pokémon brought Ash and Pikachu back onto the ground.

When the light vanished around them, everyone looked at this Pokémon that was lightning-fast and May's Blaziken was completely buff, because she sensed a familiar aura from this Pokémon.

"Thanks for saving us." Ash thanked his rescuer.

One second later, the Pokémon jumped away again.

"I almost feared that he was going to …" Clemont said, sighing in relieve.

"You mustn't even think something like that!" Bonnie said sternly towards her older brother, who had to agree with this. Like them, Garchomp, Froakie and Charizard were relieved as well to see tat the raven-haired trainer was alright.

Now, Sycamore walked up to Ash, but before he could say anything, May wrapped her arms around Ash before she cried some tears of joy.

" … *sniff* … why do you always have to make me worry like that?" May asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry …" Ash replied truthfully, patting May's back. "It's just me to do everything possible to save my friends."

"I know …" May answered after she calmed down. "It's just so heart-wrenching to see you in situations like that …"

"Professor, do you know what the Pokémon was that saved me?" Ash asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Sycamore looked up to a house and everyone followed his movement. On top of a house, they saw the Pokémon that rescued Ash and by its side was another one of it's kind … wait … no … it wasn't a Pokémon, but rather a man with a costume that made him look like such a Pokémon.

May's Blaziken once again looked up to them.

Suddenly, the unknown Pokémon glowed bright before it changed its form again. As soon as the light disappeared, a Blaziken stood on the house without doubt.

"Uh .." May shook her head and looked again before she turned to her Blaziken. "How …"

Ash walked to Sycamore again, but the professor already knew what was on the boy's mind.

"Well, I guess, you just saw your first Mega-Pokémon." Sycamore said.

"Blaziken got a mega-evolution?" Ash wondered aloud before he started to be extremely excited again. "That's amazing! "

* * *

… **Vaniville town, Grace's house …**

* * *

Serena dropped onto the couch again after she was sure that everything turned out to be good in Lumiose city and that nobody got hurt.

"I'm glad that nobody got hurt there …" Serena said, relieved.

Suddenly, the camera caught a close up image of the person that ended this rampage: Ash Ketchum.

Serena's facial expression was a mix of surprise, disbelief, happiness and thoughtfulness.

…_._ A long silence enveloped the girl.

* * *

… **Sycamore's lab again, this evening …**

* * *

"I can't thank you enough after what you've done for me and everyone else." Sycamore said as truthfully as you can possible say. "Without you and your friends, who knows what would have happened to this city."

"It was my duty to help." Ash replied modestly.

Clemont, Bonnie and May could only agree that it was a duty for everyone to help.

At this time, Garchomp was back in the lab room, Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, Froakie stood next to Ash and Sycamore's assistant continued to help Garchomp.

Suddenly, Ash lowered his head, looking unsurely to the ground and to Flareon.

"It's just a shame that we couldn't start with our search for David already …" Ash said thoughtfully.

May understood, because this Garchomp incident had cost a lot of time.

"Well …" May stepped next to Ash. "Could you tell us where the police found David's backpack, professor?"

"It was found on route 4 within the forest at the south of our city. It's also called Parterre way, but I don't think that you should leave my lab now." Sycamore explained, but his last fact puzzled Ash and his group.

"What?" Ash asked with some disbelief. "Why shouldn't we leave your lab now? It's likely that our friend is in danger and we can't wait."

"That's right!" May agreed with her boyfriend. "What if he's hurt."

"I can understand your concern, but look to the outside." Sycamore pointed to a window, but it was extremely dark outside. "It's too dark to see anything outside, even with flashlights and as we know, there are many dark figures out there as well that only wait for teenagers like you. Moreover, you traveled to this region, found my lab, rescued the city and all of that within one day. You have to be exhausted and hungry, so let's stay the night at my lab. I invite you."

"Wait until tomorrow?" Ash didn't like it very much.

"We can't just sit here, doing nothing!" May said, determined.

"You would help nobody if you get lost yourself and professor Juniper told me that David is a tough boy. It's difficult to wait another night, I know, but you'll have better chances to find him when it's bright outside." Sycamore explained, trying to convince the children to think about his words.

Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other before they nodded.

"If you don't mind, my sister and I will help you to look for your friend." Clemont said, convincing. "With our help, you should be able to make up the time that you spend at the lab."

Surprised, Ash and May turned around.

"Are you sure? You already helped us a lot …" May said truthfully.

"That's the least we can do after you saved our city and besides, I'm very interested in your path that you'll take in our region." Clemont said, smiling.

"As long as you encounter many great Pokémon on your way as well, I'll be glad to help you on your quest to find your friend." Bonnie said, already dreaming about the Pokémon she would see.

"Thank you, you two." May and Ash said in union.

Sycamore looked satisfied.

Ash thought for a few moments. "To be honest, I'm really exhausted and I'm almost starving, so it's perhaps not a bad idea to rest and gather new energy before we start our search."

May looked down to Flareon. "Are you okay with that solution? After all, it's your trainer."

The fire-type understood all the reasons and she knew that her trainer wouldn't give up, even if they waited until the next morning. With an understanding look on her face, Flareon agreed to stay this night at the lab, but as soon as it was bright outside, they would start with their quest.

"I'll make sure that you're as prepared as possible when you start your search." Sycamore explained enthusiastically. "Well, I already heard your stomachs several times, so I guess, you can wait to have dinner, right?"

"Probably …" Ash said, being slightly embarrassed.

Together, the group followed Sycamore to his dinner room and after everyone was fell fed, they went to bed as early as possible to wake up as early as possible.

* * *

… **Within a bad-lighted lab; shortly before midnight …**

* * *

Dozens of screens still shone bright and thousands of formulas appeared on them.

Messing up his hair, Wasco was shortly before a breakdown, because it didn't matter what he did; in the end, the solution was always wrong. However, he still had time and he couldn't risk to give up now, especially with so much at stake.

_Pokémon can use this power … I'll be able to use it and I'm smarter than those dumb creatures … _

Once again, the doc tipped new formulas into his computer before he waited for an answer.

_*Beep* Formula incomplete *Beep*_

The computer always gave this kind of response and Wasco didn't know if this computer was even able to understand his genius ideas. With every deny, Wasco became angrier and he almost wanted to smash all of his belongings, but in the end, he needed them.

Out of hate, Wasco dropped his fists onto the keyboard.

_*Beep* … *Beep* … Formula complete! *Beep* _

Wasco didn't trust his ears when he heard this. What the heck did he just tipped that his formula worked, but he feared that he broke his computer with his violence. However, when he looked onto the screen, everything made sense and he looked twice … thrice …. Four times at all the formulas, but it was just perfect.

"Darn! What did I just tip?" Wasco looked through the formulas, but he couldn't find the reason why it worked now. "Whatsoever, as long as it's saved within my computer, I'll be able to test it anyway. "

"WASCO! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

That was Jeff's voice and it seemed that the Rocket member wanted to sleep, which Wasco apparently interrupted with his outburst. Murmuring something under his breath, Wasco ignored this idiot and turned his attention back to the screen.

"I'm the first one to find the way how to manipulate the power of the form-changing-evolution of Pokémon." Wasco said arrogantly. "No regional professor can hold a candle to me and my knowledge, but at first, I have to show Giovanni that he should take me serious."

Wasco now thought about tomorrow.

Slowly but surely, the doc walked to another door of one of his labs before he opened it.

With absolutely no light within it, it was completely dark, but the doc exactly knew where everything was. Actually, his labs were rather provisional, but at least this room had a light switch and as soon as he hit the switch, a small light bulb lighted up the room partly.

Some of the light beams reached the bars of a prison cell.

With an evil smile on his face, Wasco walked to the cell and he sensed that his prisoner was aware that the doc was here.

"I'm sorry that I didn't invest much time in your entertainment, but I had work to do." Wasco said sarcastically, loving it when he was the one, who was higher-ranked.

" …"

"It cuts me to the quick that you had to wait so long, but well, perfection needs its time, right?" Wasco said mockingly, not meaning anything what he said.

" …"

Apparently, the prisoner knew about the sarcasm of the doc, that's why he didn't answer, at least not immediately. Slowly but surely, the light bulb became slightly brighter and it was possible to see half of the face of Wasco's prisoner.

"You know, I'm rather mad at you right now."

"Well, it would be weird if you weren't mad, because you were so stupid to fall for our trick." Wasco replied.

"To be honest, I'm quite used to the fact that I fall for tricks of all kind, but in the end, it doesn't bother me too much, however, that doesn't change the fact that you and your stupid bunch of wannabes-criminals caused me to break a promise that I gave to a very important person."

"A broken promise should be your smallest problem, kid." Wasco responded.

"Well, in that regard, you're wrong, because I don't have any other problems than that."

"You surprise me how stupid someone can be …" Wasco shook his head. "Hopefully, this won't translate to the time after I'm finished with you."

"I won't work with you or your stupid team."

"You don't have to work with me, because I'll work with you … as my raw material." Wasco replied before he laughed slightly. "In the end, you won't remember your words anymore anyway, so you can't stop to think about it."

"Unfortunately, I won't be here for long …"

"How I see it, you have been here for quite five days and you couldn't move an inch since then." Wasco reminded his prisoner about his position. "… or do you think that someone will come and rescue you?"

" …"

"Forget it!" Wasco said decisively. "We already got every information about you!"

"Well, I guess, that wasn't very difficult."

"Indeed, it wasn't, therefore we know that your name is David Shawn Michael, your parents practically don't exist at all, you don't have any siblings or other relatives. Moreover, your list of close friends is almost non-existent, so it's only a matter of time until the police will stop to look for you and after that, nobody will miss you anyway." Wasco exclaimed harshly.

"I know about that, but like I said, I won't be here for long …"

Wasco frowned slightly, because he sensed somehow that this boy had a plan.

"Actually, you should be honored, because you'll be the first person that I'll use for a revolutionizing experiment." Wasco explained furthermore. "You should be more thankful."

" … Should I? Actually, I would be more willing to listen to you if I knew that my Pokémon are okay. I haven't seen them since you caught me, so it would make me happier to see that they are alright after all."

"Do you think I'm that stupid that I let your Pokémon out of their Pokéballs?" Wasco asked rhetorically. "It seems that you always fell for other people's traps, but you can't make a trap on your own."

"Who said that I want to see them outside of their spheres? It would be enough for me to see their Pokéballs, nothing more and nothing less."

"Are you that desperate that you think that you would feel better than?" Wasco said sternly, but he thought that he could have some fun this time. "Well, you want to see them so badly, right?"

With those words, Wasco left the room.

Meanwhile, the prisoner smirked satisfied until the doc returned.

"Actually, your Pokémon will be sold as soon as you're not anymore, so it's almost like a goodbye now." Wasco said cold and he held three Pokéballs within his open palms.

_Wait? … that are only Cubone's, Arcanine's and Farfetch'd's …. what did they do with Flareon? …_

"I'm sure that I had four Pokémon with me! Where's my fourth Pokéball?"

"At first, you can't see your hopeless situation and now, you can't even count?" Wasco said mockingly.

_Crap … hopefully, Flareon is alright, but at first I have to leave this place now … _

Once again, the brown-haired boy within the cell smirked. "It was really nice with you, but now I have to leave to apologize for a broken promise."

"Are you going insane?" Wasco asked, being bored. "At first, your stupidity was somewhat amusing, but now you start to annoy me with it."

"We'll see."

Suddenly, David let out a loud whistle.

Unexpectedly, one of the Pokéballs within Wasco's hands opened and one moment later, an Arcanine had materialized within the room of Wasco.

"Damn it! He fooled me!" Wasco said, shocked.

Arcanine was slightly confused where he was right now, especially after he was within his Pokéball for the last few days, but he knew that every time his trainer whistled like that, that he would need to come out to help him.

"Arcanine, silence this man immediately!"

The large fire-type turned around to see a frightened professor and the Pokémon pushed him to the ground, threatening the man. In that situation, Wasco knew that he would need to rely on the help of his coworkers.

"JEFF, YOU STUPID IDIOT, WAKE UP AND HELP ME!" Wasco shouted.

"That's not good! Arcanine, put your back legs onto his chest and use your smaller version of Flamethrower to melt those bars! Don't worry! I can withstand the heat."

Immediately, Arcanine turned around and put his back legs on Wasco's chest, squeezing the air out of his lungs. That should silence the professor and now, Arcanine used a miniature version of Flamethrower on the bars.

It became very hot for the David, but there wasn't another way.

"Keep on going, Arcanine!"

Slowly but surely, the bars started to melt and the boy behind them knew that he could count on his Arcanine.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Wasco, you son of a - - -" Jeff wanted to shout before he realized the situation.

Arcanine knew that there wasn't much time and the fire-type lifted his back feet off Wasco's chest before he kicked with the door, so that Jeff was hit by it right in his face. Hopefully, that would buy them enough time.

Continuing with his Flamethrower, Arcanine still tried to free his trainer.

"Come on! It's almost …"

Finally, enough bars were melted down and the prisoner, with his hands tied up behind his back, stepped out of the cell. Only now, his brown hair, his tri-colored eyes, his black shirt and green trousers were visible, but he was glad to see his Arcanine.

"Arcanine, I can't thank you enough, but we don't have time. At first, you have to cut the rop - - - -"

Suddenly, the door opened once again with Jeff standing there with several other men. Holding a cloth in front of his nose, Jeff pointed to the Pokémon and his trainer. Unfortunately, some other Pokémon entered the room from the Rocket's side.

"It's time to get away!"

The brown-haired boy climbed with some difficulties onto Arcanine's back and the Pokémon was ready to leave. However, the teenager now spotted his remaining Pokéballs on the ground.

_I can't leave them behind …_

Jumping down from Arcanine's back, the boy aimed for his Pokéballs, but suddenly they were taken away by Wasco, who sat within the corner of the room.

"Don't think that I'll let you leave like that, especially now." Wasco said, panting heavily.

Arcanine's and the David's attention were on the doc, but suddenly, a Skorupi, a Croagunk and a Skrelp jumped towards the fire-type. Skorupi used Poison Sting, Croagunk used Poison Jab and Skrelp used Poison Tail on the Kanto-Pokémon and unfortunately, it hit critically, that's why it wasn't surprising that the poor Pokémon was poisoned.

"You cowards …"

Despite being poisoned, Arcanine wasn't finished and the fire-type released a gigantic Flamethrower onto the wall, which melted like chocolate. It was extremely dark outside, but it was definitely an escape route.

The teenager saw that his Pokémon couldn't fight much longer with the amount of poison within its body. Immediately, he climbed onto Arcanine's back before he threw one last glance to Wasco and his Pokéballs.

_I'll come back and get you soon …_

"Arcanine, we have to flee from them to regroup before we come back!"

Arcanine nodded painfully before it dashed through the hall in the wall.

"Jeff, do something! He's my raw material!" Wasco shouted angrily towards Jeff.

Jeff just motioned to his fellow teammates to get this boy.

"Hang in there, Arcanine! I'll treat your wounds as soon as we are safe!" The boy said comfortingly to his weakened fire-Pokémon that gave his best. "At first, however, I have to get rid off this rope before I - - - -"

Suddenly, Arcanine lost significant weight from his back and the fire-type turned exhausted around to see that his trainer was pulled back by a Tangela's vine whip. Like a great friend, Arcanine started his way back to his trainer.

However, the boy realized that it was useless.

"Arcanine! It's senseless!" He shouted desperate. "Bring yourself to safety and find someone who can treat your poison; I'll be fine!"

Arcanine didn't like the tone of his trainer, but he realized that the poison weakened his body more and more, so he wasn't a fight for all the Pokémon of his opponents. Hesitantly, the fire-type stopped before he turned around, with tears in his eyes, to get away from his foes.

Looking with a smile to his Pokémon, the brown-haired teenager knew that Arcanine would find help.

Tangela pulled the boy back to the lab.

Seconds later, he was in front of Jeff and Wasco again.

"It seems that your pathetic attempt to escape was useless." Wasco said, almost he was still panting heavily.

"Shut up, Wasco!" Jeff shouted angrily at the doc. "It was your fault in the first place that he could do this attempt, but be sure that you'll have to pay the price for it."

"Boss, what's with this Arcanine that could escape?" Another team member said.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure that it already broke down after it was hit by all those poison attacks and tomorrow, we can easily recollect him." Jeff said, determined. "Now to you! It wasn't smart to do this and as of late, you have received the first class treatment of us, but now, you'll go down to economy class!"

Jeff took the boy by his collar before he lifted him up.

"I don't have a clue why our cartoon scientist Wasco needs you, but perhaps, you'll die during one of his stupid experiments anyway, so that should be good enough." Jeff said before he touched his broken nose. "Let's get him into another prison."

Jeff pushed him to two other Rocket members before he walked out of the door.

Being pushed by the criminals, David looked over his shoulder through the hole of the wall, hoping that Arcanine would be okay. Hopefully, Jeff wouldn't be right with his assumption.

_I know you'll be strong …_

As soon as David turned around again, Jeff smashed the door with all of his power into the boy's face.

Everything was black then ….

* * *

… **Next morning; Vaniville town …**

* * *

Serena put a fresh bowl of Pokémon food in front of her family's pet Rhyhorn and the stone-type immediately started to eat his breakfast. It was weird to see a Pokémon like a Rhyhorn within a doghouse within a garden, but apparently, this was somewhat normal around here.

"Enjoy your meal!" Serena said sweetly before she looked up.

Remembering the report from yesterday, Serena also had to think about this boy that she had seen within the news. It couldn't be a coincidence that he looked exactly like him …

Remembering a boy from her childhood with messy black hair, brown eyes and this significant smile, Serena was sure that he finally came to her region.

"Well …" Serena said to no one particular, but Rhyhorn nevertheless looked up. "I can feel that something interesting will happen and … Ash will be involved …"

A strange wind blew across the garden.

* * *

… **Lumiose city, Sycamore's lab …**

* * *

May, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stood at the entrance of Sycamore's lab, because it was time to start with their search. Of course, Pikachu and Flareon were here as well to help with their 'noses' to find a trace.

"Thank you, professor for those new Pokédex." Ash said.

"It's nothing special really and besides, every trainer that travels within the Kalos region should have an updated version of our Pokédex." Sycamore said. "I wish you as much luck as possible to find your friend and maybe, after it, you'll take on the challenge of the Kalos league."

For some reason, Pikachu looked up to May with a pleading face.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" May wondered.

"Pika ChuChu!" The rodent said sweetly.

"Oh … you want me to release Glaceon out of her Pokéball, right?" May asked and Pikachu nodded, knowing that his favorite ice-type would love to walk the way with them. Immediately, May called the ice fox, but she was immediately hugged by a little girl.

"It's so sweet … it's so cute … it's so … c-c-c-cold …" Bonnie realized quickly that Glaceon was an ice-type, but that didn't lowered her fascination for it.

Clemont shook his head, but he relinquished his chance to give his sister a telling off. "I think Bonnie and I should lead our group to the south entrance of Lumiose city to get to route 4 before we look through the forest."

"Why do we wait at all then?" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

As soon as Ash around, however, he noticed that Froakie sat in front of him and in front of Froakie was a Pokéball.

"Uh … Froakie …" Ash needed some seconds to understand. "Does that mean that you want to come with us?"

The frog nodded happily.

"It seems that you have impressed Froakie a lot with your attitude and your passion for Pokémon, Ash." Sycamore explained amazed. "To be honest, Froakie is a starter Pokémon from my lab and originally I gave him to a young trainer, who started his journey. However, Froakie was returned to me and the trainer claimed he was disobedient … well … unfortunately, this wasn't a one-time event, because Froakie already had several different trainers that returned them to me. Sometimes, however, Froakie wasn't satisfied with his trainer, so he decided to come back to my lab by himself instead."

"That's a sad story, especially considering how much Froakie helped us …" May said sadly.

"You proved to me that I can trust you, Froakie, so it's a pleasure to welcome you to my team." Ash said, lifting the Pokéball of the ground. As soon as the Pokéball was within Ash's palm, Froakie jumped into the air before it pushed the button of it.

Almost immediately, the sphere stopped to shake to signalize that Ash caught a new Pokémon.

"I caught a Froakie!" Ash posed with his new caught Pokémon, with Pikachu jumping into the air as well.

"The more Pokémon help to find David the better." May said knowingly.

After they said their goodbyes to the professor, Ash's group walked along the street of Lumiose town. It was early morning and the sun just started to rise above the horizon, therefore there weren't many people on the street.

Clemont, Bonnie and May talked with each other about yesterday's events, while Ash walked determined in front of them.

The trio of Glaceon, Pikachu and Flareon followed the group without much distance.

Suddenly, Clemont remembered something.

"Ash, could I ask you something?" Clemont said casually.

"Of course!" Ash replied.

"Well, yesterday you told us that you would challenge the gyms as soon as you find David, right? In that case, wouldn't it be good to register you for the Kalos league before we leave the city? After all, the first gym is located near route 4." Clemont said.

"Can't this wait until we have actually found him?" May asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Would it be on our way to the south entrance? If yes, I would love to ask the people there if they have seen any sign of David, you know." Ash said. "Someone had to see him; there' no other way."

May had to agree, admitting that it was maybe helpful. "Nevertheless, we would have to hurry."

"It isn't far away and I'm sure that it won't take long as well." Clemont assured.

Now, Bonnie and Clemont leaded their group to the registration centre of Lumiose centre. Hopefully, it would be open this early, but actually, Pokémon institutions were always there for trainers all the time.

* * *

… **Vaniville town; Serena's room …**

* * *

"That's not the right one … this doesn't suit my outfit … that makes me look horrible …"

On Serena's bed laid several different hats of all kinds and sizes, but apparently, the girl didn't like any of them. Multiple times, she posed in front of her mirror to see how it looked on her, but every time, she decided not to take it.

In the end, her collection was reduced to two hats. One of them was pink with a black bow and the other one was red with a white bobble on top of it. Thinking, Serena couldn't decide and meanwhile Fletchling already entered her room to look how the girl was doing.

Now, Grace entered the room of her daughter.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Grace asked curiously.

"It's just not fair … How am I supposed to leave the house without the right hat. What do you think, mum? Which one is better of those two?" Serena held the two hats towards her mother.

"Well, I think the one with the bobble looks nice." Grace said, pointing to the red hat.

Serena looked unsurely to it. "In that case, I'll take this one."

Eventually, Serena ignored her mother's advice and took the pink hat with the black bow. It seemed that she didn't have the same fashion sense as her mother, but at least she could finally decide.

"Could it be that you think that my sense of fashion is bad?" Grace asked suspiciously.

After she put the hat on her head, Serena asked Fletchling how he liked it and the small bird seemed to agree with Serena's choice. Posing once again, Serena seemed determined to start with the most important journey of her life.

* * *

… **Lumiose town; Registration hall …**

* * *

Eventually, Ash stepped into the large entrance hall of the registration. More than a dozen trainer were within it, but fortunately, the area in front of the registration was almost empty. Immediately, Ash and May walked to Nurse Joy, who looked exactly the same like the one in Unova.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you to the registration for our Kalos league. Of course, we'll treat your Pokémon as well if you want, so what's your desire?" Joy asked politely.

"Actually, I want to register for the Kalos league, but I have some questions as well." Ash said thoughtfully.

"At first, you should give me your Pokédex, so that I can register you." The nurse said.

Of course, Ash handed her his Pokédex and shortly thereafter, he was officially part of the potential challengers of the Kalos league. Moreover, Joy called for a Wigglytuff that brought Ash a new box for his future badges.

Unsurprisingly, Ash was more than excited about this, so it was up to May to remind her boyfriend to ask nurse Joy.

"Ash, didn't you forget something?" May asked expectantly.

"Oh, right." Ash rubbed sheepishly the back of his head. "Nurse Joy, could it be that you saw a friend of us? It's a brown-haired boy with a black shirt."

"Hmm … I guess, you mean the same boy that the police is looking for, right? Unfortunately, I told the police everything I know, but it isn't very easy to remember such a boy with those few information they could give me about him." Joy answered.

"I understand …" Ash responded, disappointed.

"That's the reason we are here." May added. "We know more about him than the police."

"In that case, could you tell me more about him?" Joy asked, wanting to be helpful as possible.

Ash and May thought about a way to explain the characteristics of her brown-haired friend.

However, before May or Ash could answer, the sliding door of the registration opened and an excited woman stumbled into the hall. Apparently, she was panting slightly after a sprint, but she definitely looked for help.

Ash, May, Clemont an Bonnie turned around.

"Could someone please help? A Pokémon broke down near the entrance of the town and it doesn't look good at all." The woman exclaimed hectically. "It's extremely weak and I don't know how long it can hang on …"

"I'll immediately look for it!" Nurse Joy said before she left the place behind her counter.

"We'll help!" Ash said without thinking. If a Pokémon needed help, he wouldn't just look on.

When the group left through the sliding door, Flareon suddenly caught a familiar sense within her nose and the fire-type immediately dashed away to find the cause of the scent. Pikachu and Glaceon followed her quickly, forgetting that their trainers couldn't necessarily keep up with them.

Turning around another corner, Flareon became faster and faster until she reached the south entrance of Lumiose town. After she left the city, Flareon followed her nose until she finally found its origin.

Not believing her eyes, Flareon looked towards a shiny Arcanine, a golden one.

When Pikachu and Glaceon arrived at the scene, they saw how Flareon already tried to help her fellow team member, but apparently, Arcanine was too weak to response to her calling.

One minute later, Ash, nurse Joy and the other reached this point as well and May was the first one to recognize the Pokémon that was extremely strong, however, it's weakened state made her worry.

"That's David's Arcanine." May said out aloud.

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**Well, let's see how I'll continue. Obviously, I won't follow the events of the Anime during the episodes between gym matches and huge events. This story shouldn't be a rewritten version of the Anime, but rather an alternative version with many sub plots. **

**To make one thing clear! **

**I won't bash Serena in any way and I'll portray her like she's portrayed in the Anime, although there will be several interactions between her and May. Actually, Serena is quite a sympathetic character, so I'll give her a good role. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sure that some readers are annoyed by the slow update-rate of this story, but at the moment, weekends are the only time of the week where I can actually write anything. This time, we'll see something different from what we have seen in the Anime. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Advancing into the new XY generation**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The experiment**

While nurse Joy immediately checked on the worn-out Arcanine, May and the others had to look around to see if Arcanine's attacker was somewhere around, but after a few moments, it was clear that nobody was here.

Seeing the hurt Pokémon, Bonnie wasn't her enthusiastic self.

"The poor Pokémon …" Bonnie said sadly.

"Nurse Joy, can we help somehow?" Ash asked hopefully.

After a few seconds, Joy answered his question. "All his symptoms indicate that he's heavily poisoned, obviously by Pokémon attacks. Even worse, it seems that he has fought against this poison for hours without being able to get rid off it."

Dozens of sweatdrops dropped down from Arcanine's forehead, but for a short moment, he opened one of his eyes to see Flareon before he suddenly collapsed again.

"Let's take him to the Pokémon centre!" Ash suggested, taking the Pokéball of his Charizard.

"No, that would only increase his pain right now." Joy responded, concerned.

"What should we do then?" May asked, feeling bad.

"It's best for me and Wigglytuff to stay here with Arcanine." The nurse explained. "Does someone of you know where the next berry shop is located? It's very important to give him some Pecha berries and to be sure, we should also get some antidote from the Pokémon centre."

"I'll get the Pecha berries!" Clemont said quickly.

"Then, I'll get the antidote!" Bonnie added, determined before she left.

May could see that Flareon worried heavily about the state of her Pokémon friend, but at the same time, it was important to think about this whole situation. Together, Glaceon and Pikachu tried to find a trace of the attackers, but it wasn't possible to find one.

Kneeling next to the Pokémon, May and Ash felt pity for the poor Pokémon.

"Nurse Joy, I know that's very important to care for Arcanine right now, but the more I think about it the more I fear that Arcanine's trainer is within a bad situation himself." Ash revealed, caressing the fire-type.

Joy couldn't follow Ash's statements.

"Arcanine is David's Pokémon, the same trainer that we look for and if Arcanine was attacked by someone, it's possible that he was attacked as well." Ash added thoughtfully.

"I see …" Joy responded, while wiping some sweat away from the fire type's forehead.

" …" May thought silently before she realized something. "Didn't you say that Arcanine has fought against this poison for hours? Could it be that David is really held hostage by someone within this forest?"

Ash crossed his arms and looked to the sky. "Well, there's only way to find out and we'll need Arcanine's help for it."

May agreed.

Once again, Arcanine started to wrench in pain , but it seemed as well that the fire type seemed to move again, without much success. Now, May and Ash helped as well to calm down the Pokémon down, because the more he moved the faster the poison would move through his body.

"At least, we know that we're looking at the right place …" Ash whispered silently.

A few minutes later, Clemont and Bonnie returned with the Pecha berries and antidote, so nurse Joy could quickly start to patch up the large Pokémon.

At first, she sprayed some of the antidote onto the spots where the poison was injected until Arcanine could at least move partly before she took some of the Pecha berries. It was incredible how much poison Arcanine had within his body, therefore it wasn't easy to cure it with the normal amount of antidote.

At least, Pecha berries are sweet, so it wasn't unpleasant for the fire type to eat them.

"So …" Nurse Joy said after a while. "Now, we have just to wait until he feels better, at least I can say that his life isn't in danger anymore."

"Thank Mew for it …" May sighed in relieve before she turned to Clemont and Bonnie. "Thank you as well, you two."

"It was the least what we could do." Clemont and Bonnie said in union, smiling.

Sitting around the Pokémon, the group could just wait …

* * *

… **Vaniville town, Serena's home …**

* * *

The front door of Grace's house was opened quickly before a journey-ready Serena stormed out of it to went to Rhyhorn. It was time to say goodbye to the stone-type, at least for the time being and Serena's mum, Grace, stood within the doorframe with Fletchling on her shoulder.

Caressing the pet Pokémon, Serena seemed unusual happy.

"It seems that you can't wait to get your first Pokémon, right?" Grace assumed.

"Uh … well .. Right!" Serena hadn't revealed to her mother that she wanted to meet an old friend as well, but perhaps, it was better this way.

Shortly thereafter, Serena left quickly the front yard of her home before she entered the street.

"Be careful!" Grace shouted. "Until you have your first Pokémon you shouldn't risk to encounter wild ones!"

"Oh boy, mum, I'll take the bus to Lumiose town, so don't worry!" Serena replied from the other side of the wall before she ran happily towards her new journey.

"Typical of her …" Grace said to Fletchling.

* * *

… **On route 4 within a hidden place …**

* * *

With his vision still somewhat blurred, David felt completely dizzy, but at least, he could hear some voices, although he couldn't tell what they were talking about. Of course, his face hurt like hell, but to be honest, that was his smallest problem right now.

" … you have to put those stones at the right place, you idiots …"

Well, that was obviously Doc Wasco's voice, but David still couldn't see everything clear.

Slowly but surely, however, his memory from yesterday came back and he hoped that his Arcanine came through, otherwise he would blame himself for it. After a few more minutes, the boy knew that he was sitting somewhere, leaning against something as well.

" … You shouldn't be so impertinent, Wasco … my men and I only help you to see how you screw up your last experiment … moreover, it's likely that our even more impertinent prisoner will have the worst spot in all of this … that's the whole reason …"

Like always, Jeff and Wasco had their arguments.

… _how long was I unconscious? … _

With his vision becoming slowly better, David could see multiple men that walked around, seemingly preparing something, but it was strange that he couldn't see any bars in front of him. Wasn't he within a prison cell again or did they tied him up somehow else?

"Why can't we just start with this crap? It will fail anyway." Jeff said very _optimistically. _

"Perfection needs time!" Wasco replied parenthetically while working very concentrated on something.

… _why do I have this feeling that I'm in trouble? … Whatever, I have to get out of here to see if Arcanine is alright before … huh? …_

Suddenly, David took his hands in front of his body to see that he wasn't tied up anymore. It was strange, because with no bars in front of him and no rope around his hands, he would easily be able to sneak away from this place.

At the moment, however, he quickly pretended again to be knocked out until he would find an opportunity to flee.

"You know that Giovanni wants to see results this afternoon, so you should accept that your perfection is completely senseless." Jeff put Wasco down all the time.

"As long as I still have time, you can say what you want." Wasco replied sternly, tipping something onto a keyboard.

"You don't know when to give up …" Jeff shook his head before he turned to one of his henchman. "Hurry, I don't want to wait for hours here."

After David's vision had become better, he looked around until he saw some of his Pokéballs onto a small table. Like always, the room was bad lightened, but he could see that three sphere's were there, inclusive the one of his Arcanine. Did they caught him again like they predicted this night or was it just the empty sphere of his fire type?

… _I should use this chance as long as they think that I'm out cold … _

Waiting until everyone had turned his back to him, David turned his sitting position to a kneeling one before he dashed forwards. Aiming for the Pokéballs on the table, it was the biggest opportunity …

***Crash* **

His way abruptly ended when his nose hit something in front of him before David fell onto his back again, with the back of his head, hitting something as well.

Unfortunately, this 'crash' caught the attention of everyone in the room, especially Wasco and Jeff, who weren't surprised to see that they boy tried to escape.

"Look! It seems that our _sleeping beauty _finally woke up." Jeff said mockingly.

"Well, I guess, it's better anyway when he's awake during the experiment." Wasco added.

After David had recovered from this unexpected stop, he realized that in front of him was a wall of glass that encircled him like a prison. Well, no surprise that he didn't see any bars, but there had to be a way out of it.

"Don't even try to hit the glass, little boy!" Wasco said threateningly. "First, it's almost indestructible and seconds, we won't back down to make the life of your remaining Pokémon as uncomfortable as possible if needed."

"Let them out of this!" David demanded.

"You can cry as much as you want, but honestly, I'm disappointed that your nose isn't broken." Jeff said calmly. "I should have tossed the door with more power yesterday."

"Jeff, you have cried the whole time about this, but don't forget that we need this boy unscratched." Wasco turned to Jeff again. "Anyway, shouldn't you send some of your henchmen out to get this Arcanine?"

"Why this hurry? This stupid Pokémon lies in front of our hideout without a doubt, but perhaps, you're right. It's a shiny Pokémon, so it will get us a lot of money as soon as we sold it." Jeff answered, grinning.

"I warn you! If you harm him in anyway, I'll make sure to break your nose thousand times!" David threatened.

Jeff didn't take this threat seriously before he motioned to two of his henchmen to get the fire-type.

Unfortunately, David couldn't do anything, but to look around. It was a strange room, completely different to the one where he was before. Many machines, much equipment and strange inventions surrounded him.

"Why didn't we just use a Pokémon for this experiment anyway, although I don't care about it anyway." Jeff said casually. "It would have been much easier and you have seen earlier that your stupid plan wouldn't work."

"Be quiet!" Wasco said sternly. "There's a reason why I'm a scientist and you just another henchman of Giovanni."

"Be careful what you say, Wasco! After this afternoon, you'll be the henchman and I'll make sure that you'll hate your job!" Jeff threatened once again.

" … nevertheless, I tell you why we have to work with humans instead of Pokémon. Obviously, you wouldn't be able to get the reason. The energy with that I work with would affect Pokémon in a different way than I intend to, that's why I have to work with some sort of substance that's completely different to Pokémon. With that, I'll be able to control everything from the beginning." Wasco explained, although it was somewhat confusing.

"You just could have be honest and tell me that you don't have a clue what are you doing at all." Jeff responded, laughing.

"YOU!" Wasco became angry.

"Both of you are idiots!" David added to their conversation.

"SHUT UP!" Jeff and Wasco had the same opinion for once.

"I can't wait until you're finally on our side." Wasco said, shaking his head.

"I told you already that I won't cooperate with you in any way. Why don't you get this?" David asked rhetorically.

"… because it's not your decision." Wasco replied, grinning. "You'll be a valuable asset to Team Rocket's power."

"Although, I'm honored that you think that high about my trainer skills, I fear that you won't be able to change my opinion. For the last time, I won't work - - -" David couldn't finish his sentence.

"Who cares about your trainer skills?" Wasco interrupted his prisoner harshly. "Why do you think I need all those inventions, machines and computers within my lab?"

"To play Tetris perhaps?" David shrugged.

Jeff had to laugh about this. "At least, he knows that you're an idiot."

"Your laughing will soon stuck within your throat." Wasco predicted. "To be honest, it would be completely senseless to explain everything to you, because we intend to erase your memory anyway after we completed the experiment."

"You wouldn't dare!" David said sternly. "That's not possible to my knowledge anyway."

"To your knowledge? I could invent something within five minutes that would be far your knowledge." Wasco praised his own abilities again. "It seems that my computer still needs some time until he has calculated everything and I would love to see your reaction when I tell you what I'm about to do."

"You should tell him first that it won't work." Jeff told Wasco before he turned to the brown-haired boy again. "You just need to know that I can't guarantee you that you'll survive it; that's everything."

David glared towards them, although he saw that they didn't lie.

Now, one of Jeff's henchmen entered the lab again.

"Boss, this Arcanine from yesterday isn't anywhere close to our hideout." The henchman explained.

"Are you sure that you searched well enough? Whatsoever; it's important to get it, so get out and look again!" Jeff said angrily, sending his henchman out of the lab again.

_They didn't get him … perhaps, there's still a chance … _

David looked thoughtfully to the ground.

"Get out of your thoughts!" Wasco exclaimed. "To come back to my explanations, you are just raw material and like every raw material, we have to form you until you are the result that we're looking for. Thanks to my intelligence, I'll be the first human, who will …"

"Can't you finally come up with it, Wasco!" Jeff didn't like this slow explanation.

"To make it short, I'll be the first to turn a human into a legendary Pokémon." Wasco said proudly.

"You have to be kidding me." David responded, with his eyes wide open. "You have to be disenchanted to believe that this is even possible."

"I have told him that since he started this." Jeff said, shrugging. "Well, at least, it will be painful for you until you are nothing more than a bunch of ash."

"The more you doubt it the more you'll beg me to put in a good word for you when I talk with Giovanni the next time." Wasco still seemed determined to do it. "What do you want to be? Suicune, Zapdos or perhaps a Groudon?"

"You know that this glass prison here is too small for any of these, not that I think that it would work anyway." David said casually before he became slightly mad again. "However, I'm mad that you caught me just for this nonsense experiment."

"You think it's nonsense, huh? You believe I'm not able to do it, huh?" Wasco asked.

"You have to be even more stupid than I thought if you didn't get it by now." David replied.

Suddenly, the computer beeped loudly and Wasco had to interrupt his conversation with David to see how long it would take until he could prove to everyone that he wasn't crazy. Meanwhile, Jeff sat down onto a chair, crossing his arms behind his back and yawning.

David, on the other hand, had to think about a way to leave.

_It bothers me that I spent almost a week here, just to learn that those guys are completely insane, but I'm not very eager to get hit by electricity all the time, but it seems that this glass is too hard to break through …_

* * *

… **Back with Ash's group …**

* * *

When Arcanine finally opened its eyes, Flareon let out a squeal of happiness and the fire-type licked the face of her fellow teammate. Immediately, everyone around sighed in relieve that the Pokémon was relatively healthy again.

When he realized where he was, Arcanine tried to stand up, but his physical condition wasn't up to this level.

"You shouldn't overstrain yourself!" May said worriedly.

When Arcanine spotted the faces of Ash and May, he couldn't believe that those two were here, yet at the same time, he couldn't believe his luck, because those two could help his trainer.

Now, Arcanine started to talk with Flareon and Glaceon, Pikachu and the recently called-out Froakie listened carefully. Their conversation seemingly was about their trainer's condition, but Flareon always 'asked' her friend if he was okay.

Suddenly, the Pokémon spotted a shocked facial expression, which puzzled the humans.

"Pikachu, what did he say?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

The yellow rodent quickly explained everything, but only Ash was able to interpret the words of his rodent. After a few seconds, it was clear that the group shouldn't waste any time, because as much as Ash understood, they only had a few hours left.

"Listen, guys!" Ash demanded attention. "If I understood correctly, Pikachu told me that Arcanine and David tried to escape together from their kidnappers, but only Arcanine was able to get away from them, but was heavily poisoned."

"Then he was really kidnapped." May said quietly.

" … moreover …" Ash added. "It seems that whatever those kidnappers want to do with him, will happen today."

"Could Arcanine lead us to David?" May asked worriedly.

"I don't understand everything you said, but I have to insist that Arcanine doesn't move for the next couple of hours." Joy said, looking to the group of trainers. "Even now that the poison is neutralized, Arcanine is still too weakened to move, let alone run."

Ash crossed his arms and thought.

"In that case, Arcanine needs to explain the way to Flareon." Ash explained.

"I hope you aren't mad at me, but I will stay with Arcanine for the time being." Bonnie said unexpectedly.

Ash, May and especially Clemont were surprised.

"It makes me sad to see this poor Pokémon like that and I'm sure that I'll be far more helpful when I help nurse Joy here." Bonnie explained, looking with pleading eyes to her brother.

"Well …" Clemont answered. "To be honest, I don't like it to let you alone, but as long as you're staying with nurse Joy, I allow you to stay here."

"Really?" Bonnie was glad. "Nevertheless, if you see a sweet Pokémon, could you catch it for me?"

"He-he … of course, I will." Clemont answered, knowing his sister.

May and Ash liked this interaction between the two siblings, especially May, who had to think how Max was doing right now. Obviously, she would try to contact him the next time she would get a chance to do so.

Meanwhile, Arcanine explained the way to the Pokémon, not just Flareon, but also Pikachu, Glaceon, and Froakie.

Unfortunately, the group didn't notice that they were watched from the bushes by two individuals that have eavesdropped on them for some minutes. Wearing rather dark clothes, they didn't like it how the situation played out.

Voice 1: "Apparently, our boss was wrong when he said that this Pokémon would only manage to get some meters away …"

Voice 2: "He just underestimated it, but it's even worse. It looks like as if those kids know the trainer of this Arcanine and if they start to look for him now´… I think we should attack them immediately!"

Voice 1: "Are you stupid? We don't know exactly hat they are going to do and at the moment, they are too close to the city anyway. It wouldn't do us any favors to catch too much attention, in the worst case attention from the police."

Voice2: "What are we going to do then?"

Voice 1: "We'll observe them and if they are getting too close to our hideout we'll take them out."

Voice 2: "It shouldn't be too difficult to defeat a bunch of kids anyway."

Eventually, Flareon and the other Pokémon received the description of the way.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu announced that they could go to find their friend.

"Arcanine, I know that you would love to rescue your trainer as well, but at the moment, it's better for you to say here with nurse Joy and Bonnie." Ash said, with a determined gaze in his eyes. "I promise you that you'll have your trainer back by this evening!"

With those words, Ash followed Pikachu.

May smiled towards the fire-type before she followed the others with Glaceon.

Froakie, Flareon and Clemont followed them as well.

Now, nurse Joy gave Arcanine another Pecha berry and Bonnie asked what she could do to be helpful.

* * *

… **Within a bus on the road …**

* * *

Fortunately, Serena had been able to get the next bus that drove right to Lumiose town. Obviously, she wouldn't have been able to walk all the way to the town within one day, especially without having a Pokémon to protect her.

Sitting next to a window, the girl looked towards the horizon at to the dozens of Pokémon that either flew through the sky or run across fields.

" … _I wonder how much he has changed … it has been so many years since we saw us for the last time … during the news, he had a Pikachu on his shoulder … well, it seems that he's already a Pokémon trainer, but I shouldn't be too surprised … after all, he always announced proudly that he would be the best Pokémon trainer of the world …"_

Still thinking about Ash, Serena couldn't know that the boy was very busy right now.

* * *

… **Within Wasco's lab …**

* * *

"Where are your henchmen?" Wasco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"It's not your duty to think about that, Wasco." Jeff replied, shrugging. "They know exactly what happens to them if they don't finish their tasks."

Meanwhile, several other computers were online and all of them calculated, calculated and calculated.

_There seems to be a realistic chance that Arcanine could escape, but I want to see it myself … It's a stupid situation… on the one side, it's clear that the doc is insane, but on the other hand, they wouldn't back down to test it until I'm … _

"Finally, we can start with it!" Wasco announced proudly. "Actually, I would have loved that your minions are with us to see that their boss has to apologize to me after I'm successful with the biggest invention of Team Rocket."

"Believe me, Wasco, after your experiment failed, you'll be happy that there haven't been more onlookers" Jeff responded.

Now, Wasco took several sheets of papers from the desk.

"Before I start with the process, I'll explain how my miracle machine works." Wasco said arrogantly.

"Could you spare us with that …" Jeff said.

"I'm with him on that …" David said, annoyed.

"Ignorant idiots." Wasco murmured under his breath. "I'll tell you anyway. Like you see, our guinea-pig - - -"

"Who are you calling guinea-pig?" David felt offended.

Now, Wasco pushed some sort of button before David realized that several gaps at the bottom and top of his 'prison' closed, so that his 'room' was hermetic sealed. Actually, that wasn't too bad, but there was still the chance that the boy could run out of air.

Strangely enough, David could see how Wasco and Jeff's mouth moved, but he couldn't hear them.

Outside of the pot, Wasco just finished his explanation to Jeff, who obviously didn't get anything from this science lesson.

"To be honest, I think you just try to delay your eventual failure." Jeff said, shaking his head. "Either you finally start with your nonsense or I'll call Giovanni to tell him that he doesn't need to wait until afternoon to degrade you."

"You don't get it how important this moment is, but okay, I'll start now!" Wasco agreed to shorten his explanation before he pushed a red button.

"Experiment underway!"

Several red lights flashed and apparently, Wasco was right that his inventions worked. Around the top of the pot, several evolution stones encircled it and onto all of them was pointed a small kind of laser, but a normal person couldn't tell. Seconds later, the lasers started to shoot towards the stones and apparently, they started to glow, they glowed the same way as if a Pokémon touched them before it eventually evolved.

"What is he doing?" David wondered, shielding his eyes.

Now, the evolution stones entered the pot through small gaps on top of it before they emitted some sort of energy. It looked weird, but it seems that those stones gave some of their energy to the outside and into the glass pot.

"Look and be amazed!" Wasco said, sounding like the king of the world.

Jeff didn't say anything.

"Now, I just have to manipulate this energy until - - -"

***Bang***

Suddenly, all lights went off and only the computer, with its emergency generator, still worked.

Blinking red, the machines seemed to have run out of power. Immediately, Wasco checked on everything, he tried to find the problem, and after a few moments, he realized it.

"Damn it! It took too much energy and all of our fuses couldn't handle this electricity anymore." Wasco said angrily, but he became even madder when he heard how Jeff laughed loudly about the bad luck of the doc. "Shut up, Jeff!"

Unfortunately, Jeff couldn't stop laughing.

Without wasting his time, Wasco walked to the switch cabinet to put the fuses back in before he would try another attempt. It couldn't be that his experiment would fail because of some fuses and electrical problems.

Within the glass pot, David breathed heavily.

_What the heck was that? … I felt as if I was almost disassembled before I was going to be put together again … this machine is dangerous … *cough* … fortunately, it didn't go on for much longer, but I fear that this doc will try another attempt and I don't think that I'll have such a luck again … I need help …_

* * *

… **With May, Ash and Clemont …**

* * *

Flareon, Glaceon, Pikachu and Froakie dashed through the woods, being followed by Ash, May and Clemont. It felt as if they have run for hours, although it were perhaps just twenty minutes.

"I can't believe that Arcanine ran all that way with the poison …" May said between her breathing.

"That only shows how important it was for him to find someone in order to help his trainer." Ash responded knowingly, but he started to run out of air as well.

Being not on a way, street or path anymore, it became difficult to imagine anything out here.

Suddenly, Flareon stopped on her way when the group reached a clearing of the forest, however, there wasn't anything, but a gigantic hill and the fire-type looked unsurely around. Could it be that she couldn't remember the way that Arcanine told her or did Arcanine himself did some mistake.

A small discussion among the Pokémon broke out.

"Why do we stop, pal?" Ash asked, confused.

Pikachu didn't know how to explain it, but he tried.

Clemont looked around, but he couldn't say that he found anything that looked remotely like a hideout, not even the hill in front of them.

"Could it be that we got lost?" Clemont asked, unsurely.

Immediately, Flareon shook her head, because she knew that she did exactly how Arcanine told her, but for some reason, Arcanine told her to reach a clearing. Becoming nervous, the fire-type hoped that someone of the others had an idea.

"Pikachu says as well that Arcanine's description leads to this place, but …" Ash looked around. "There's absolutely no way that a hideout could be here, even under the earth."

"I guess, we have to look at another place around here." May said unsurely.

Froakie didn't trust the whole situation, because he knew the area around Lumiose city very well and he couldn't remember this hill at all or this open grass field around it. Looking sharply, the frog suddenly noticed a strange light in front of them.

It blurred the vision.

It wasn't almost visible, but the frog couldn't ignore it.

"We should split up to look at different places." Ash suggested before he looked to Froakie. "Froakie, you and Clemont should look - - -"

Without any explanation, Froakie jumped into the air before he released dozens of bubbles into the air.

Not knowing what the frog was doing, everyone else was somewhat puzzled.

The bubbles floated through the air until they burst. It looked weird, because the bubbles didn't even reach the hill and for a short moment, the vision of the hill became even more blurred. Doubts filled the minds of everyone.

When Froakie wanted to jump towards the hill, he was suddenly hit by an attack and the poor frog fell to the ground.

"Froakie!" Ash shouted worriedly before he run to his newest Pokémon.

Unexpectedly, someone started to talk with ash's group.

"We're sorry, but we can't let you go any further!"

When May and Clemont looked to the side, they spotted a group of individuals. It were two humans and two Pokémon, but they looked extremely evil. The two individuals wore black clothes with a large, red "R" on their chest. By their side, a Dusknoir and a Tangela strengthened their group.

"Why did you do that?" Ash shouted angrily.

"Like we said; we can't let you go any further. Actually, you should have just looked at another place, but your all-too-curious frog didn't want to go away."

"Who are you any - -" May said angrily before she noticed the "R". "Wait! Are you members of Team Rocket?"

"It surprises me that a kid like you recognizes our logo, but that just means that we have to take you out right here."

"They don't look like the 'Team Rocket' from yesterday …" Clemont noticed puzzled.

"Unlike Jesse, James and Meowth, those Team Rocket member are worse, because they work for a much larger project." Ash explained quickly to Clemont. "It makes me angry to see that they try to continue their wheeling and dealing within Kalos now."

"Actually, we have been here for months and after we kidnapped this trainer - - - **Ouch!**"

"Shut up, Garret! Why are you telling them our intentions?"

"Why are you hitting me, Terry!" Garret asked, holding his head.

"Wait a second!" May stopped their argument. "Did you just say that you kidnapped a trainer?"

"Bravo, Garret!" Terry said sarcastically. "Why don't you just tell them everything about our plan X?"

"Okay! Team Rocket came to the Kalos region to get as many mega-stones as possible to sell them or use them for our own Pokémon. Moreover, we captured a trainer to test an invention on him that doc Wasco - - -"

"That was sarcasm! Sarcasm, you idiot!" Terry yelled at his partner.

Tangela, Dusknoir, Flareon, Glaceon, Pikachu, Clemont, May and Ash sweatdropped at the interactions of those two Rocket members. Nevertheless, Ash quickly remembered again that he wasn't here to listen to those two clowns.

During this argument, Froakie jumped out from Ash's arms before he dashed to Dusknoir. Once he was close enough, he used Water pulse on the ghost Pokémon and the poor ghost didn't even see it coming, being to distracted by Terry and Garret.

The attack hit full on and the ghost crashed onto the ground.

At the same time, the vision of the hill behind our friends disappeared and suddenly, revealed a base-looking hideout.

"What? The hill was just a mirage?" Clemont exclaimed.

Ash was surprised, but he knew that Froakie single-handedly discovered the hideout and after all he heard from Garret and Terry, Team Rocket was really the group that captured David a few days ago.

"You twit!" Terry shouted, crunching with his teeth. " … because of you, they could find our hideout."

"My fault? Dusknoir is your Pokémon." Garret responded.

Once again, the two Rocket ruffians argued with one another and of course, that was the perfect opportunity for Ash's group to infiltrate the hideout. Motioning to his friends to follow him silently, Ash sneaked towards the hideout.

May, Clemont and the Pokémon followed Ash's instructions.

"You incompetent piece of trash! If …." Terry shouted at his partner before he realized what was going on. "Not so fast! Dusknoir, Shadow sneak to stop them!"

Shaking of the remaining water from his face, Dusknoir followed its trainer's order before he disappeared and only a shadow crept across the ground towards the group of Ash.

"We're almost there!" Ash whispered.

Out of nowhere, Dusknoir appeared in front of Ash before it punched the trainer to the ground.

"Ash!" May hated it every single time when Ash had to receive a blow. "Glaceon, use - - -"

"Let me do this!" Clemont pushed May gently to the side before he throw a Pokéball of his own. "Come out, Bunnelby!"

Materializing from out of the sphere, a rabbit appeared. It was a Pokémon that Ash and May had never seen before, but they assumed that it was from this region. Landing on the ground, Bunnelby looked at its opponent with its ears being its most dangerous weapon.

"Attack with Mug shot!" Clemont ordered immediately and his Pokémon jumped into the air before it shot bunches of mud onto the ghost type. "Continue with Mug shot!"

Meanwhile, May checked on Ash and fortunately, the trainer was alright.

"For the last time! We have to take you out!" Terry repeated.

"Don't we just buy time for the doc? You told me that he would try his experiment now and that we should keep those kids away as long as it would take." Garret asked.

"Why do you say it out loud?" Terry became desperate.

"What is this experiment that you're talking about?" Ash asked, sitting next to May with dust on his clothes.

"I'm not quite sure what it's about, but our boss told us anyway that our prisoner wouldn't survive it, therefore it's more like a test than an experiment." Garret answered naively.

Terry counted slowly to ten to suppress his wrath.

"You can't be serious?" May exclaimed loudly. "Does that mean that you would risk to kill a teenager just for a test!"

"May!" Ash pulled May down to him. "It's senseless to talk with them about it and they told us already that they just try to buy some time. If nothing else, we have to ignore them and enter this hideout already!"

"You're right …" May admitted, not knowing why she almost fell for this trick of the Rockets.

On the other hand, Terry and garret wouldn't let them enter the hideout and with Tangela and Dusknoir, they had strong Pokémon to fulfill this task. However, Ash's group outnumbered them easily. Hopefully, it wouldn't take them too long to beat those two clowns.

"Don't worry, you two!" Clemont said unexpectedly. "I'll take care of them and you can enter the hideout to save your friend!"

"Are you sure? You shouldn't estimate those guys!" Ash replied worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Terry asked, frowning. "You can forget that we'll let you into our hideout now. Dusknoir, use Shadow punch!"

"Our boss would beat us up if we let you in!" Garret added, revealing something more every time he opened his mouth. "Tangela, use vine whip!"

Once again, the two Pokémon attacked the whole group, but fortunately, Bunnelby avoided Vine whip by using dig. Before Dusknoir's Shadow punch hit anyone, Froakie took some bubbles from his neck before he threw them into the eyes of Dusknoir to blind the Pokémon.

"That was great, Froakie!" Ash shouted proudly.

"It seems that we can count on Clemont!" May said sanguinely before she helped Ash to his feet.

"Froakie!" Ash shouted. "Please help Clemont to fend off those clowns!"

The frog saluted to assure that he wouldn't be beaten by those Rocket guys and the water-type stood next to Clemont's Bunnelby after it reemerged from under the earth. It was Bunnelby and Froakie versus Dusknoir and Tangela.

"Do you think we won't stop you!" Terry said angrily. "Dusknoir, use - - -"

However, Bunnelby already used Mug shot again to prevent the ghost to aim for its friends.

"We're your opponents now!" Clemont announced seriously.

Terry crunched with his teeth again, but he couldn't know that those kids would be such good trainers.

Meanwhile, Flareon, Pikachu and Glaceon had entered the hideout through the front door. Behind them, Ash and May didn't waste any second, because they knew that their friend's life was in danger due to a senseless experiment.

* * *

… **Within Wasco's lab …**

* * *

"It took me some time, but I put the fuses back in." Wasco said with an annoying voice, entering his lab through another door. "Honestly, I don't know why I have to do this lower work, although we have enough henchmen here."

However, he didn't get a response.

The reason for this was a sleeping Jeff, who said on a chair with his feet on Wasco's desk.

"_This idiot doesn't have a clue how big this experiment is …"_

Now, Wasco looked to the glass pot and like expected his testy was still within it, but for his shock, David laid flat on the ground, not moving at all. However, Wasco was smart enough to see that this was probably just a feint from the boy.

"Do you really believe that I would fall for this trick!" Wasco said arrogantly.

Nevertheless, David didn't answer.

"As soon as I start the experiment, you'll be back on your feet." Wasco said knowingly.

"It's time to wake up!" Wasco punched onto the table and Jeff fell backwards off his chair after being woken up by the doc. Not surprisingly, another argument between those two guys happened shortly thereafter that wasn't all too different to all the others.

David didn't hear any of that.

Laying flat on the ground, the boy could just hope that he could pretend long enough to be dead.

_I know that there's only a small chance that he will fall for it, but if I don't move at all during his second try … he'll maybe open the pot to look for me and that's the moment, where I'll get away … if just the pain wasn't that much …_

After a five minute long argument between Wasco and Jeff it seemed that it was finally time for the next try of Wasco. Of course, Jeff yawned again, but on the other hand, he liked it that David suffered during the test.

… Meanwhile, within another part of the hideout …

"Why is it so dark?" May asked, trying to find a way through the dark corridor.

"I guess, Team Rocket intends as less curious looks into their hideout as possible, therefore they don't have many windows here." Ash answered quietly, not wanting to catch attention. "I would prefer not to use a light switch though …"

Pikachu, Glaceon and Flareon tried to find the way with their noses.

"This time, it'll work!"

"Yeah, yeah …"

May and the others heard voices, but they immediately knew that they didn't know them. Nevertheless, without talking with each other, the two teens and their Pokémon knew that they had to follow the echoes of the voices.

Eventually, Ash and May spotted a small-elongated light, which was revealed, as a gap of a door.

"Be quiet!" Ash whispered to May.

Together, they sneaked to the door before they peeked into the room, At first, they couldn't see anything, but some machines, computers and utensils. Actually, it was too dangerous to open the door, but Flareon squeezed her head through the gap before she looked around.

Within the room, she spotted two adults, one of them seemed to be some sort of scientist.

Suddenly, Flareon spotted a glass pot and when she looked sharply, she noticed the image of a broken down boy, who didn't move at all.

Flareon's eyes watered up, because she was sure that it had to be her trainer.

Not waiting a second longer, the fire-type squeezed the rest of her body through the gap of the door before she entered the lab on her own.

"No! Flareon, we need to wait!" Ash whispered loudly, but the Pokémon was already away.

Running to the pod, the Eeveelution put her forepaws against the glass, but for some reason her trainer didn't react. Unfortunately, she didn't know that her trainer couldn't hear her at all, but on the other side, her noises caught the attention of Wasco and Jeff.

"Uh … what? Who let this Pokémon into our hideout?" Wasco said angrily.

"Who cares?" Jeff said, with sparkling eyes. "As a huge fan of shiny Pokémon, I can immediately tell that this is one and you can imagine how much money it would make us to sell this Flareon."

Flareon still tried to reach her trainer somehow when Jeff sneaked up to her, with some sort of electrical net to catch her.

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly, Ash smashed the door open and the raven-haired trainer stood there with a determined expression. Next to him were May, Glaceon and Pikachu.

"What the hell?" Wasco exclaimed. "Jeff, what did your henchmen do?"

"This incompetent bunch of fools …" Jeff murmured under his breath.

Now, May noticed Flareon that still tried to knock on the glass pot. Her eyes widened when she spotted the seemingly 'unconscious' trainer within the pot and the brunette immediately turned to Wasco and Jeff.

"Hey, you two! What have you done to David!" She shouted.

Ash only now realized that their friend laid there.

"I see …" Jeff said. "You know this kid, right? Hmm … what a shame … actually we thought that the police already stopped to look for him."

"Don't be so calm, you idiot!" Wasco yelled at Jeff. "Take them out! I don't want that they ruin my experiment now that I almost reached my goal!"

"Leave it to me, huh?" Jeff said mockingly to Wasco. "Now, I'll show you that you can't solve everything with your knowledge. Golurk, come out!"

Jeff took his Pokéball.

"Glaceon, stop him with ice beam!" May ordered quickly.

Immediately, the ice-fox created the cold beam before she shot it onto Jeff. Hitting, the Rocket member was completely frozen, leaving Wasco on his own. It was a complete disaster for Team Rocket, especially Wasco, but the professor didn't want to give up.

"I won't accept this!" Wasco shouted completely insane.

Without warning, the man punched onto a red button again before all machines started to work.

Ash, May and their Pokémon looked around.

"Stop this!" Ash demanded from Wasco.

Of course, the doc wasn't listening to him and now, he pushed even more buttons. On top of the pot, the lasers already hit the evolution stones before they moved inside of the glass. However, this short moment was enough for David to hear what was going on there.

Opening one of his eyes to check the situation, David suddenly spotted his Flareon at the other side of the glass.

Unfortunately, none of those two could hear, touch or communicate with the other.

Nevertheless, the sight of her living trainer made Flareon extremely happy.

Now, David noticed Ash and May …

"_What are they doing here?" _David thought, completely puzzled.

"May, look! David is okay!" Ash said, relieved.

May was extremely relieved as well, but there was no time to enjoy this see again.

Once again, the evolution stones emitted their energy and this time, it almost looked like smoke that filled the whole pot. Coughing, David's vision became extremely blurred and there was a high risk that he would suffocate.

Flareon tackled against the glass, but it didn't broke.

Meanwhile, Wasco tipped onto his keyboard like a madman.

"Pikachu, you have to stop him! Use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, desperate.

"No, Ash!" May wanted to warn Ash, but Pikachu already released his attack onto the doc, but unfortunately, it also hit the computer.

Wasco was paralyzed and the computer smoked, but it still worked.

Ash realized that it wasn't the best idea to attack the computer with electricity. Turning around, Ash looked to Pikachu again before he ordered. "Use iron tail to destroy this pot!"

The rodent followed the order, but even his iron tail couldn't break the glass.

"What kind of glass is that?" Ash wondered.

Not knowing what to do, May ran to the computer, looking onto the screen, but she didn't understand anything from it. Millions of formulas went across the screen that she would never understand, but one of the buttons had to open the door of the pod.

In the background, May saw that Pikachu, Flareon, Ash and even her Glaceon tried everything to free her friend, without success.

Covering her eyes with one of her hands, May just pushed a button.

Unexpectedly, the whole pot glowed brightly, so that everyone had to shield their eyes.

After the light vanished, the pot opened and a lot of smoked went to the roof. Fearing that they weren't fast enough, Ash's group couldn't move at all due to their fear of having lost a friend. May's whole body was shaking, because it could be that she 'killed' one of her friends.

When the dust disappeared, everyone looked to the bottom.

Unfortunately, they only saw the clothes of David with the boy being missing.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**Seriously, I have to rewrite some paragraphs of this chapter, but for now, I'll upload this. It's unbelievable that I don't have enough time to write one chapter per week anymore, but be assured that I'll rewrite some parts soon. **

**Later edits will contain: **- more emotions by the characters, better descriptions of surroundings, better dialogues, slightly longer Pokémon battles

**You can wait with reviews until I upload the rewritten version of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Actually, I will try as good as possible to stay on the way of the Anime, but on the other hand, I'll rewrite a lot of things. There's the possibility that the pace of this story could become slower again probably because it suits my style better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**The narrow path between life and death**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everything as it was … almost**

Looking at the pile of clothes of the boy they tried to rescue, Ash and May didn't want to believe what they saw and for a few moments, they just stood there in shock. Just like the trainers, Pikachu and Glaceon didn't know how to handle the situation.

For Flareon, it was even more terrible and big tears started to form within her eyes.

Breaking down, the fire-Pokémon cried her eyes out and Pikachu, together with Glaceon, tried everything they could to comfort her somehow.

After the last smoke disappeared, it became quiet, very quiet.

Suddenly, May dropped onto her knees, clasping her hands together in front of her face and shook slowly her head in disbelief, not wanting to accept that she couldn't help a friend.

_No … it can't be … we were so close … he can't be gone … no way … _

"DAVID, where are you!" May yelled desperately, leaning on her hands. "Such a stupid machine can't beat you, right? You can't just disappear like that … you just can't …"

Of course, nobody answered.

Ash could understand May all too well, so he immediately turned to the person who was responsible for this whole disaster, Wasco. The scientist leaned against one of his machines, still being slightly paralyzed after Pikachu's thunderbolt attack.

"What have you done to him? Where's our friend?" Ash exclaimed angrily, taking the doc by his collar.

Instead of answering the raven-haired boy, Wasco started to talk with no one in particular. "I was so close. It would have been my break through of my career. My last opportunity is gone …"

Ash didn't want to hear about that. "Tell me immediately, where our friend is!"

Now, Wasco looked at Ash, without fear or any other emotion in his eyes. "Who cares where this idiot is now? Perhaps, he was dismantled in billions of atoms …"

"You're lying!" Ash responded, slightly unsurely.

During the last few minutes, Wasco's computer still worked, but now, it collapsed and several sparks shot out of it. However, it wasn't enough to scare anyone here. Knowing that his whole research data was gone with his computer, Wasco already knew that his last chance was nixed.

Ash crunched with his teeth, not wanting to quit.

May looked sadly to Flareon, knowing that the Pokémon had to feel like the end of the world. Even the brunette had to cry some tears now before she lifted her head slowly to look at the signature clothes of the boy that she had met back in Unova.

The white sport shoes, the green jeans, the black shirt and all his other clothes just laid there and it seemed that something laid beneath the shirt, because a small 'hill' was there. Perhaps, it was just his backpack, but …

… _*sniff* … I thought the police found his backpack … what is it then? … why do I think about it anyway … it won't make a difference … _

Eventually, May's curiosity got the best of her and the coordinator slid on her knees to the clothes.

Flareon couldn't move at all, but she noticed May's actions.

_What am I doing? … do I really believe that I'll see him when I remove the shirt? … _May sniffed once more and she shivered extremely. _… it's impossible …_

In the background, Ash still tried to force Wasco to tell him how they can get their friend back, but the doc didn't care about anything anymore, not about Ash, not about the situation and not about Jeff, who was still frozen.

Slowly, May reached for the shirt, but her hand shivered extremely. Why was she so nervous? Did she really hope that David was still there?

Closing her eyes and turning her head away, May grabbed the shirt, fearing that she might see the remains of the boy. Pulling the shirt a few centimeters away, May opened one eye and peeked towards the area beneath the cloth.

Suddenly, May's eyes were wide opened and she raised both eyebrows in disbelief.

… _What … _

For some reason, May spotted something pink and she was completely confused. Not waiting another second, she pulled the complete shirt away before she got a shocked facial expression, with her mind being completely overstrained.

… _What? Why is this … wait a moment! … could it be that … No … there's no way that this is him … _

Ash almost lost his patience, but Wasco just didn't care anymore. Just when Ash was about to yell at Wasco again, he heard May's voice that didn't sound too sad, but rather unsurely, nervous and hopeful.

"Ash …" May said, trying to catch Ash's attention.

When the Kanto native turned around, he spotted his girlfriend, who sat on the ground, but she also held something within her arms. Winking a few times, Ash thought that he couldn't trust his eyes, but apparently, they weren't lying.

"May … where did you find this Pokémon?" Ash asked eagerly, pointing to this new individual.

Only now, Wasco lifted his head when he heard that.

" … well … it … I mean he …" May couldn't find the right words. "I … I think this is … David …"

Now, everyone within the room was caught by this statement. Flareon's head immediately snapped up and she didn't believe her ears, just like Glaceon and Pikachu, and all of them looked puzzled to the girl.

"WHAT?! Are you serious, May?" Ash asked unsurely.

May looked once again down to the unconscious Pokémon within her arms that wasn't taller than a Pikachu, didn't weight much, had a long thin tail and pink fur-like skin. It looked rather cute, but May didn't know if she was able to take herself seriously.

"I just hope it's him …" May said quietly. "Somehow I feel it …"

Ash once again looked to the Pokémon before he remembered that he saw one of its kind some time ago. "But how? … that's … a **MEW**!"

* * *

… **Outside of the hideout …**

* * *

Clemont still fought against the two Rocket members and his Bunnelby, together with Ash's Froakie, had their hands full with Tangela and Dusknoir. It had been some time since Ash and May had entered the hideout, so Clemont started to worry.

_I hope they're alright … I should finish this battle now …_

"Come on, Garret! That's only one small child!" Terry said sternly. "We're two - - - uh … one and a half men, but that should be enough to beat this baby."

"You call me baby?" Clemont said. "Well, it seems that even a baby can't beat you then."

"Watch your mouth!" Terry warned Clemont. "Dusknoir, use thunder punch on this stupid frog."

"Tangela, use bind to immobilize the frog for Dusknoir's attack." Garret ordered smartly.

"Cowards." Clemont said. "Bunnelby, you have to help Froakie with Mud shot!"

However, Tangela's tentacles already reached 'Froakie' and Dusknoir punched with his thunder fist towards the water-type. As soon as Tangela caught the frog, however, it exploded and Dusknoir attack hit the ground and partly, Tangela's tentacles.

"What the heck?" Terry exclaimed, where is this frog.

Clemont and Bunnelby were confused as well, but suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Dusknoir and Tangela before it shot an attack onto those two. Using water pulse, Froakie hit both of his opponents at the same time.

"Where did this frog come from?" Terry asked, shocked.

"Did we fell for a double team?" Garret asked.

"Who cares?" Terry said angrily. "I'll make sure that it won't happen a second time! Dusknoir, use Shadow punch again!"

However, Dusknoir didn't react and instead turned around to his trainer. Spotting whirls in his eyes, Dusknoir seemed to be confused and the Pokémon suddenly started to attack its own trainer.

"You stupid Pokémon! What are you doing?" Terry yelled. "Garret, do something!"

"Me? Well, Tangela use vine whip to stop Dusknoir!" Garret ordered.

Unfortunately, Tangela was confused as well and the grass-type started to hit with its tentacles towards Garret. Shielding his head, Garret fled from his Pokémon that followed him through the woods.

Terry had to flee as well.

In the background, Clemont and Bunnelby sweatdropped.

"I guess, Froakie didn't need us here …" Clemont said.

Indeed, the frog celebrated its win over the two Pokémon, although he just had confused them.

Now, Clemont turned to the hideout again, thinking what he should do now.

* * *

… **Within Wasco's lab …**

* * *

Flareon, Pikachu and Glaceon had gathered around May, looking at the Pokémon within her arms. It was hard to believe, but just like May, Flareon felt something familiar when she looked at this Pokémon and the feeling of sadness within her heart was replaced with joy.

"Pika …" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Ha-ha … ha-ha …."

Suddenly, the group heard the laugh of a maniac and when they turned around, they saw Wasco, who looked as if he couldn't be any happier. Apparently, he wasn't paralyzed anymore and the doc pointed towards the pink Pokémon with a maniac smile.

"It worked … ha-ha … I did it!" Wasco shouted multiple times, confusing Ash's group. "Nobody believed me, but I was the first to turn a human into a legendary Pokémon!"

Ash tried to understand.

"Uh …" Ash was slightly confused. "Does that mean that this Pokémon is really our friend?"

"I knew it's him!" May said, being relieved and a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so happy that he's not gone …"

"Just forget about it, kid and now, hand this Pokémon over to me immediately!" Wasco demanded harshly, motioning with his hands that Ash should hurry.

"NEVER!" May shouted decisively, glaring at Wasco. "THIS Pokémon is still our friend and you'll immediately tell us how we can transform him back into his old self!"

"Don't be stupid, girl!" Wasco responded, annoyed. "Do you really think that I would tell you how to destroy my biggest achievement! … well … by the way, thanks to you, my computer and machines are completely destroyed, which means that you can't transform him back anyway."

Ash and May were hit hard, because it was their fault then.

"AND NOW hand it over to me!" Wasco repeated, shouting greedily.

"FORGET IT!" Ash and May shouted in union.

Flareon growled towards the doc, because she would protect her .. Uh … trainer, no matter how he may look like now. Of course, always together, Pikachu and Glaceon made themselves ready to fight.

""Grrrr~rr …." Wasco growled before he suddenly, became very relaxed for some reason. "To be honest, I didn't intend to transform him into a Mew, because I don't like this legendary very much, but apparently, someone of you pushed the button."

"Oops …" May said guiltily and a small sweatdrop appeared at the side of her head.

Ash and May didn't notice that Wasco moved slowly through the room, but the teens didn't realize it.

After she looked once again onto her friend-turned-Pokémon, May felt unsure what she should do now, but one thing was for certain, Wasco mustn't get David at all, no matter what was happening.

"Ash, what are we supposed to do now?" May asked unsurely.

" … I think it's the best to ask professor Sycamore for help." Ash responded.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP ….**

Unexpectedly, an alarm went on and the loud noises echoed through the whole area. Several red light were blinking and after a few moments, Ash realized that Wasco stood at the other end of the lab, where he had pushed a button, seemingly the one of the alarm.

"If you don't want to hand my creation to me, I'll have to force you." Wasco said seriously.

"You talk about David as if he's your property!" Ash responded.

"Ash, don't fall for his trick! It's obvious that he want to provoke you until his teammates come to his aid!" May, who saw through Wasco's trick, said pleadingly.

"Oh … I think you're right." Ash turned to the coordinator. "This doc won't tell us anything anyway."

However, the door to another district of this hideout opened and several men, who wear the signature colors of Team Rocket, entered the lab after they had heard the alarm. Of course, they were slightly puzzled to see this situation.

"What happened in here?"

"Who are those kids?"

"Ahhh! Wasco, what did you do to our boss?"

"What are you talking … uh … what the heck? Boss Jeff! Wasco, you'll pay for that!"

Wasco tried to hold himself back from screaming, but the idiocy of those members was just too much for him, especially in such a situation. Determined to get his _creation _back, Wasco pointed to Ash's group.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wasco shouted threateningly. "If you have done a better job to protect our hideout, the situation wouldn't be like that! Whatsoever, catch those kids immediately and bring me that pink Pokémon!"

"I don't see a pink Pokémon."

"Do you need glasses or - - -" Wasco pointed to May, but the girl and her friends already left for the door. "Damn it! Don't let them get away, otherwise I'll use you as test objects!"

Although they felt insulted, the Rocket members took their Pokéballs.

May aimed for the door, but she thought silently, looking down to the individual within her arms . _… I'm sorry, David that we couldn't save you earlier, but I'm sure that professor Sycamore knows a way to turn you back somehow … _

Suddenly, Flareon stopped before she looked to the side, where she spotted a table with three Pokéballs on it. Recognizing them, the fire-type knew that Farfetch'd and Cubone, plus Arcanine's sphere were still here and she couldn't let them here.

Ash noticed it immediately.

"Flareon, we can't waste any second here!" Ash explained before he saw how Flareon ran towards the Pokéballs. _… could it be? … _

Not thinking much, the raven-haired boy followed Flareon.

"ASH!" May shouted, stopping as well like Pikachu and Glaceon. "Where are you going?"

"Flareon found the Pokéballs of her friends! We can't leave without them!" Ash yelled back. "I'll get them and you'll leave immediately!"

"No, I'll wait!" May insisted.

"Don't be a fool, May! They don't want me; they want - WATCH OUT!" Ash suddenly shouted.

Within the last second, May dodged something and she kneeled on the ground. When she looked to the door again, she realized that it was blocked by a gigantic spider net. Apparently, the Rockets had an Ariados within their group.

"Get them!" Wasco ordered, but then he noticed how Flareon aimed for three spheres.

Just when Flareon reached the Pokéballs, Wasco snatched two of them away.

"You stupid, Pokémon!" Wasco shouted before he looked to Ash, smiling diabolically. "What do you think about a trade? Those Pokéballs for - - -"

Suddenly, Flareon released a powerful Flamethrower towards Wasco, but the doc was able to dodge it and the attack shot directionless through the room. The situation became more intense especially when more and more Pokémon where called by the Team Rocket members.

On the Rocket's side were an Ariados, a Skrelp, a Raticate, an Exploud, a Shiftry, a Stunky and several other Pokémon that Team Rocket had obtained over the years. Obviously, that was too much for Ash's group to battle.

Moreover, Flareon's attack had hit some parts of the lab, which started to burn.

"You idiot! Do you want to kill all of us?" Wasco exclaimed harshly before he turned to his fellow members again. "What takes you so long to catch this Mew?"

"This Pikachu and Glaceon prevent us to get to this girl!"

"Don't tell me that you weaklings can't even beat two Pokémon!" Wasco shouted angrily.

Ash noticed that the situation became worse, especially now that the lab started to burn heavily. Taking the third Pokéball from the table, Ash thought about a plan, but at first, he needed the help of another Pokémon of his team.

"Charizard, please help us!" Ash exclaimed.

Popping out of its Pokéball, the fire-dragon growled loudly.

"Charizard, I don't have much time to explain the situation, but we have to leave this place as fast as possible!" Ash said quickly and his strongest Pokémon understood, especially after he recognized Team Rocket.

May stood behind Pikachu and Glaceon, which tried everything to held the opponents away.

Ash had to decide quickly.

"Charizard, take those two Pokéballs away from this man!" Ash ordered.

Not wasting a second, Charizard dashed towards Wasco, ready to take away the spheres.

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly, a Golurk appeared in front of Wasco and blocked Charizard's attack. Being extremely strong, the giant Pokémon could push Charizard to the back and Wasco was surprised, who helped him there.

"Wasco, you useless piece of crap! Why didn't you put me out of the ice earlier?" Jeff shouted, who was apparently freed from his ice prison by Flareon's missed Flamethrower. "By the way, what have you done with our hideout?"

"Watch your mouth, Jeff! It's your fault in the first place, but now, help me to get this Mew back!" Wasco exclaimed.

"Mew? Do you try to fool me? I don't believe you when you say that your experiment worked - - -" Just now, Jeff spotted the pink Pokémon in May's arms. "That can't be … I don't believe it …"

_This bastard really did it … Damn it … Giovanni will praise this idiot …. Unless I can claim that I saved Wasco's whole disaster … _

"What are you waiting for?" Wasco yelled short-temperedly.

"Golurk, attack this girl!" Jeff ordered.

However, this time, Charizard blocked the way of Jeff's Pokémon, but apparently, both of them were equally strong. Trying to put the other to the ground, the two Pokémon accidentally destroyed some timbering of this room. With the fire still burning, this room wouldn't exist much longer.

… _Oh no … we have to leave this place quickly … _Ash thought.

Ash ran again to Wasco to get David's Pokéballs back, but suddenly a crossbar from the ceiling came down and crashed in front of Ash. Unfortunately, his way was now completely blocked, no chance to reach Wasco anymore.

Flareon stood next to Ash. Of course, she wasn't fearing the flames at all, but the burning wood didn't offer a way.

With Wasco and Jeff still shouting orders, May in danger, Charizard in a fight against Golurk, the hideout burning and time running out, Ash had to make up his mind, although it wasn't easy for him at all.

The raven-haired trainer looked to Flareon. "Flareon, I promise you to get your friends back, but now, we have to leave this place!"

Flareon didn't want to leave Cubone and Farfetch'd here, but she could understand the danger of this situation. With a heavy heart, Flareon agreed to help Ash's group to leave this hideout.

"ASH!" May shouted from another part of the hideout.

"MAY!" Ash shouted as well. "We'll leave now!"

Running, Ash and Flareon ran towards the exit of this part of the hideout that almost burned completely. It was only a matter of time until it would break down completely. Several Team Rocket members started to panic, but Jeff ordered them to stay here.

"Charizard, push Golurk away and follow us!" Ash shouted.

Mobilizing his whole power, Charizard tackled Golurk into a pile of burning wood before he turned around.

"THEY MUSTN'T ESCAPE!" Wasco shouted, insane.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Glaceon had been able to keep the remaining foes on distance.

Due to a miracle, the spider net still blocked the way through the door.

"Flareon, could you burn this net!" Ash ordered.

Of course, Flareon quickly destroyed the net with an Ember attack.

Finally reuniting again, May, Ash, Glaceon, Pikachu, Flareon and Charizard were together again. However, May noticed Ash's serious facial expression.

"Ash …" May said quietly.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get some of David's Pokéballs again …" Ash said guiltily.

"You did what you could." May tried to comfort her boyfriend. "We'll plan something when we are safe, okay?"

"Okay!" Ash agreed, nodding.

Looking one last time around, Flareon said a quiet sorry to her Pokémon friends.

Now, the whole group of them left through the door and entered the corridor that should lead them to the outside. Unfortunately, it was completely burning as well and even Charizard couldn't stop this whole house from becoming a ruin.

At the other side of the inferno, Wasco almost exploded.

"YOU INCOMPETENT PILE OF SCUM!" Wasco screamed, pulling on his hair. "You couldn't even stop two kids and a group of Kindergarten Pokémon from escaping!"

Jeff was more 'relaxed'.

"When Giovanni learns that our hideout burned down and that our disguise within this area is destroyed, he won't be happy." Jeff said knowingly, but he thought _… this Charizard was strong, very strong … this kid wasn't a nobody …_

"Of course, he won't be happy, but if we show him this Mew, he will forget this trifle immediately!" Wasco responded before he looked to his destroyed lab. " … all of my work … all my research data … gone …"

"The kids won't come far; trust me on that!" Jeff said, determined, turning to his henchmen. "Leave this place through the side and back doors; we'll get those kids!"

Immediately, everyone left this burning place, where crossbar after crossbar crashed down onto the ground. Taking two Pokéballs with him, Wasco hated Ash and his friends, but he was still determined to win in the end.

_Everything … destroyed … my research data … gone … they'll pay for that … Once I got this Mew back, I'll just copy the experiment with its help, especially with Giovanni's support when he saw my creation …. _

Meanwhile, the flames were so large that even the Squirtle fire brigade would have problems to put it out. Large clouds of smoke floated into the sky, high above the forest.

Ash and May were , however, still within this chaos.

Running through the corridor they came from, the group could only rely on their luck.

"At least, it isn't so dark anymore here, huh?" Ash _joked _during the worst moment.

"Actually, that's a good thing and it makes it easier for us to find the exit." May responded, starting pant slightly. "Moreover, it hinders Team Rocket to follow us."

Unexpectedly, their way was cut short when a 'curtain' of fire blocked the whole corridor. Unfortunately, Ash and May weren't fire-Pokémon, so it became extremely hot for them, even more for May's Glaceon.

The coordinator, of course, noticed that. "Glaceon, you did what you could."

Giving Pikachu a peck kiss on his cheek and wishing him good luck with all of her heart, Glaceon was recalled by May, who didn't want to see her Pokémon suffer anymore. Playing with the thought to ask Blaziken for help, May looked over her shoulder to see that the complete way to the lab was cut off.

Charizard made himself ready to break through the wall at his side, but Ash stopped him.

"I know that you're strong, Charizard, but if you destroy the wall, it's too likely that the whole roof will come crashing down onto us." Ash explained sternly.

_If I only have taken Wartortle with me … _May thought.

Out of nowhere, the flames in front of the group disappeared and where replaced by a lot of white smoke. In addition, some water went over the ground and Ash wondered what happened.

Surprisingly, Froakie and Clemont appeared from out of the smoke.

"Froakie! Clemont! It's great to see you." Ash exclaimed happily, being relieved.

"After I beat those criminals, I noticed how smoke appeared from out of the hideout and I started to worry." Clemont explained, shielding his face from the heat. "What happened in here? Did you find your - - -"

"No time for an explanation!" Ash interrupted hectically.

Indeed, because more parts of the hideout broke down and the group dashed through the last parts of the corridor, wit Froakie putting out several fires, before they eventually reached the exit. Nevertheless, the heat and the temperature had cost Ash and May a lot of energy.

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder again, sweating.

When a crossbar crashed down onto the group, Charizard was able to toss it away.

"Thanks." May, Ash and Clemont said in union.

Eventually, the group left the hideout through the front door before falling to their knees. Panting heavily, the whole group were happy to be finally safe again. Looking to the ground, Ash smiled, happy that his friends weren't hurt.

"Is everybody okay?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yes, thanks for asking." A deep voice replied.

Ash's head snapped up, because that wasn't the voice of May or Clemont.

When he looked around, he saw that Team Rocket had surrounded them, including Wasco and Jeff.

May covered the unconscious _Mew _within her arms, knowing that she wouldn't hand it over to those guys. Meanwhile, Pikachu created some electricity around his cheeks to fend the attackers off, but it were just too many. Even Charizard didn't know how he was supposed to fight almost two dozen Pokémon at once, especially with Jeff's strong Golurk as their leader.

"You created a lot of trouble for us, you know?" Jeff asked rhetorically before he spotted Clemont. "Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer a criminal like you." Clemont responded harshly.

"O-ho! A small know-it-all wonder." Jeff wasn't amazed.

Froakie was a short-tempered Pokémon and the frog immediately attacked the group of Rockets, but he was immediately stopped by another spider web of Ariados. Being caught, the small frog couldn't do anything anymore, so Ash did the best and recalled Froakie into its ball.

"1 to 0 for us, I would say." Jeff said, smirking.

Charizard glared towards Golurk.

"Stop to play with them and get finally my creation back!" Wasco yelled at Jeff.

Jeff looked again to this legendary that Wasco had created.

"Why did you turned him into a Mew anyway? A Zapdos or Groudon would have been far better and those kids wouldn't have been able to carry it around with them." Jeff said thoughtfully.

"Shut up , Jeff!" Wasco shouted, being outraged. "Once I got this Pokémon back I'll create more of them!"

"I don't understand anything …" Clemont said, confused.

In the background, the large hideout of the Rockets burned completely.

"Get this girl and the Pokémon!" Jeff ordered coldly, pointing to May.

The remaining Rocket members sent their Pokémon to the girl, but Flareon, Pikachu, Ash and Clemont surrounded her to make sure that she wouldn't be attacked. It looked extremely bad for Ash and Co, but it were just too many opponents.

"Don't worry, May, I won't let them get you." Ash promised.

Feeling the determination of his trainer, Charizard had to do something and the fire-type pushed the opponents back with a huge Flamethrower. Creating a circle of fire around his group, Charizard seemingly had a plan.

"Charizard, what are you …" Ash looked with a questioned look to his Pokémon.

"Do you think that your pathetic attempts to keep us on distance will bring anything?" Jeff asked. "Come on, Golurk, get them!"

The giant Pokémon stepped through the fire.

"Can't we do anything?" May said desperately.

Suddenly, Charizard flapped with his wings before grabbed May, Ash, Clemont, Pikachu and Flareon from the ground. 'Hugging' the three trainers, Charizard took off, flying away from this situation, surprising most of the people.

"NO!" Wasco screamed. "Do something! Now!"

"This Charizard surprises me a lot, but even he can't carry all of that weight for long." Jeff noticed.

Now, Jeff climbed onto the back of his Golurk before he looked to Wasco and his henchmen. "I'll follow them and as soon as I got this legendary, we'll meet within our hideout of Lumiose city!"

"Make sure that the police can't follow your trace!" Jeff ordered before his Golurk, like a jet, released jet streams out of his foot soles before flying into the air to follow Charizard. Within a few seconds, Jeff was away, leaving the other Rocket members on their own.

"This idiot thinks he's so much better than me." Wasco murmured under his breath.

"**The fire is over there! We have to extinguish it before the forest is damaged!"**

"Damn it! That has to be the police and perhaps the fire brigade; they are fast." Wasco said casually, but he didn't plan to be arrested. "Come on guys! We'll leave this place now!"

"What's with our hideout?"

"Forget this hideout! When I showed Giovanni my creation, he'll give us enough money to build ten hideouts that are larger than this!"

With those words, Team Rocket disappeared within the woods, leaving this destroyed place.

Shortly thereafter, Officer Jenny and some policemen arrived at this clearing, immediately ordering several water Pokémon to battle the huge flames. At this moment, they didn't think too much about the question what happened here.

* * *

… **With Charizard …**

* * *

The wind blew through the hair of the trainers, but they noticed that Charizard slowly but surely became exhausted. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to fly all the way back to Lumiose town, but nobody expected this from him at this point.

"Thank you, Charizard." Ash said truthfully. "You saved us all."

The fire-dragon released a growl.

Although Clemont was confused about the situation, he knew that he would find a better time to ask his friends. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Flareon had climbed onto Charizard's back to reduce the pressure on the dragon's arms.

"I think you can put us onto the ground now." Ash said to his Pokémon. "I'm sure that they couldn't follow us."

When Charizard flew slowly to the ground, he was touched by something on his wing.

"What was that?" Ash exclaimed.

When the raven-haired trainer peeked over Charizard's shoulder, he spotted Jeff with his Golurk.

"That's not good! This guy and his Golurk follow us!" Ash revealed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" May asked fearfully. "Charizard can't carry all of us for much longer and this Golurk seems to be extremely strong."

Meanwhile, Flareon had started to release some Flamethrowers onto their follower, but Golurk just avoided all of them with ease. Unfortunately, Pikachu couldn't use any electro-attacks as long as he was on Charizard's back and Charizard himself couldn't fight as well right now.

"Did you think that you could escape like that?" Jeff shouted to Ash's group. "Golurk, use shadow punch!"

The large Pokémon punched into the air before a shadow-like fist shot towards Charizard, but fortunately, he was able to dodge it. Unfortunately, this wasn't a single case when Golurk started to shot more shadow punches towards its target.

It became even worse, because Golurk caught up with the fire-dragon.

"He almost caught us!" Clemont said the obvious.

"Catch him!" Jeff ordered and Golurk reached with its arms towards Charizard, however, Flareon once again pushed it back with a Flamethrower.

"You are a terrible pain in my neck!" Jeff exclaimed, annoyed.

When May looked to the ground, she noticed that she and her group were above route 4 and a river went down a slope.

"If you don't want to surrender, I'll just shoot you to the ground and collect you afterwards!" Jeff exclaimed harshly. "Golurk, use Hyper beam!"

" …" Ash didn't know what to do.

May closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

Only being ten meters away, Golurk released the powerful Hyper beam towards Charizard and the fire-dragon wouldn't be able to dodge another attack once again.

Suddenly, Flareon started to glow red, which confused Pikachu.

Now, Flareon released a gigantic beam of fire towards the Hyper beam of Golurk and both attacks collided in mid-air.

"Flareon is using Overheat!" Ash noticed.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Golurk's Hyper beam was still stronger and slowly but surely, the centre of the attack approached Flareon again. Of course, Jeff laughed about this weak attempt to counter his Pokémon's most powerful attack.

Not seeing another way, Pikachu decided to create an electro-ball on the tip of his tail.

Ash saw this before he exclaimed. "Everybody! Hold on!"

The rodent then shot the electro ball into the epic centre of the two attacks, causing a gigantic explosion that caught everybody within a range of hundred feet.

Jeff, with his Golurk, were thrown into the forest below, seemingly being knocked out.

The pressure of the explosion pushed Charizard to the ground, but the dragon could still slow down the fall a bit. Aiming for the river, Charizard knew that the trainers wouldn't land so hard in water, although he didn't like water at all.

Ash looked hectically around.

_I need to do something … but … a river? … Charizard, you're a genius … _

"May! Clemont! Try to dive into the water with your feet first!" Ash shouted.

"That's insane! The river isn't deep enough to stop a fall from this height!" Clemont exclaimed.

"I'm afraid, Ash, but I trust you!" May replied with a smile.

Now, Ash recalled Charizard into his Pokéball to reduce the impact for the fire-dragon. "You have been great, Charizard, but water wouldn't do you any favors at all. "

Ash took Pikachu within his arms, Clemont tried to calm Flareon down, which feared water more than everything else and May still cared for the unconscious _Mew. _Shortly thereafter, the group dove into the river with a loud splash.

However, nobody surfaced from the water at first …

Out of nowhere, Clemont, Ash, May and the Pokémon resurfaced.

Unfortunately, the stream was too strong and the whole group was pulled along the river.

"May, take my hand!" Ash shouted.

"I can't reach it!" May said desperately before she was pulled under the water again, only to reemerge a few seconds later. Nobody of them could reach the other, or the shore of the river in that case. It became a tough task to stay about the water, but the teens didn't have another chance.

Nobody knew where this river would lead them to.

* * *

Between a few trees, Jeff laid back first in the grass.

"I didn't expect those kids and their Pokémon to be so reckless …" Jeff admitted casually. "Giovanni won't like to hear this, but next time, I'll get those kids!"

It seemed to have been a total defeat for Team Rocket at this point.

* * *

… **At professor Sycamore's lab …**

* * *

The double-door of the professor's lab was slowly opened by a brown-haired girl, who peeked into the entrance hall. Of course, she quickly noticed the destroyed parts of it, but she could only assume what happened here.

_Did this whole incident from yesterday started here? … Maybe Ash is still here as well then … _

Just in that moment, Sycamore walked down the stairs before he noticed his guest.

"Excuse this chaos here, but we didn't have much time to clean up." Sycamore said truthfully. "Nevertheless, welcome to my lab; I'm professor Sycamore."

"Well, I'm Serena and I'm here to get my first Pokémon." Serena introduced herself.

"That's fantastic! It's always a pleasure to send a new trainer on its journey." Sycamore responded.

" … professor, I still have another question first." Serena asked shyly.

"What do you want to know?" Sycamore replied curiously.

"Could it be that a boy, called Ash Ketchum, is here?" Serena asked unsurely.

"Indeed, Ash Ketchum was here, but he already left for route 4 again to find a friend." Sycamore replied, puzzled and wondering why this girl knew Ash.

_He's looking for a friend? … could it be that he's looking for me? … _

"Why do you want to know?" Sycamore asked.

"Not a special reason!" Serena replied, smiling.

"Well, then …" Sycamore turned to a corridor. "Could you please bring our starter Pokémon to us, so that this young lady can choose her first Pokémon?"

Immediately, the assistants brought three Pokémon. One of them was a fox-like fire-type, one a oak-like grass-type and the last one a frog-like water type Pokémon. All of them would love to accompany Serena on her journey.

Suddenly, Augustine gave Serena some sort of device.

"Uh .." The girl was slightly confused.

"That's your Pokédex, that contains all the information about all Pokémon that you'll encounter within the Kalos region." Sycamore explained quickly to the newbie trainer.

" Hmm … hmm … I don't see any buttons." Serena noted, looking at the device from every perspective.

"You just need to point it at a Pokémon and it'll immediately show you all information." Sycamore explained furthermore. "It's the newest Pokédex that you can get at the moment, even Ash was amazed by it."

Now, the girl pointed the device towards the fox-like Pokémon before it revealed a hologram-like screen, where the image of the fox popped up.

"_Fennekin, the fox Pokémon! As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot hair out of its ears. "_

Giving an example of that behavior, Fennekin sneezed before the hair within it ears glowed red and emitted some heat.

Next, Serena pointed her new device towards Chespin.

"_Chespin, the spiny nut Pokémon! Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it!"_

Last but not least, Serena wanted to know something about the water-type.

"_Froakie, the bubble frog Pokémon! It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings."_

Now, Serena had to decide which one of the three Pokémon she would like to have as her partner.

"All of them look so friendly." Serena said.

"You can take your time to decide for one." Sycamore didn't want to put the girl under pressure.

"I already did!" Serena said unexpectedly before she walked slowly to her chosen Pokémon before she kneeled down in front of it.

Looking at Fennekin, Serena smiled big time towards the fox Pokémon that looked puzzled at first before it let out a squeal of happiness, because the girl had chosen Fennekin as her starter Pokémon.

* * *

… **With Nurse Joy, Bonnie …**

* * *

Arcanine felt slightly better now, but it would still need some time until it could walk again.

"What's with the smoke?" Bonnie pointed to the large cloud of smoke that appeared above the forest.

"I don't know …" Nurse Joy answered unsurely. "Perhaps, it's a fire … we can just hope that our fire brigade will quickly do something against it … otherwise it could be that innocent Pokémon gets hurt …"

"But …" Bonnie said fearfully. "Isn't that the same direction that my brother and the others had run to?"

"Hmm …" Joy thought about a way to cheer Bonnie up.

* * *

… **Unknown place …**

* * *

Peeking out of a bush, a very small Pokémon looked at a strange scene. Close to the shore of the river laid three humans and some Pokémon, but it didn't look as if they were alive, at least not to the small Pokémon's mind.

Leaving his hideout, the hamster-like Pokémon wanted to know if those humans had some food with them.

Carefully, Dedenne sneaked towards Clemont's backpack before it tried to open a pocket of it. Unfortunately, it only found tools and other stuff that the Pokémon couldn't eat, so it decided to look through Clemont's clothes.

"Ouch … my head …"

Suddenly, Dedenne dashed away and hid behind a rock, observing the situation after it realized that those humans weren't dead at all. Clemont was the first, who was up again, but unfortunately, he couldn't see much right now.

"Where are my glasses?" Clemont started to feel through the grass.

Dedenne tilted its head before it spotted Clemont's glasses some feet away from the boy. Not thinking much, the small hamster dashed to the glasses before it carried them carefully to the searching boy. Not knowing why it did it, Dedenne perhaps hoped to get some sort of reward for his help.

Eventually, Clemont found his glasses before he put them back on.

When he spotted Dedenne, Clemont was slightly confused. "Did you help me to find my glasses?"

Once again, Dedenne hid behind some rocks, peeking to the trainer. Suddenly, Clemont realized that Ash, May and the Pokémon laid motionless on the ground, so he had to help them immediately.

Shaking Ash by his shoulders, Clemont hoped that the boy didn't drown.

"Come on, Ash! Wake up!" Clemont repeated several times.

" … Uh … what …" Ash needed some moments to realize the situation. "Whoa … Pikachu, are you okay? Where's May?"

Fortunately, the yellow rodent was okay, but when Ash saw how May laid within the grass, he almost got an heart attack. Dashing to his girlfriend, the raven-haired trainer put May into a sitting position before he tried to wake her up.

Happily, the brunette wasn't in danger, although she spat some water out.

Meanwhile, Clemont looked for Flareon, but the fire-type seemed to be completely knocked out.

" … *cough* … Ash? … Where are we?" May asked, confused.

"I don't know … I just remember that we tried to escape from those Rockets before we fell into the river … apparently, the water carried us all the way to this place here …" Ash explained, or rather tried to explain the situation.

"I understand …" May replied before she remembered something.

"WHOA!" May screamed in shock. "Where's Mew … uh .. I mean David!"

"Didn't you care for him?" Ash asked hectically.

"How can I care for someone when I'm unconscious? … I can't believe that I lost him …" May said desperately, looking around to find a trace of the lost friend.

"What's wrong?" Clemont asked curiously, carrying Flareon within his arm.

"We lost David!" May said, upset.

"You lost … WHAT? Could please someone explain the situation to me?" Clemont said sternly. "You told me that David is your friend, that's why you entered that hideout to get him out of there. However, when you returned from the hideout, he wasn't with you, but for some reason, everyone talked about him as if he was right next to us. What's going on?"

"Oh, right …" Ash noticed. "You don't know about this small detail …"

"That sounds perhaps crazy, but David is a Pokémon … kind of …" May said quickly, still looking around.

"Are you kidding me? The whole time, I thought that this David is a trainer, only to learn that he's a Pokémon with a nickname … wait a second! … If he's a Pokémon, how can he have Pokémon like Flareon and Arcanine?" Clemont almost turned insane.

"He wasn't always a Pokémon … those Rocket guys turned him into one …" Ash replied unsurely, knowing that this sounded stupid.

" …" Clemont stood there with a 'are you serious' - look on his face.

"Where is he?" May started to panic. "If he's still within the river …"

Dedenne watched this scene, tilting its head before it looked to the shore of the river. Suddenly, he spotted something and ran to the shore.

"It's all my fault!" May exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "If I have pushed the right button, David wouldn't have been turned into a Pokémon and those Rockets wouldn't have tried to catch him … if I just hadn't been so stupid …"

"That's not true, May!" Ash said sternly, looking at his girlfriend. "I was the one, who destroyed the machine, but we did it in hope to help our friend. You were brave to decide for one button, even if it turned him into a Pokémon, but it could have been far worse. Now, don't blame yourself, because you did so much to help him."

Ash's strong words reached May, who suddenly stopped to make herself self-reproaches.

Clemont was still confused, but then, he noticed how this Dedenne pulled something out of the river.

"I think this Pokémon found something …" Clemont pointed to the river.

Pikachu, Ash and May immediately looked to this 'new' Pokémon that tried to pull something pink out of the river. Without wasting a second, May dashed to the shore, hoping that it was him.

Pulling on a pink tail, Dedenne couldn't pull all the weight and it seemed as if Dedenne would be pulled into the river as well. Shortly before this happened, May helped the hamster and lifted the whole Pokémon out of the river.

Not surprisingly, Dedenne already hid behind some rocks again.

"THANK ARCEUS!" May exclaimed, being extremely relieved. "He's still breathing."

"At least, it seems that we got rid off those Rockets finally." Ash sighed in relieve as well.

Clemont looked suspiciously. "You want to make me believe that this small thing is a human?"

"We already told you that, didn't we?" May answered.

Ash and Pikachu now noticed the small Dedenne. "Hey, you! Thanks that you helped us."

The hamster didn't trust them very much, but now, Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder in front of Dedenne. Saying 'Hi' in Pokémon language, the yellow rodent hoped to befriend this Kalos Pokémon that had helped them.

Dedenne looked sternly before it released some electricity from its cheek that hit Pikachu's cheeks.

Trading some electricity, the two rodents seemed to be on the same wave.

Strangely enough, the sun wasn't far above the horizon, which meant that it was late afternoon already. Apparently, Ash's group had been unconscious for quite some time, but there were still a lot of other questions on their minds.

"I wonder where we are, right now …" Ash put his hat back on. "Do you have a clue, Clemont?"

"Sorry, but I don't know this part of the forest. Obviously, we aren't on the main road of route 4 anymore though." Clemont replied, caring for Flareon this time.

"We should return to Lumiose town as fast as possible to ask professor Sycamore for help …" Ash suggested, crossing his arms. "I'm sure that he knows a way to turn David back into a human."

"I want to go back to Lumiose city as well, because my sister is still there and although she's with nurse Joy, I worry about her safety, especially with those Rocket guys around." Clemont said worriedly.

May nodded, knowing how it is to worry about a younger sibling.

"We should bring Flareon into a Pokémon centre as fast as possible in my opinion. She had been within water for too long, especially for a fire-type." Ash explained, looking with a worried expression to the knocked out Pokémon.

"Hmm …" Ash added. "Charizard needs a break, otherwise he could have showed us a way from the sky."

All teens thought about a way to get back. Of course, they could follow the river to the point, they came from, but then, it would be likely to encounter Team Rocket again.

Dedenne tilted its head.

Pikachu turned around and explained the situation to the fellow-rodent. Surprisingly, Dedenne understood quickly and seemingly, the Kalos Pokémon was going to help the group.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Chu-Chu Pi." Pikachu explained.

"Denne?" Dedenne responded with a questioned look, looking to the trainers. Not knowing why, Dedenne had this feeling to help this group, especially those Pokémon that needed help.

"What's up, pal?" Ash wondered.

Suddenly, Dedenne dashed to the forest before it stopped for a short moment to wait for Ash's group.

"Pikachu, does he want to show us the way?" Ash asked his rodent and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder before he nodded. "Really? That's great! Come on! Dedenne will show us the way to the next road!"

"He's doing that for us?" May asked, with some disbelief before she turned to Clemont. "It seems that you found a very helpful Pokémon."

"Do you think so?" Clemont wasn't sure.

Nevertheless, the whole group followed the rodent through the woods. At the moment, they could only trust Dedenne, but the whole group hoped for the best.

During the way, May looked thoughtfully to _David_.

"What's on your mind, May?" Ash asked, walking next to his girlfriend.

"Well, it just feels so unreal, you know. This morning, we left Sycamore's lab to find David, but then he was turned into this Pokémon here." May explained. "It still feels like a dream."

"I can understand that, but on my journeys, I learned that everything is possible." Ash smiled. "Did you know that I was once turned into a Pikachu by a witch?"

"Are you messing with me, Ash?" May's tone became serious.

"Of course not!" Ash assured. "It was a strange experience, but it was just temporary."

Suddenly, Dedenne stopped in front of a sign that stood within a nice clearing. Seemingly, the small electro-type wanted Ash to read the sign first before they would continue their way.

"That's a signpost …" Ash said, frowning.

**Welcome to Santalune city! **

**1 mile to the Pokémon centre! **

"Santalune city?" May wondered aloud.

"I can't believe it." Clemont said. "This river really took us the whole way to Santalune town."

"Do you know this city?" Ash asked.

"Of course, it's the city southern of Lumiose city. Actually, you need a whole day from Lumiose city to this place, but thanks to the river, we're already here." Clemont explained, slightly shocked.

"It's just important that it has a Pokémon centre!" Ash said, determined.

"I'm sure that we can phone the Pokémon centre of Lumiose city from there." May said, looking to Clemont. "Then we can ask how your sister is doing, right?"

"That's a pretty good idea." Clemont admitted.

"Thanks for your help again, Dedenne." Ash thanked the rodent.

"Let's go! We can't let Flareon suffer any longer!" May said before she ad Ash walked along the way.

Clemont looked to the small Dedenne. "I should thank you as well for your help, Dedenne. Hmm … wait …"

The blonde now took some small Pokésnacks from out of his backpack before he gave them to the rodent. Sniffing, Dedenne quickly took a snack away before it chewed it.

Suddenly, Clemont remembered something.

"_Don't forget to catch a sweet Pokémon for me!"_

Bonnie's request popped into Clemont's mind and actually, he assumed that his sister would love to care for this Pokémon. Looking through his pockets for a Pokéball, Clemont was about to catch Dedenne for his sister.

"What do you think, Dedenne? Do you want to - - -" When Clemont turned around again, Dedenne was gone. "Oh … I guess, he didn't want to come with us."

Disappointed, Clemont turned around to follow Ash and May. However, he didn't notice that a certain small Pokémon hid within his backpack to eat all remaining Pokésnacks on his own before it fell asleep.

* * *

… **With Bonnie and nurse Joy …**

* * *

After multiple hours of caring, Arcanine finally opened his eyes again and the large fire-type lifted its head to look around. It was already late, but the Pokémon felt as if he just left his trainer.

"It seems that the poison is finally gone completely." Joy said happily.

"Wow! It's so huge." Bonnie noted when Arcanine had stood up.

Arcanine looked around for Flareon, Ash or the others, but none of them had been come back yet.

"You shouldn't move that fast now, at least not until you ate and drank enough." Joy explained.

Arcanine couldn't deny that the poison had torn at his power.

"Don't worry!" Bonnie put a hand on Arcanine's fur. "My brother and your friends are looking for your trainer. You can trust them."

Arcanine didn't know why, but this small blonde girl seemed to convince him easily. Actually, Bonnie should worry about her brother, but she trusted him, just like Arcanine had to trust May, Ash, Pikachu and the others.

"When you at something, you'll be full of strength again." Joy promised.

Agreeing to follow the nurse, Arcanine and Bonnie walked to the Pokémon centre of the town.

At the main gate, they were passed by a brown-haired girl, with a red skirt, red hat and black top. Looking around, Serena ogled at the Shiny Arcanine that shone golden. Of course, she was fascinated by it, but actually, she wanted to catch up with a certain boy.

… _A golden Pokémon? … wow … a nurse? … hmm … should I give Fennekin a check-up before I enter the forest? … on the other hand, I shouldn't waste more time …_

* * *

… **With Ash, May and Clemont …**

* * *

Finally, May's group reached the first normal street of the city. It was already so dark that the street lightning went on and the streets appeared peaceful and quiet, yet at the same time inviting and safe.

"We reached Santalune city!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You're already so enthusiastic again, Ash, although we had such a tough day?" May wondered.

"Well everything is as it was … almost …" Ash added, looking to David.

"The Pokémon centre is over there!" May pointed to the large house with the Pokéball symbol on it.

Quickly, the whole group entered the Pokémon centre and for their surprise, it wasn't crowded in there, rather empty. Fortunately, the nurse Joy of this centre stood ready behind her counter, smiling at every guest that she could welcome.

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre of Santalune city. How may I help you?" Joy asked politely and Wigglytuff at her side smiled as well.

"Nurse Joy, you have to help our Pokémon; they had a tough day." Ash said.

"No problem; we'll make sure to care for your Pokémon." Joy assured.

After everyone gave their Pokéballs to the nurse, including Pikachu and Flareon, the pink-haired woman sent Wigglytuff to the back. When she wanted to thank the trainers, Joy noticed another Pokémon within May's arm.

"What's with your Pokémon within your arms? Should we care for him as well?" Joy asked.

May looked down to David, who wasn't surprisingly a Pokémon to Joy's eyes.

"Uh … he isn't …. uh … why not …" May handed _Mew _to nurse Joy_. _

However, when Joy saw the complete Pokémon, she became puzzled. "Kids! Do you know that you have a Mew with you? Where did you find this Pokémon? It's extremely rare and to be honest, I've never seen one before."

May looked to Ash before she started to explain.

"It's a long story, but could you help him? It would be terrible if he's hurt somehow." May said pleadingly, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I'll do everything I can to assure a quick recovery for all of my patients, even if they are legendary." Joy said, putting her curiosity behind her conscientiousness.

With those words, Joy left for the treatment room.

Ash turned to May. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Do you believe that she would have believed me? At the moment, David is a Pokémon, therefore it's the best to let a Pokémon nurse treat him." May explained logically.

"You're right …" Ash said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Do you mind if I call the Pokémon centre of Lumiose city now?" Clemont asked.

"Why should we mind?" May asked rhetorically. "I know that you want to assure yourself that your sister is fine and that's great from you."

Clemont called via Videophone the centre of Lumiose city, with Ash and May waiting on a bench.

Only now, May asked herself a question that she hadn't asked at all since the chase.

"Ash, what do you think? How will David react when he wakes up?" May asked unsurely.

"Hmm …" Ash didn't know.

"I hope he can forgive us; after all, he had seen us shortly before his transformation." May said guiltily.

"It's even worse, May. I'll have to tell him that two of his Pokémon are still with Team Rocket … how am I supposed to tell him that?" Ash said guiltily as well.

Both teens knew that it wouldn't be easy for their friend.

"Who knows? Perhaps, he's quite happy to be a Pokémon; how are the odds?" May laughed slightly, trying to be optimistic.

" … I just hope that he won't wake up when nurse Joy treats him …" Ash said quietly, knowing that his friend couldn't stand nurse Joys at all.

"Good evening! Do I talk with the Pokémon centre of Lumiose city?" Clemont asked in front of the videophone, seemingly having a connection to the other centre.

"Yes; you're speaking with the doctor of the Pokémon centre."

"Thanks for answering my call; my name is Clemont and I wanted to ask if the nurse Joy of your Pokémon centre has returned. Actually, she cared for an Arcanine this morning and my sister had been with her, therefore I hoped to talk with her." Clemont explained quickly.

"Well, indeed, nurse Joy had returned with an Arcanine and a blonde girl not long ago."

"Really? Could I talk with her then?" Clemont asked eagerly.

The doctor turned around. "JOY! A boy called Clemont wants to talk with you and the small blonde girl that's with you."

It didn't take a second before a blonde girl jumped in front of the screen, looking with big eyes at her brother. Some tears were within her eyes, but it were just tears of joy that her brother was alright.

"I almost thought you forgot me!" Bonnie asked with a quivering voice.

"How can you dare to think that?" Clemont said, being slightly hurt. "I'm just happy that you're alright."

"I have been the whole time at Arcanine's side until he felt better! By the way, where are you anyway?"

"We are in Santalune city." Clemont answered.

"WHAT? How could you travel to the next city without me." Bonnie almost cried again.

"Come on! We didn't intend to come to this town, but it just happened." Clemont defended himself.

Now, May and Ash were visible on Bonnie's screen and the small blonde immediately had to ask.

"May! Ash! Did you find your friend?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

May and Ash looked at each other again, with Ash rubbing the back of his hat.

" … kind of …" Ash and May answered in union.

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, especially how it is different to the Anime. It's around 10,000 words long and I think that's a good amount of words, so I will try to have future chapters around this number. **

**Do you like this chapter or not?**

**I'm more enthusiastic and motivated when I know that readers are looking forward to future chapters, but I'm not angry if you don't like it. It would be nice if you support my stories with reviews, favorites and alerts and your opinions. **

**Well, my favorite Pokémon with the characteristics of my OC … oh-oh … that will be a mess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It becomes really difficult to follow the way of the Anime, but I'm confident that Ash's gym matches will be important as well. This time, I'll try to include some funny moments despite the serious situation at the moment. **

**Note: **I won't pair Serena up with someone, especially not my OC (he's a Pokémon at the moment for Mew's sake); everyone, who does that, is completely selfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**The narrow way between life and death**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Awakening! A see again with obstacles!**

In the background, several trainers entered the Pokémon centre through the sliding doors to give their Pokémon a break, but they didn't directed their attention to Ash, May and Clemont, which were still in front of the videophone.

"Kind of?" Bonnie, at the other side of the line, asked. "Did you find him or didn't you?"

"We did." Ash responded, with a more convincing voice this time.

"That's great, but when will you be back in Lumiose town?" Bonnie asked naively.

Ash, May and Clemont looked slightly shocked, because they hadn't fought about this problem at all.

Bonnie's brother scratched the side of his face before he came up with an answer. "By any means, there's no way that we can travel back to Lumiose town today. Furthermore, I don't have a clue when our Pokémon will be fit again and it's almost evening, therefore …"

" …" Bonnie's eyes almost watered up.

"You should go to our father for this night." Clemont added.

"That's not fair!" Bonnie exclaimed, feeling left out. "You knew how much I wanted to see other places and now, I have to stay here while you're traveling?"

"It's not like that." Clemont responded, waving with his hands. "It's only for the night and tomorrow, we will go back to Lumiose city to catch up with you."

" … but I missed a chance to travel to Santalune city." Bonnie whined, crying some tears.

Clemont knew how his sister could be and it was likely that she wouldn't listen to his reasons anyway.

"We are really sorry for that, Bonnie." May said, guiltily. "During this day, you carried for David's Arcanine and we're thankful that you did it. If there was a way to get to you today, we would take it, but it's just not possible."

Bonnie lowered her head, but apparently, May was more successful than Clemont to calm her down.

"I see …" Bonnie admitted sadly.

_Could I have just caught this Dedenne … I'm sure she would have been happier then … _Clemont thought, regretting his missed chance.

"Okay … I'll go to our father, but promise me that you'll come back as early as possible." Bonnie looked with a hopeful glance to brother and friends.

"Don't worry! We'll be back before you can say Pokémon." Ash said, smiling towards the blonde girl.

Fortunately, everything was solved and Clemont grew a smile that his two friends could convince his sister to stay where she was and with her father, she shouldn't be in danger.

" … by the way, could I talk with your friend … uh … what was his name? … David?" Bonnie added unexpectedly, grinning. "I would love to tell him that his Arcanine is alright."

Ash and May looked at each other, thinking what they should tell her.

"That's funny, Bonnie, because Ash and May wanted to make me believe that their friend is a - - - hmm hmmm - - -" Clemont's mouth was suddenly covered by Ash and May's hands, which confused the blonde girl at the other end of the line.

May quickly whispered into Clemont's ear. "Shush! … do you want to tell her that our friend is a cute Pokémon at the moment? … Don't you think she would be curious? …"

Nodding, Clemont agreed that it wasn't perhaps the best idea to tell his sister about this right now.

"What Clemont wanted to say is that David is extremely exhausted and that he needs to sleep a lot at the moment." Ash explained and it wasn't even a lie. "I'm sure that he will thank you tomorrow for your help."

"In that case …" Bonnie assumed that Ash was hiding something from her.

"It's starting to get dark and you should go to our father now." Clemont noted. "Tell him that I'll get you tomorrow, okay?"

" … okay, but promise me that you won't have too many adventures without me, okay? Bye … " Bonnie said sadly, yet somewhat demanding.

"Take care of yourself, please." Clemont said truthfully. "Goodbye and good night."

"You don't know how much we look forward to tomorrow when you're joining us again." May said sweetly, smiling. "Have a wonderful night."

"Goodbye!" Ash added.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the screens turned black and it was quiet for a few moments, although several trainers talked within some lounges in the background. Actually, it was very idyllic within this entrance hall and it could take the group's minds of the situation that happened before.

"Yours sister in an angel." May said happily.

" … *sigh* … you don't have a clue …" Clemont answered, laughing before Ash and May had to laugh as well.

* * *

After her screen went black, Bonnie realized again that she was alone here. Of course, she would love nothing more than to know what her brother experienced today, but at the moment, there was a full day of travel between them.

Looking to all the other guests of the Pokémon centre, Bonnie left the bench before she walked to the outside and onto the street.

Suddenly, she was gently tackled to the ground before a Pokémon started to lick her face.

`Ha-ha … please, stop … that tickles … ha-ha …" Bonnie exclaimed between her laughter and she noticed that it was Arcanine that greeted her.

After he stopped with his antics, the fire-Pokémon stood majestic in front of the blonde girl, who was happy that she wasn't completely alone right now. The sight of the Pokémon let Bonnie remember that she could tell Arcanine the good news.

"I have good news!" Bonnie said, excited. "My brother and our friends found your trainer."

Arcanine became restless, behaving like a dog right now. With his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Arcanine panted like a dog and he waged with his bushy tail, which looked extremely cute for a Pokémon of his size.

" … unfortunately, however, …" Bonnie added sadly. "… they are in Santalune city, which is a whole day of travel away from here and they said that they wouldn't be able to return to us until tomorrow."

Arcanine tilted his head.

"I'm sure you can't wait until you see your trainer again, right? To be honest, I would love to meet the trainer of a Pokémon like you, as well as Santalune city." Bonnie admitted.

Suddenly, Arcanine took Bonnie by her shirt with his mouth before he threw her onto his back.

"Whoa!" The blonde girl was completely surprised by this, but when she sat on the fire-type, she saw how enthusiastic he was and now, she thought about a possibility.

"Could it be that we think the same?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

Arcanine panted again like a dog to show his approval.

"In that case; next station is Santalune city!" Bonnie exclaimed enthusiastically.

With those words of Bonnie, Arcanine started to speed up and the super-fast Pokémon dashed through the street before he left the city through the south main gate to enter route 4. Actually, the duo would only need to follow the road until they would arrive.

"Wow! You're so fast!" Bonnie exclaimed fascinated.

* * *

… **One of the darkest alleys of Lumiose city …**

* * *

Although it was night, not even evening to be exact, there was no sun light within this alley in the north of the town and only a small light flickered above the doors. Obviously, no normal inhabitant of the city liked it to go through this alley.

One door was extremely suspicious, because it spotted a sign with absolutely nothing on it.

Unexpectedly, a single person emerged from the shadows before he just opened the door. After he had entered the building, the person walked several stairs downstairs and he was now within the basement of this house.

Through the gaps of another door shone some light and you could also hear some voices.

Now, the door was smashed wide open and within the doorframes stood Jeff, with a completely cold-hearted look on his face.

Within the room, Wasco and several Team Rocket's henchmen stood or sat within this small hideout, having waited for the return of the boss. As soon as Wasco spotted Jeff, he sighed in relieve.

"What took you so damn long, Jeff? Giovanni could call us any minute to hear about our situation, so let … where do you have my creation?" Wasco demanded to know, seeing that Jeff didn't have anything with him.

"It's with those kids." Jeff replied casually.

"You idiotic dirty swine … you ruined everything with your incompetence … you - - -"

Wasco was suddenly took by his collar by Jeff and the higher-ranked Team Rocket member pushed him against a wall, wanting to make a statement. Obviously, Wasco didn't expect such a ruthless Jeff.

"Be careful with whom you're talking, Wasco!" Jeff said seriously. "You couldn't do anything to stop them, because no Pokémon would respect you anyway."

Jeff then pushed Wasco to the ground.

"Those kids had just luck and I swear that I'll get them." Jeff said convincingly into the room.

***BEEP *BEEP* *BEEP***

The 'ring tone' of a device went on and Jeff pulled his Holo-caster out of his pocket to look who it was.

"It's the boss." Jeff revealed, looking rather serious to the device.

Wasco gulped, because he knew that Giovanni would never ever trust him again, but he didn't want to take all the blame by himself. "Jeff, I swear, I won't take all the blame by myself and it was your fault anyway that our hideout burned down."

Jeff shot a death glare to Wasco.

Before the Holo-caster would stop to beep, Jeff answered the 'call' and put the device onto the table.

The well-known image of Giovanni appeared as a hologram, with his Persian by his side like always and a indifferent glance within his eyes. Wasco started to sweat heavily, knowing that his boss would make his life a living hell.

"_Your deadline, Wasco, it's now. Hmm … Jeff, get Wasco in front of the Holo-caster immediately!"_

Jeff motioned to Wasco to come to him so that Giovanni could see him as well. With shaking legs, the doc placed himself next to Jeff.

"_According to your expression, I guess, you failed again, but I'm not surprised at all."_

"Boss, it's not like that!" Wasco stuttered.

"_How is it then?" _Giovanni said sternly.

"Actually, my experiment worked and I was able to turn a prisoner of us into a legendary Pokémon." Wasco explained, hoping to get Giovanni's sympathy.

"_Is it like that, huh? Why don't you show it to me then, right now?"_

" … uh … yeah … we had some problems after the experiment …" Wasco explained fearfully.

"_You stutter more than a Kindergarten child, Wasco! Before I continue to listen to your lies, I'll ask Jeff how the reality looks like. Tell me, Jeff, does Wasco say the truth?"_

Wasco gulped once more, knowing that Jeff would put him down to get the praise by himself.

"Well, he created a Mew with his experiment." Jeff said casually.

You could see how Giovanni lifted his head and raised his eyebrows when he heard this information from his trustful member. Wasco was puzzled as well, because Jeff had admitted that the doc managed to achieve something at all.

"_Hmm … you know, Jeff, that you are one of my most loyal and trustful members, that's why I haven't had problems to believe you in the past. If you guarantee me that Wasco told the truth, I'll believe you, but I want to see evidences!"_

"I understand, boss." Jeff replied calmly.

"_Where's this Mew now?"_

"Unfortunately, it's not in our possession." Jeff revealed and Giovanni looked threateningly, but Jeff knew that he had to look confident. "Nevertheless, we know how to get it back and then, we'll send it to you as soon as possible."

"_Although I wonder how Wasco could be so stupid to lose a legendary, I see that you are determined enough to do what you say, Jeff. I guess, this Mew, if it exist, is somewhere outside, right?"_

"That's right, boss." Jeff answered.

"_If you're right, this legendary could be the begin of the Team Rocket era."_

"Boss?!" Wasco bugged in. "It's an honor to know that you are looking forward to my creation and - - -"

"_Shut up, Wasco! Yesterday, I told you that you would need to show me a legendary right now, but as you see, you couldn't. Due to the situation, you'll help Jeff to find this Mew again and if you're successful, I wouldn't be averse to reward you two."_

Wasco didn't like it all that Jeff would be getting some of his fame.

"_I guess, I'll contact another trio of our team to look for this Mew as well. I really don't want to wait long, so you should hope that you're not lying and that you find it first." _

With those words, the holo-caster went off and everyone within the room sighed in relieve.

"Boss, you didn't tell him that our old hideout burned down."

"At the moment, he doesn't have to know about this." Jeff replied casually.

"You can forget that I'll share my fame with you! I was the one, who created this legendary, and I was the one, who - - -" Wasco exclaimed, with a demanding voice before he was stopped.

" … lost it!" Jeff added sternly. "You can be glad that I told Giovanni that your experiment wasn't a complete failure, but like our boss said, you will listen to my orders from now on!"

"Hmm …" Wasco wasn't very fond of that idea.

"We know that this legendary is with those kids, but now, we need an idea how to find them again." Jeff explained thoughtfully, knowing that they shouldn't waste too much time.

Wasco thought before he remembered something. Pulling something out of his pockets, the doc put it onto the table with a grin. Everyone looked at two Pokéballs and obviously, it weren't Wasco's. Jeff had crossed his arms, being skeptical.

"I guess, I'm still the smartest one of us." Wasco said, grinning. "I still have two Pokémon of this guy, who's now this Mew, but I'm sure that he wants them back at any expense."

"Why should a Pokémon want to get back Pokéballs?" Jeff questioned.

Wasco shook his head. "Thanks to the chaotic events during my experiment, I wasn't able to erase the memories of this boy after his transformation."

"In that case, he's the same boy with a Pokémon's body, right?" Jeff said, unimpressed.

"Yes! Furthermore, his friends wanted to know a way how to turn him back, therefore I assume that they'll try to get some of my information." Wasco said, feeling superior.

Jeff looked to the spheres again.

"Trust me; those kids will come to us rather sooner than later." Wasco predicted.

"You want to lure them into a trap, right? Hmm … that could even work, but Giovanni told us that he would send another trio of Team Rocket onto the search for our legendary. If they find it before us, they'll get the fame and reward from Giovanni."

"It's MY legendary, Jeff! MY! Mine alone!" Wasco clarified angrily. "No way that some other stupid idiots take it away from me!"

Now, the Rockets worked on a plan to get their hands on this Pokémon.

On the table, Cubone's and Farfetch'd's Pokéballs were the decoys.

* * *

… **On Route 4, a few miles away from Lumiose city …**

* * *

The sky turned slightly red, yellow and black, because the sun disappeared behind the horizon slowly but surely. Within the forest, it became scary and a walk through wasn't very nice anymore, especially for a certain girl and her fox-Pokémon.

"We haven't caught up with him …" Serena said fearfully,

Fennekin within her arms looked unsurely around, not knowing much from the world outside of the lab.

"I hoped that we would find him when we hurry, but I fear that he's not even near to our location. " The girl explained, disappointed before she heard another unknowing noise. "Whoa!"

Suddenly, a bee-like Pokémon appeared from the woods, looking at the new trainer.

Serena immediately dropped onto her rear end, fearing the huge Pokémon.

For some reason, Vespiquen felt provoked and the bug dashed towards the brown-haired female.

Serena screamed, but then, Fennekin jumped out of her arms and released her very first Ember attack onto the queen bee. It was very effective, but the bug seemed to have a higher level than Serena's Pokémon and Vespiquen pushed the embers away.

Fennekin was shocked by it.

It was even worse, because the Ember attack seemed to have provoked the bee even more, which now flapped with her wings before she released several of Air Slashes onto trainer and Pokémon.

Serena hugged her Pokémon again, closing her eyes.

Out of nowhere, it became very bright, even for Serena, who had closed her eyes. In addition, it was extremely hot, but after a few seconds, everything was like before and the brown-haired girl could open her eyes again to see that Vespiquen was gone.

Fennekin was puzzled.

"Did you do that?" Serena asked, looking down to her Pokémon.

Fennekin lifted her head to look into her trainer's face, but suddenly, she noticed something behind her trainer and the small fox let out a squeal of surprise.

"Are you okay?"

Now, Serena quickly turned around to see, who was talking with her, but at first she only spotted a Pokémon, that looked exactly like the Pokémon that she had seen in front of Lumiose city. Being golden and huge, Arcanine looked unsurely to the girl.

From her sitting position, Serena felt relatively intimidated. "You can talk?"

Arcanine looked puzzled, tilting his head.

"Ha-ha … you thought that Arcanine was talking with you?" Bonnie suddenly appeared on top of Arcanine's head, looking down to Serena.

"Wait! You're the girl that I saw together with nurse Joy in front of the main gate." Serena exclaimed.

"You saw me there? Anyway, you're lucky that Arcanine and I found you here." Bonnie said.

"That's an Arcanine then?" Serena said curiously before she pointed her Pokédex towards the huge Pokémon.

_Arcanine, the legendary-like Pokémon. A Pokémon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings. Its magnificent bark conveys a sense majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it. _

"It looks different than on my Pokédex though …" Serena noted.

Nevertheless, Fennekin seemed to be a fan of this strong Pokémon that seemingly saved them from Vespiquen. Eventually, Serena stood up again, with Fennekin in her arms and she was relieved that the girl had helped her.

"Thank you for saving us." Serena said truthfully.

"You're welcome." Bonnie replied, enjoying it to rest on the soft fur of Arcanine's head.

"Sorry that I'm so curious, but where are you going to?" Serena asked.

"We are on our way along route 4 to reach Santalune city, because my brother and some of his friends are there." Bonnie replied naively, not knowing why she should keep it a secret.

"Could you take me and Fennekin with you, if it's not too much to ask for." Serena asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Bonnie answered without thinking. "Where do you want to be brought to?"

"Well, I heard that there's a Pokémon centre within this forest, probably three miles before Santalune city." Serena explained, hoping that Ash would be there at the moment.

"That shouldn't be a problem at all." Bonnie smiled widely. "By the way, my name's Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'm Serena and this here is my starter Pokémon Fennekin." Serena explained, pointing to herself and her Pokémon respectively.

"It's soooooooooooooooo cute!" Bonnie exclaimed with sparkling eyes, almost dropping down from Arcanine in the process.

Now, Serena walked unsurely around Arcanine, not knowing …

"What's up? You can just climb onto Arcanine's back; he's strong enough." Bonnie said, tilting her head.

Following the instructions, Serena took a 'seat' on the back of the Pokémon, noticing the soft fur of the fire-type. Again, Fennekin admired this fellow-fire type and she hoped to become as strong as him someday.

"Cling on tight!" Bonnie said before Arcanine started to run through the woods with high speed.

Serena didn't expect that this Pokémon would be that fast, but she was relieved that she would reach her destination without another confrontation of a bug-type. Nevertheless, she wondered the whole time why this young small girl had this Pokémon.

"Is Arcanine your Pokémon by the way?" Serena asked, holding onto her hat.

"I would love to have such a Pokémon, but it's the Pokémon of another trainer actually and I just bring it back to him." Bonnie responded.

"I see." Serena replied understandingly.

* * *

… **Santalune city, Pokémon centre …**

* * *

Some time had passed since Clemont's call and the group sat within one of the lounges of the Pokémon centre, close to a window. With the twilight looking as beautiful as ever, May looked dreamingly out of the window.

Suddenly, someone poke her onto her shoulder.

"Hey, May! Your sundae is melting." Ash notified his girlfriend, pointing to the sweet that the brunette had ordered some minutes ago. "… or aren't you hungry at all?"

"Don't be silly, Ash!" May responded quickly, starting to eat her well-deserved food. "We haven't eaten anything since this morning, but … I just enjoyed the sunset."

Ash looked out of the window as well now. "You're right; it's really a nice sunset."

Out of nowhere, Pikachu jumped onto the table, startling everyone, especially Clemont, who almost dropped down from the bench.

"Pikapi!"

"Hey, Pikachu! It seems that you're fit again, right?" Ash said, being relieved. "Great to see that you weren't hurt at all during this eventful day."

The yellow mouse agreed happily before it looked to May. Unfortunately, the rodent's sudden appearance had caused May to drop some of her ice onto her outfit and understandingly, it was more than cold.

Shaking, the brunette tried to drop down the ice cream before her clothes would be completely ruined.

"*sigh* … I wanted to take a shower today anyway …" May sighed.

Within a few seconds, Ash got a towel and the trainer handed it to the girl. "Here you have a towel, May. I'm sorry that Pikachu startled you like that."

"Never mind." May smiled towards her love. "I'm sure there are some things that you could do to make me feel better later on."

Ash, as dense as he was, didn't know what she meant, but at least, she wasn't upset or mad.

Clemont finally had recovered from this shocking appearance before he looked to the counter, where nurse Joy just put several Pokéballs onto the counter and it seemed that they were the ones of the group.

Immediately, the whole group approached the counter.

"I see that you recognize the spheres of your Pokémon immediately." Joy noted, smiling like always. "Fortunately, your Pokémon weren't injured and they just needed a long break to recover from this day."

Ash took the spheres of Froakie and Charizard, May the ones of Blaziken and Glaceon and Clemont took back the Pokéball of his Bunnelby. Of course, the group would grant their Pokémon a break until tomorrow after their help today.

"Thank you for everything, Nurse Joy, but what about Flareon and David?" Ash asked casually.

"David? Who's that?" The Nurse became puzzled.

"I guess, he meant our Mew; Ash likes it to give Pokémon a nickname." May explained hectically.

Joy believed it.

"Flareon still sleeps after she got a shock for her life … did she fell into a river or lake?" Joy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but she will be okay, won't she?" Ash asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry, but you should try to keep her away from larger amounts of water for the foreseeable future." Joy suggested, being slightly more serious. "To come back to your question though; I still check up your Mew, but you can stop to worry. It's not in danger at all."

"Did you notice something weird?" Clemont asked naively. "My friends claim that this Mew is a - - -"

Once again, Ash and May had to silence Clemont.

"Could we see our Mew?" Ash asked, covering Clemont's mouth.

"Well, at the moment, I scan it to see if it has internal injuries, but you can come with me." Joy replied friendly and her Wigglytuff leaded the group to the treatment area of the Pokémon centre. Fortunately, Clemont agreed to stop telling everyone about a specific situation.

Shortly thereafter, all of them were in front of the treatment room, where Nurse Joy sat down onto her chair in front of her computer.

Looking through the window into the treatment room, the group spotted the pink Pokémon on one of the treatment tables. Actually, it looked peaceful and nobody could tell from its look that it had been a human.

Once more, Joy scanned the legendary.

"According to the scan, Mew doesn't have any injuries; neither internal nor visible ones." Joy explained after she read it on her screen. "It's just plain exhausted; extremely exhausted. Do you know how this could happen?"

Ash and May believed that it cost a lot of energy from David to survive this transformation into a Pokémon, but of course, they couldn't tell it Nurse Joy.

"I don't have a clue unfortunately, but do you know when it will wake up?" May answered uneasily, not liking it to lie.

Joy shook her head. "It could be any minute or tomorrow. It's never easy to tell when you wake up, because it depends on various factors."

"I see …" May replied.

"To be sure; we should let it sleep within our treatment room." Joy suggested.

Ash and May agreed.

"Could we enter the room for a short moment though, please?" Ash asked politely.

Joy saw that the teens worried, so she didn't want to make them upset. "Okay, you can, but now, I have to go back to the counter to help my other guests as well. In case you notice something, you can call me for help."

"We will." Ash and May assured.

After Joy left, Ash and May again looked through the pane.

Now, they entered the treatment room and approached the examination table. It was a weird feeling for Ash and May to see their friend like that, but at least, he was fine and not hurt at all. Unlike the couple, Clemont looked skeptically to the pink Pokémon.

"It's still unbelievable that this is supposed to be your friend." Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it as well if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." May replied, admitting that it was hard to believe.

Pikachu on Ash's shoulder looked unsurely as well.

"I guess, we have to wait anyway." Clemont said casually. "I think I'll get our rooms for this night before all of them are taken. After all, we can't leave this town during the night and we should rest as long as possible to be fit again."

"You can reserve a room with two beds for me and May." Ash added. "We'll stay here for a few more minutes."

"No problem, but don't expect that I'll carry all of your bags to your room again." Clemont said before he left the treatment room again to talk with Nurse Joy about their overnight stay.

Now, it were just Ash, with Pikachu, and May again.

May approached her friend-turned-Pokémon even more and she tilted her head. Laying on its side, Mew seemingly slept peacefully and its chest moved up and down rhythmically. It looked absolutely adorable and May would love to catch it for her team, wouldn't it be for the fact that this wasn't even a Pokémon, but one of her friends.

"I still feel slightly responsible for this …" May said guiltily.

"You don't have to be." Ash assured, comforting his girlfriend. "We did everything we could and you protected him ever since you realized that he was a Pokémon. For me, you saved this whole day."

"Thanks." May replied shyly, blushing.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had jumped onto the examination table to see his friend from the nearness.

"We should let him sleep until tomorrow." Ash suggested and May agreed before both teens left the room side by side. It was early evening and they had to decide, plan and talk about a lot of things, especially the next day with all of its obstacles.

"PIKAPI!"

Suddenly, Pikachu called for his trainer and the raven-haired trainer turned around to see why his pal yelled like that. Following her boyfriend, May was completely confused, not expecting what would happen next.

When Ash entered the room again, he asked. "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

The rodent waved hectically with its arms before pointing to _David. _Moving slightly, the pink individual seemed to… wake up.

"Ash, what's the matter?" May asked curiously when she reentered the room.

"I think David is about to wake up." Ash answered with some uncertainty.

May raised both eyebrows and millions of scenarios went through her mind before she looked to her friend that would need to realize a lot of things. Indeed, it were only a matter of seconds until David would see his old friends again.

* * *

…**. … ! …..**

* * *

Somewhere within the Kalos region, at a place where no sunbeam touched the earth, it seemed that something else woke up as well. Enveloped by complete darkness, something started to move, but nothing could be seen.

Breaking a complete silence, a growl shattered the atmosphere.

A weird gloominess spread out and for some reason it felt as if this _thing _sucked out the life of everything that was close to it. Several nightshade plants just died due to the presence of this creature, making it even scarier.

Suddenly, nothing could be heard again.

Did this creature just go away?

… _A legendary that isn't supposed to live … it has to disappear …_

* * *

… **Back in Santalune city …**

* * *

David's mind was not a whole and not a half, but his head hurt like never before. Not even awake, the boy had this weird feeling that went through his whole body, but he just couldn't hold onto this feeling when it was replaced by this terrible headache again.

Trying to force himself to wake up and open his eyes, David tried everything in his power to get away from this state of helplessness that had trapped him within his own mind.

Not being able to catch a thought, he feared that he would never get rid off this feeling.

Shortly before he gave up to try, David's black vision was replaced by a bright light and at first, he thought that he was dead, but the thought didn't last long when this terrible psychological pain caught up with him again.

Considering to surrender to the pain and just let it happen, David let it go.

As soon as he didn't fight anymore, his vision became brighter until he could eventually recognize some shades, silhouettes and even colors. It were just a series of images that entered his mind and David couldn't do much with them.

With a completely blurred vision, he tried his best to move.

… _where am I? …_

Finally, he could catch a thought, although it wasn't much. At least, it seemed that his state improved, but this weird feeling just didn't want to leave his body.

Suddenly, a yellow image entered his vision, but it was just too blurred to recognize what it was.

Being added to the vision, the feeling of pressure against his right site let David believe that he laid on his right side. At least, it seemed that he wasn't dead, but sometimes it seemed that being dead wouldn't be so painful.

… _why is it so hard to control my body? … _

Doing the only thing possible, David winked several times in an attempt to renew his vision.

After a few moments, a third sense seemed to work again and David believed that he could hear something. Unfortunately, it just sounded like millions of echoes that blocked each other to be clear, but it was better than nothing.

With his vision becoming better by the second, the boy could recognize something red as well.

Never having felt more exhausted, he could feel how fresh air filled his lungs before it left again.

… _Why do I feel so helpless and weak? … _

After he winked once more, David's vision was good enough to recognize two black eyes, a black nose, two red cheeks and a yellow face. Trying to use his memory, David's head started to hurt again, but one thought reached him nevertheless.

… _Pikachu? … _

Not wanting to black out again, he yelled at his body to listen to him. Slowly but surely, it became a torture again to breathe, but at least, he felt pain somewhere else than just his head.

" … David … can you hear us? …"

It was just a whisper in the wind, but David heard understandable words and for the first time in minutes, he felt happy that he wasn't alone, although he didn't know, who was talking with him or if someone was talking with him at all.

… _this pain … it just should go away already …_

Never before had David wished to be awake than he wished it to be now.

Suddenly, he felt a tingle in his whole body as if your legs would wake up after they slept in due to blood deficiency. With his feeling returning to his body, David noticed that his legs and arms felt too short or that feelings returned to body parts that shouldn't be there. It just felt strange and weird, but perhaps it was just an interim feeling.

Finally, his vision seemed to be back again and David stared right into the worried face of Pikachu.

… _It's really Pikachu … why does he look so huge though … _

As his next step, David wanted to say something, but it felt like a task that was miles away for him.

When Pikachu tilted his head, David tried to breathe steadily before the yellow rodent turned to the side. Apparently, he was talking to someone, but David's head felt as heavy as a giant Golem, therefore he couldn't lift it, even if he wanted.

"David, are you okay?"

This time, the voices were clearer than before, but it was still not easy to allocate them to certain individuals though. Nevertheless, it was nice to know that someone worried for him and David finally wanted to know where he was.

When he again tried to lift his head, he eventually blacked out for only a second. Refusing to surrender after he had come so far, David pushed himself to his limits before he managed to turn his head two inches to the left side.

Looking obliquely upwards, he looked into the room.

Finally, he could see to whom the voices belonged to.

… _Ash … May … ouch … it's still too painful to remember anything … _

Squeezing his eyes in pain, he just hoped that this feeling would go away. Trying to convince himself that he was past the worst, David opened his eyes again and looked towards his friends, who looked worriedly towards him.

From his perspective, May and Ash looked like giants, but that couldn't be …

… _What's wrong with my stupid mind? … _

With his eyes, David gave them a sign that he was aware that they were here.

Seeing how May sighed in relieve, David could only assume that they had worried. Likely that he was in danger, because of something that he had to remember again. Slowly but surely his condition became better, although he didn't dare to remember the last events.

"David, are you recognizing us?" May asked slowly, trying to sound as soft as possible.

… _why does she ask that? … It hasn't been too long ago since we saw each other … _

Making progress with his condition, David moved his head up and down to give his friends a nod.

With his body control coming back, David moved his mouth several times without saying anything, but at least, it was possible to move again. For the first time since waking up, he could breathe without problems, but he still felt completely exhausted.

"It seems that he's recognizing us despite his current state." May said towards Ash, sounding slightly relieved, yet fearfully for some reason.

… _my current state? … am I completely beaten up? … it doesn't feel like that though … I need answers …_

"How do you feel?" Ash asked now, looking guiltily.

… _Come on, David! … give them an answer … _

Moving his mouth, David filled his lungs with air before he formed the words within his mind. It didn't need to be much, but at least, it should be understandable words for his fiends.

"I … feel … weird …"

Finally, he could answer, but for some reason, his voice sounded too high-pitched for his own one.

… _what's wrong with my voice? … I thought my ears would work again, but I guess, they aren't … did I catch a cold perhaps? …_

May seemed to be surprised that David could talk and her face looked even guiltier than before. Turning to her boyfriend, the brunette didn't know how to continue this conversation with their friend that seemingly didn't know everything.

"I don't know how to explain to him what happened with him." May said unsurely.

"We shouldn't rush anything! Let's wait until he wants to know it himself." Ash responded knowingly.

… _Wait!? What!? … what does she mean with that? … I'm fine … or I hope I am … _

Now, Pikachu looked into David's eyes again, tilting his head several times.

"Why is … Pikachu so huge?"

Once again, the voice was too high-pitched, but that didn't matter to the boy, who just wanted answers for his questions. After they heard that question, May and Ash looked uneasily towards their friend as if they didn't dare to tell him what was wrong with him.

Several moments passed before Ash rubbed the back of his head.

… _Don't look at me like that! … _

Ash realized his friend's demanding glance and the raven-haired trainer took his Pokédex out of his pocket before he pointed it towards David.

… _Ash … what's that supposed to mean? … what can your Pokédex tell me what you can't? … _

Suddenly, the Pokédex opened.

"_Mew, the New Species Pokémon! When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen! Apparently, it only appears to those people who are pure heart and have a strong desire to see it!_

After the explanation, the Pokédex closed again, leaving David with more questions than answers once again. Thinking that Ash just joked around with him, David didn't think more about it and he tried again to move.

May looked to Ash again. "I guess, there's no other way."

Having regained most of his body control, David tried to sat up, but his arms felt so small and weak.

Before David dropped down again, Pikachu assisted him to sit up, but that confused the poor boy even more and more. Even when he sat, David seemed to be smaller than the rodent, although they were at the same level.

Looking to the side at Pikachu, he wondered.

… _when did Pikachu become so huge? … or … did someone shrink me? … _

Suddenly, May stood next to them and she looked like a tower from this nearness. It just didn't want to slip into David's mind what was wrong, but now, May looked through her fanny pack before she took something out of it.

… _is this a dream? … _

Ash looked uneasily at this scene, knowing that May would try the shock treatment on their friend.

"Listen, David!" May said unexpectedly, with a convincing tone in her voice. "I know that this will be a shock for you, but you have to be strong now."

… _why does everyone talks in puzzles? …_

Suddenly, May held a small hand mirror in front of her friend.

Looking onto the object, David just saw the image of a pink Pokémon. Turning his head to May, he looked with a questioning look to the brunette.

"Why .. do you show me this picture?"

"*sigh* … it isn't a picture …" May replied, sighing.

Not understanding what she meant, David looked once again to the "picture". Inspecting it more precisely this time, he tilted his to the left side to look at the image from a different perspective, but for some reason, the image did the same.

… _uh … what? … _

Returning his head to its previous position, David noticed that the image followed everything. Winking several times, the blue eyes of the image copied his movements exactly and the pink face spotted the same clueless expression as David's one.

Suddenly, Pikachu's face appeared on the picture as well, but actually, Pikachu was really next to David. More and more, a thought started to take form within David's mind that he didn't want to believe.

… _that can't be … that's not possible … _

Lifting his arms, David looked at them. Instead of looking at human hands, he just spotted two weirdly looking, short, pink arms with three fingers on each of them. Carefully, he moved them up and down, hoping that it just would be a dream.

May, Pikachu and Ash realized that their friend finally realized it himself.

… _that aren't mine … what the … _

Looking into the mirror again, David started to touch his face, although his arms were almost too short for that. With his blue eyes staring back at him, the boy noticed that this reflection really showed him and his new face. Even when he pinched himself, nothing changed.

With his mind being completely overstrained, he looked down to his side where he spotted something that was thin, long and pink. It had the same characteristics as the rest of his body, but David couldn't believe that it belonged to him.

Suddenly, he just wanted to move everything and the long thing moved as well.

With a complete horrified expression, he followed it until it ended at his rear end.

… _No … I have a tail? … am I a freak? … _

Staring down his back at his new tail, he just let the time go on, not wanting to do anything. Looking on how he moved his tail, David just couldn't believe it, but no one of the other individuals within the room disturbed him during this time.

After a few seconds of silence, David turned his head slowly to May, although his skin started to be covered in sweat.

The brown-haired girl saw the desperation, the helplessness, the confusion, the shock and the fear within the eyes of her friend. It hurt May's heart to see her friend like that, but she would make sure to help him in that situation.

Fearfully, yet hopefully, David wanted to know it.

"What happened to me?" David asked, knowing that his voice sounded the way it did.

"Can't you remember anything?" May asked unsurely, yet carefully.

David looked around, trying to remember before he squeezed his eyes again in pain.

Now, Ash walked next to the examination table before he kneeled next to it, putting his crossed arms on the edge of it. It could be useful to be at the same level as their friend before they would start to explain everything to him.

"Let's try to begin with the last thing you can remember." Ash said understandingly.

Once again, David looked at his hands. "Hmm … I was supposed to get a package from Lumiose city for professor Juniper … What date do we have?"

"That's not that important, but you were supposed to meet professor Sycamore one week ago." Ash responded calmly.

"One week! … I can't remember a whole week?" David looked with disbelief at Ash, but the raven-haired trainer's eyes weren't lying.

"I guess, it will take some time until you can remember the last events." Ash said knowingly.

David tried to handle this revelation, but with every passing second, he had a new question and he would need an answer from his friends.

"What am I? Why are you here? Where are we?" David asked cohesively.

"To answer your first question; you're a Mew, a legendary Pokémon." Ash revealed carefully.

"I'm a … Pokémon?" That sounded surreal for the former boy, who tried once again to remember by himself what happened. Unfortunately, he just couldn't find the start of his memories, no matter how much he tried to regain it.

May still looked guiltily, but suddenly she heard some scratching noises from the door of the room.

_What is that? _… The brunette walked to the door before she only opened it one gap before unexpectedly, something rushed into the room and passed the female coordinator like a thunder.

Not even Ash could react quickly enough when this individual jumped onto the examination table.

David couldn't even lift his head when he was tackled to the ground before he laid flat on his back.

The next thing he felt was a wet and small tongue that licked his face repeatedly, not giving him a second of rest. Waving with his small arms, the poor boy couldn't push the attacker away, but soon, it was clear that it wasn't an attacker at all.

May grew a smile when she realized that it was just Flareon.

"Please, don't eat me!" David begged for his life.

"Don't you recognize your Pokémon?" May said sweetly, giggling slightly for the first time in hours.

"Uh …" David stopped to wave with his arms before he opened one of his eyes. "Is it Arcanine?"

However, he looked into the face of Flareon, which squealed in happiness like never before, but like everything, she seemed to be extremely huge in comparison to the boy. Needing some moments to realize, David sat slowly up again.

"I guess, you have to get used to the fact that you are only one foot tall anymore." Ash said, somewhat amusing.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Ash!" David responded, not being very amused.

Strangely enough, however, he breathed slightly heavier than before and more sweet was visible on his skin that dropped down onto the table. In addition, he squeezed his eyes again to the point where it was clear that something was wrong.

"Are you feeling okay?" May asked, concerned.

"Of course …anyway, didn't you … want to tell me what happened?"

"You aren't a very good liar, you know?" May revealed, looking serious.

"Pika ChuChu Pi Kachu …" Pikachu tried to play the voice of reason.

"You don't say." David responded to the rodent, with Pikachu looking puzzled.

"May is right! You should rest for the remaining day before you burden yourself with questions." Ash added, assuming that the message about Cubone and Farfetch'd's whereabouts would be quite to shocking for his friend.

"Don't be silly …" David clarified, panting more and more. " …"

Suddenly, _Mew_ just blacked out again, dropping backwards onto the examination table.

Flareon squealed in fear, looking sadly to her trainer.

"May, could you please get Nurse Joy?" Ash asked quickly and his girlfriend nodded quickly before she left the room to look for the Pokémon Nurse.

_I guess, Joy was right and he's too exhausted at the moment, but at least, we know that it's him after all … I'm not sure if he completely realized his situation though… _

Shortly thereafter, May, with Nurse Joy, entered the examination room and the Nurse immediately checked on her patient.

"Oh, Flareon is here as well?" Joy noted, looking to the worrying Pokémon.

"Well, she and Mew are good friends …" May explained quickly.

"I see, but concerning your Mew, it's like I said completely exhausted. You told me that it woke up and looked around, but I guess, that was already too much for it." Joy repeated. "Let's hope that it sleeps the whole night until tomorrow morning."

"In that case, could we take Mew with into our room?" Ash asked carefully before he realized Joy's puzzled expression. "Just in case he wakes up during the night."

"As a Nurse, I would need to deny your request, but I can feel that you worry a lot." Joy responded thoughtfully. "It's okay."

"Thank you very much!" Ash and May said together.

Ash took _Mew_ from the table, making sure that he didn't step onto its tail.

Flareon and Pikachu followed Ash to the corridor, but May left behind before she turned worriedly to Nurse Joy. There was something on hr mind that she didn't want to let happen and soon, she spoke to the pink-haired women.

"Joy, could you keep it a secret that you have seen us, including our Mew?" May asked politely.

Joy looked puzzled to the girl, but she saw it within May's face that the girl had her reasons.

"Of course, I can keep it a secret, but are you running away from someone?" Joy asked carefully.

" …" May sighed quietly. "I really don't want to pull you into this; it's better if you don't know."

* * *

When May went through the corridor, she spotted Ash, with Clemont, and the two boys seemed to talk about something, but actually, it was clear what topic was about. It was already so dark outside that all lights within the Pokémon centre went on.

"What took you so long?" Ash asked, confused.

"Nothing important, but what do you think about getting some sleep now?" May suggested.

"I got you a room for two, but shouldn't we have dinner before we go to bed?" Clemont asked, admitting that he was slightly hungry. "By the way, Ash, didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Well …" Ash started.

Suddenly, Flareon's ears twitched and the fire-type looked tensely to the sliding door before she growled slightly. Within another moment, the Flame Pokémon dashed to the outside, leaving the trainers behind, but now, Pikachu's ears twitched as well.

"Flareon! Pikachu!" Ash shouted, but his electro-type followed Flareon already.

May got a bad feeling about this. "Hopefully, it's not Team Rocket …"

Ash hadn't considered this possibility at all and the trainer realized that it was all too likely that those criminals chased them. Due to the darkness, it wouldn't be easy to know who was approaching the centre, that's why Ash placed Mew into May's arms.

"You'll wait here!" Ash demanded quickly. "If this is really Team Rocket, we should lure them away."

Before May could say anything, Ash motioned to Clemont to follow him and the two boys left the Pokémon centre through the front door. Deep within her heart, May hoped that it wasn't this stupid organization, especially now when their Pokémon weren't completely fit again.

Outside, Ash approached Pikachu and Flareon and the duo looked towards the street that led to the forest, but it was extremely dark there.

Footsteps could be heard that came quickly closer to their location.

"If this is really this team, wouldn't it be better to hide from them?" Clemont asked logically.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how far they would go to get our friend back, but it's the best to keep them out of the Pokémon centre." Ash responded sternly. "Pikachu, get ready!"

The rodent took his battle pose and Clemont looked hectically for the Pokéball of his Bunnelby.

Now, they spotted the silhouette of a Pokémon that appeared from the shadows.

This Pokémon was really fast and it stood in front of our friends before Ash could even order an attack, but as soon as he recognized this fire-type, his eyes widened and the raven-haired trainer became puzzled hot it could be that it was here.

Flareon started to smile widely when she spotted Acanine here.

"Arcanine, shouldn't you be in Lumiose city with - - -" Ash started to ask.

"Hello, guys!" A blonde girl waved happily from Arcanine's back.

"BONNIE!?" Clemont explained, being completely buff. "Didn't I tell you to go to our father?"

"Don't be so horrid …" Bonnie said teasingly. "I couldn't do anything; I told Arcanine to bring me to our father, but he wanted to see his trainer so badly that he took me with him to you."

Arcanine looked up, rolling his eyes.

"You can't imagine how much you scared us, but I'm relieved to see that you're okay." Ash said, smiling again.

"That was very careless from you!" Clemont scolded his sister. "What have you done if you have encountered something dangerous within the forest?"

"Don't threat me like a baby!" Bonnie said sadly. "Arcanine was with me and by the way, we helped a girl that was attacked by a Pokémon, so it was a good idea from us in the end."

"Clemont was just worried about your safety, Bonnie, but there are some individuals within this forest that you shouldn't encounter." Ash explained, crossing his arms. "Fortunately, nothing happened and you are here with us now."

Meanwhile, Arcanine and Flareon had a small talk.

Suddenly, Arcanine's mouth was wide open and the fire-type looked with disbelief to Flareon.

_Oh-oh … I guess, Flareon just told him about their trainer … _Ash thought silently.

Becoming too curious, May peeked out from the sliding door before she spotted Ash, Clemont, Pikachu, Flareon …. Arcanine and even Bonnie. Too many questions for the girl and the brunette left carefully the Pokémon centre before she walked to Ash.

"Hi, May!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, looking to the brunette from Arcanine's head.

"May, didn't I tell you to stay in the centre?" Ash asked.

"I know, but then, I saw you with Bonnie and Arcanine, therefore I thought it wasn't the case I feared."

"WOW! What a CUUUUUUUUUUTIE!" Bonnie squealed loudly, looking down to May.

Obviously, Bonnie had spotted _Mew _and the blonde girl couldn't hide her fascination for this Pokémon.

Ash, May and Clemont sweatdropped, because all of them knew that the girl would react like that. Sliding down from the back of the large fire Pokémon, Bonnie soon stood in front of May and the brown-haired coordinator didn't know exactly what to do.

"Is that your Pokémon?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"Uh … well …" May couldn't decide for an answer.

Now, Arcanine walked to her and the fire-type looked unsurely to the pink Pokémon that was according to Flareon, his trainer.

Out of nowhere, a flashlight went off.

Everyone was blinded for a few seconds until it was back to normal.

Nobody knew what it was and the trainers looked around to see who watched them, but their question was quickly answered when a person approached them from the other side of the streets. The Pokémon didn't feel as if this was a bad person.

"Sorry for the flashlight …" A woman's voice apologized. " … but I wanted a perfect photo."

When the light of the street light revealed the appearance of the woman, you could see that she wore a white tank top, a green wristband at her left arm, a white belt and green trousers with many pockets. In addition, she had green eyes, medium-long hair and a camera.

Actually, Ash and May didn't know her.

"To introduce myself; I'm Viola, a professional photographer." Viola revealed, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Viola." Ash replied enthusiastically and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder again. "I'm Ash; there is my girlfriend May and the two blondes are Bonnie and Clemont. Of course, I would like you to meet my pal Pikachu as well."

"Beautiful names indeed." Viola said.

"Did you take a photo of us?" May asked, puzzled.

"I guess, I should have asked you for permission first." Viola said sheepishly. "Anyway, when I saw your Shiny Pokémon, Acanine and Flareon, I couldn't do anything, but to take a photo with all of you. Normally, I only take photos of bug-type Pokémon, but sometimes, I can't waste a chance."

Suddenly, Viola's sharp eyes spotted the Pokémon within May's arms.

Within an interval of 3 seconds, Viola took ten photos of Mew before anyone could even react to her actions.

"I can't believe that you have a Mew within your team." Viola said, amazed. "You're a lucky girl."

Bonnie now believed as well that it was May's Pokémon, but that didn't decrease her desire to hug it.

Arcanine looked down to Flareon, but the fire-type looked indifferent to this woman. Everything just happened too fast and Viola was convinced that she was right with her assumptions.

"Uh Viola, right?" May tried to catch the attention of the woman. "I don't want to sound rude, but could you please stop to take photos of … my Mew? It's important that nobody knows that it's with us at the moment."

Viola removed her head from her camera, looking puzzled at the girl.

"What she said is right." Ash added, approaching the two. "It has to stay a secret!"

Viola turned to Ash before she noticed again how good Ash and Pikachu looked together. Smiling, the green-eyed woman seemed to think about something and suddenly, she grinned widely.

"You're trainer, right?" Viola assumed and received a nod from Ash. "You and your Pikachu look like a perfect team. Are you in Santalune city to challenge the gym?"

"This city has a gym?" Ash responded, surprised.

Actually, nobody of their group had talked about gyms recently, although Clemont perhaps knew about it.

"Of course, it has one and I would like to see you in a match against the leader of it. What would you say about tomorrow?" Viola asked hopefully.

Ash looked to May, but his girlfriend wasn't quite sure about it. Actually, they would need to travel back to Lumiose city to ask Sycamore for help and to get David's Pokémon back, so there was no time to challenge a gym right now.

"I'm sorry, but we are in a hurry …" Ash wanted to explain.

"Don't you want to enter the Kalos league?" Viola asked, tilting her head.

"Of course, I want, but - - -" Ash tried to explain.

"You see that it's the perfect opportunity for you and if you challenge the gym, I wouldn't be averse to keep your secret a secret." Viola said sweetly before she walked slowly away from the group and into the darkness of the streets.

That was weird.

"Did she just blackmail us?" Ash wondered aloud.

"It seems like that …" May answered, completely buff.

"May, could I hold your Mew for a moment?" Bonnie pulled on May's skirt, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Actually, May thought if she was going to tell Bonnie the fact that this wasn't even a Pokémon, but somehow, she thought that it wasn't the best location right now. "You can play with him later, but for today, we should let him sleep."

"Promise?" Bonnie said.

"I promise, but now, you should go with your brother into the Pokémon centre." May said.

Now, May walked to Clemont before she talked quietly to him. "I will find a better time to tell her about Mew's identity, but for today, she shouldn't be confronted with this weird situation."

Clemont understood.

"Where's your friend by the way?" Bonnie asked naively.

Arcanine sweatdropped before he looked once again to Mew.

"He's in his room and sleeps." May lied uneasily. "You'll meet him tomorrow."

With those words, Bonnie finally walked to the Pokémon centre with her brother, who didn't know anymore what he was allowed to tell and what not. Obviously, it seemed to be the best to go to bed, although a small dinner couldn't harm.

Now, it were just Arcanine, Flareon, Ash and May outside.

"I guess, it was quite a shock for you to learn that your trainer was turned into a Pokémon, huh?" Ash said, looking to Arcanine. "It's perhaps not the best situation right now, but you helped him a lot when you met us in front of Lumiose city."

Arcanine understood, although he would prefer a trainer that he couldn't eat with one bite.

"What do we do with Viola?" May said unsurely. "She isn't a bad person, but at the moment, we can't risk to talk about David too much. If Team Rocket's hears that we are here, they would know where we are, at least almost."

"I'll just beat the gym leader tomorrow." Ash responded enthusiastically.

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**Not a cliffhanger at any kind, but I think it's a good time to end this chapter. Actually, there has been the start of 3 minor subplots (one of them will be bigger) that will become more important in future chapters. **

**I thought very long whether David should be able to speak or not, but well, it's like it is. **

**Are you looking forward to the next chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**No new Chapter!**

_In case, someone doesn't read the summary of the story! _

There won't be a new chapter of this story at all, so you shouldn't alert it. Although I leave the story on this website, there isn't much sense to continue it, especially after all that time.

That means that this story has an _open end _and it's up to your fantasy to imagine what would have happened later on, but that's actually a good thing.

I'll continue to write new stories with even better plots; would be nice to see some of your support there as well.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
